Where Wolves Run
by RedRobin90
Summary: OMEGAVERSE Clarke Griffin was the chosen Alpha for The Skikru Wolf Pack, even though she was an omega, but that was three years ago. Now she's being dragged back home to Lexa Woods, the Alpha for The Trikru Wolf Pack, and her once possible mate. Somethings happening and everyone needs Clarke to come home. Especially Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke**

Clarke really hated public transport.

Especially trains. The worst part was that the public used them. The speeding around the country wasn't too bad, just the people. So when she'd been forced onto the train and into a private carriage, she was pretty relieved. The company however was a different story. Clarke particularly disliked that she was cornered by just two Beta wolves, their scents filling her nose thickly. It wasn't a pleasant or easy task to keep from running away again. What made it even worse was that she knew both the Beta wolves that had her cornered.

Across from her in the car sat Bellamy Blake. Tall, muscled with a mop of floppy black hair and the darkest eyes Clarke had ever seen. Many she wolves found him attractive, a perfectly eligible mate and a fine Beta wolf. He had Omegas hanging off his every word and even a few Betas sniffing at him, as far as Clarke could remember.

He was once Clarke's Beta wolf, her second in command, trusted advisor, friend and protector. Now he was just a trained wolf bringing her home. His dark eyes had yet to meet her own blue eyes; instead he stared out of the train window watching the city turn into country side. It hurt Clarke that her once closest friend wouldn't look at her, that he'd rather stare at blurred trees and fields than even make chit chat with her.

Not even a simple "Where have you been Clarke?" or "Why haven't you come home Clarke?"

Nope.

Nothing.

Na-dah.

Clarke couldn't help it, but her irritation with Bellamy was causing her to scowl, and she knew she didn't look good when she scowled. It didn't help that Bellamy had been the one to tell her how unattractive she was when she pulled faces, which only made the blonde more irritated. He had been such a big brother to her, always there through her childhood, then when her first heat hit, Bellamy had been the only Beta wolf to not try and take her. He'd stood his ground in front of her, along with Octavia, his Alpha born sister, and protected Clarke from the other Alpha and Beta wolves til the first waves had subsided.

When they were younger, it had been her, Bellamy and his baby sister, Octavia. They were raised together as a unit: one Omega, one Alpha, one Beta. They'd been unstoppable, always in trouble, finding things, wrecking things. Even when Clarke had finally hit her heat and its effects were clearly taking their toll on the Blake siblings, Octavia more so then her brother, they stood by her side. Her mother and father had taken the Blake siblings in when their parents had been killed by human hunters, so they were basically family.

They were family. There was no real question about it. Clarke had always looked back at the times fondly, even when she'd been away from them, it had kept her going in the darker nights of her banishment, thinking of her little family unit, her little Pack within a Pack. But now, with Bellamy's clear new alliance and reluctantly to make eye contact, Clarke scowled. What had happened while she'd been away?

As she shifted in her seat, trying to find something, anything other than the dark haired man to stare at, the other inhabitant of the train car grunted. Gustus, another beta male wolf, sat stiffly next to Clarke, his broad body taking up most of the bench seat. He made her most uncomfortable.

Gustus came from another wolf pack, the Trikru, who hailed from Polis, the neighboring town to Clarke's home, Arkadia. He was the Trikru Alpha wolf's Beta, usually situated by the Alpha's side. It was uncommon and extremely unusual to see him, such a refined Beta, coming to collect Clarke, a lowly banished Omega from the human city,

"You chose to sit there," Clarke growled at him, folding her arms across her chest. If she was going to be dragged back home, she wasn't going to be happy about it, nor was she going to hide it. It didn't help that her heat was closing in. She could feel the low rumble in her belly, the muscles contracting and warming, warning her of the impending doom. Returning home in a heat cycle. Great "So I take it you both got forced into this?" she probed, trying to pry an answer from both silent men.

"Actually, I volunteered," Bellamy muttered, still not looking at her. Clarke rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat,

"Didn't realize I was that important," she kicked her heels up against the empty side of Bellamy's bench and glared into space. She knew full well why she was being dragged home. After the fiasco 3 years ago, she'd struck out on her own and might have caused some chaos in her wake. Why not? She was banished at the time, might as well get into trouble. She couldn't be any worse off, not many people knew that she was an Omega, and even if they did, she was highly prized among her kind. She couldn't be in that much trouble.

"You caused a mess. Time to bring you back," Gustus grunted, rubbing a hand against his dark, rough beard. Her shoulders sagged and Clarke glared harder. She wouldn't say it was a mess, well not a big one anyway.

3 years ago, at the age of eighteen, Clarke had been handed the reigns to the Skikru Wolf Pack, which had been a sudden surprise, since she was an Omega. She'd taken over from a wretched alpha wolf named Jaha, who wasn't doing a very good job at it. Well at anything really, he was old and worn out and Clarke was the next best candidate, according to her mother and Marcus Kane. They argued with the other Betas and Alpha that as an Omega, Clarke didn't run off her animal instincts all the time, that her head was level and clear and she would be able to make better decision for the Pack. So the eighteen year old Clarke became Alpha, with Bellamy and her mother as her seconds.

Everything was good, they'd even stepped into peaceful negotiations with the Trikru. Then it all went to shit. It wasn't even directly Clarke's fault, but as acting Alpha she had to take the heat. And so her self-appointed banishment. After the event transpired, she left and headed into the human world.

That's where Bellamy and Gustus found her, participating in an underground human fight club. Clarke had figured out a year into her banishment that she could earn easy moment by beating the shit out of men twice her size. It helped, with her superior senses and strength. She'd thought she was okay, living off her winnings, not causing any irregular awareness to herself, but it seemed the two wolf Packs thought differently.

"It wasn't a mess. It was easy money," Clarke reasoned, not knowing why she was defending herself. The two men didn't care, they were just following orders. Return the Omega.

"You had hunters on your tail, Princess," Bellamy muttered, finally turning his dark eyes to meet Clarke's bright ones. They were sad and deep, but the blonde couldn't figure out if it was a disappointed look or not.

"How would you know that?"

"We followed you for three days. They had been following you longer," Gustus muttered, shifting awkwardly in his seat again. Looks like Clarke wasn't the only one who disliked the human forms of travel. Or the smell of one another. She knew her scent affected other wolves, being one of the few Omegas in her own pack had set the Beta wolves and Alphas on edge most of the time, she knew they were drawn to her, that they wanted to mate with her, but ultimately it was her discussion what happened. Regardless of her Omega blood, she had been their chosen Alpha first.

"Three days, huh? So who sent you? My mother or her?" Clarke practically spat the words, she couldn't even bring herself to say Gustus's Alpha's name. It left too deep a wound to even utter it.

"They both did."

 **Lexa**

It wouldn't be long now. Less than an hour by her count. Then the Omega would be here and all the Trikru would be on edge. Soon after that the Skikru wolves would arrive and the calm air would be filled with wolves who could barely stand one another, nor the smell of an Omega, and Lexa would yet again have to hold the peace while Clarke graced them all with her presence.

The blonde may have been gone for three years, but the Skikru still called her their Alpha. Even if she'd left them, they still considered her, barely an adult or Alpha, the top wolf. Lexa grumbled to herself as she flopped onto the kitchen island stool. This drew the attention of Anya, her Beta, who had been working away at the stove in silence,

"Something bothering you, pup?" the older woman muttered, trying to hold back a grin, her eyes shining like she knew something Lexa didn't. Lexa shot the female Beta a dark look, then turned to stare at the counter top,

"Gustus just called in. They're an hour away," the younger woman muttered, worrying her bottom lip. She was barely 2 years older than Clarke, yet the blonde set her nerves on edge. Everything about her set Lexa's body on fire. The way she looked, acted, and smelt got under her skin.

Lexa had accomplished so much in the last few years as Alpha of the Trikru, she was highly regarded by all the other Wolf Packs that she'd brought together, yet the renegade blonde wolf messed her up. In more ways she cared to admit. Her inner wolf ached for Clarke, yearned for her to be Lexa's mate.

When the incident had happened and the blonde chose a self-banishment three years prior, it had left her, Lexa, to pick up the mess between the two wolf Packs. And her heart.

From then onwards there had been a rocky truce between them all. The Skikru had needed a firm hand and a true Alpha, so Lexa had stepped in, with a little help from Clarke's mother, but the Skikru had struggled to accept some of her rulings.

They still ran riot every full moon, crossing into human lands, and nearly got their asses caught constantly. Lexa hoped that bringing Clarke back would settle the other Pack, maybe get some order back in line. They'd chosen Clarke as Alpha due to her omega status. She wasn't ruled by her animal side, but by her mind. Even when her heat kicked in, she still managed to hold a calm resolve. Well most of the time she had. Lexa had seen Clarke in the midst of her heat, losing all control, affecting everyone around her. But still the Alpha hoped that maybe, just maybe her return would help.

Maybe.

Maybe her return would settle the restless feeling Lexa experienced every full moon, every time she dreamt of the Omega, or even every time she smelt another Omega's heat set in and her own body reacted. The memory of Clarke's heat burnt into her mind, setting off a rumbling in her lower region. Lexa took a breath, calming her inner beast, trying to think of anything but Clarke. With a growl of frustration, the Alpha stood again and began pacing the kitchen, refusing to look at Anya, who as boring a hole into Lexa's back with her eyes,

"Don't look at me like that," the younger woman grunted, a growl low in her throat, her Alpha aura flaring around her in a blaze. Anya chuckled, basking in the energy that spilled from the younger girl, before moving from the stove to the breakfast island, filling the two plates set out with a heap of bacon and eggs,

"Sit. Eat. Stop beating yourself up, pup,"

"You have to stop calling me that,"

"When you stop acting like a puppy, I will," Anya grinned wide as she dug into her bacon, indicating Lexa to join her at the kitchen island. With a heavy sigh the Alpha did so, dropping onto the empty stool and shoving forkfuls of bacon into her mouth. Eating distracted her enough to stop thinking about Clarke for a few minutes.

Instead, her trail of thought went to Abby Griffin, the current stand in Alpha for Skikru Wolf Pack, Clarke's mother. She was a stern, tough woman, who understood a peaceful truce between their two Packs, after some vigorous convincing from Marcus Kane, a smart Beta who knew what they all needed.  
Arkadia and Polis were neighboring towns after all, might as well have happy wolves coinciding together. When Jaha had been Alpha, there had constantly been scraps and rivalry between the towns, humans and wolves alike. It had gotten so bad that the humans had begun annual wolf hunts, which was never good. Both packs had lost members during those years, and still had trouble recreating their numbers. Lexa and Clarke had both lost someone during those dark days.

Lexa's mind began to betray her then, bringing forth memories of Costia and Clarke's father, which ultimately led her train of thought back to the blonde. Shoving the empty plate away from her, Lexa returned to her pacing once more. She could feel her inner wolf stirring, snarling and biting at her insides, wanting to be loose. It was so close to the full moon, and every wolf knew it. Felt it. Yearned for it.

They also all knew that Clarke's return could go one of two ways. This frightened Lexa the most. It almost made her calm exterior crack, one she was struggling so hard to keep together. Clarke could retake her position as Skikru Alpha, honour the peace between the two Packs and life could continue easily. Or she could be vengeful, spiteful that no one stopped her leaving, take it out on her mother, on Lexa and continue to walk the path she'd been on the three years she'd been away. Lexa needed to pull herself together. And fast.

"Alpha?" the deep, questioning tone came through the door as the scent of an Omega flowed into the kitchen area. Anya looked to the new comer as Lexa turned to him. With a slight nod, the younger of the two women permitted Lincoln to speak, "Alpha, Gustus has returned,"

"Very well," Lexa muttered, turning her back to him once more. Lincoln was a good wolf, a good man, one of few Trikru Omegas, who had taken a mate with a Skikru wolf, showing that peace between the Packs wasn't a bad thing.

"Do you want some bacon, Linc?" Anya asked softly. The tall man grunted happily and moved to the kitchen island, taking the offered bacon.

"Have you heard from the Skikru Alpha?" he asked between mouthfuls. Lexa sighed softly and rubbed her temples. Lincoln was once highly sought after within the Trikru Pack, but his heart and body had chosen a Skikru Alpha. He had somehow become their go between during the last few years. Regardless, he was curious, and very eager to please.

"They should arrive before sunset," the Alpha murmured, turning back to the two wolves who happily munched their bacon, "Show our guest to the study," Lincoln made a small noise in his throat, swallowing another strip of the bacon,

"Everyone is restless, Alpha, she is so close to heat," Lincoln muttered quietly, before stuffing the last store of bacon into his mouth. Lexa nodded in agreement, trying not to pace once more. She could smell Clarke as soon as she'd enter her home, the thick scent which once held so much comfort for her was now nearly choking her. Clarke's scent hadn't changed, and the feeling that grew within Lexa clearly hadn't gone away.

Lexa took a deep breath, trying to ignore the burning that ran across her skin as the scent grew more intense, instead focusing on the task at hand. The Alpha had the option to strip Clarke of her Alpha status, actually show the wolves of the two Packs what happens when a chosen Alpha deserts her pack, Omega or not. Or she could accept the blonde back into the fold. Lexa grumbled to herself, wishing times were different. That things were just simpler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke**

The blonde grunted unhappily as Gustus tugged her further into the large farm house, the base of the Trikru Pack, their Alpha's home. She didn't like being here, it brought back too many memories. Of stolen kisses, lust filled eyes, promises of mating and feelings that should have been hidden.

Once upon a time Clarke had freely walked the halls of the farm house, knowing every room, every place where she would be welcome. She and the Trikru Alpha had grown close, too close some had said. They spent so much time together in the huge house that it could be days before their packs would see then again. They'd run together, hunt together, and it was building towards more, something her inner wolf yearned for. A strong, caring, protective Alpha. But that was three years ago.

Bellamy trailed behind them, his head low and eyes narrowed. Clarke could almost hear his wolf whimpering. The Beta's nostrils were flared, much like Clarke's, taking in all the scents that flowed around them. The house stank of wolf, of Trikru Betas and Alpha's, every inch of it smelt like the other Wolf Pack and it set Clarke on edge. The scents set her inner wolf on edge, made her growl and stroke up inside her, threatening to break forth. It set her skin on fire, that one particular scent that she could pick out from the rest. The one that smelt like trees, dirt, and home. The Alpha's scent. Her Alpha's scent.

During her 3 years away she'd limited herself to shifting to her wolf form once every month. That was it. Completely unhealthy for a wolf, never mind an Omega wolf. She was taught from a young age to give in to the wolf within her, let the shift happen when it was needed, never fight it because if you fought against your natural instinct, it would seep into your human side, even for Omegas. Clarke may have been able to control her animal urges better than the Alpha's and Betas, but she still felt them, more so when her heat hit. Which wasn't too far away now. She could feel the first warning prickles on her skin, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention and her belly growl low.

Which would probably explain why Clarke struggled against Gustus's grip, snarling like a caged animal and fighting against him as her eyes flashed to their wolf color, a brilliant violet. Once they reached the study, she didn't give up, even as the broad man threw her to the ground.

Clarke launched herself at him, growling loudly, her hands clawed and ready to strike, giving in to an animal urge. She was in a house she didn't like, surrounded my scents of wolves she didn't know, in a room where the Trikru Alpha reigned high, filling her every pour.

"Clarke," the blonde froze as she heard her name, spoken with dominance and demanding attention. Carefully the blonde cast her purple eyes over her shoulder, their gaze landing on the speaker.

Lexa Woods. The Trikru wolf pack Alpha. The only candidate for Clarke's mate.

Clarke allowed herself to stare, just for a moment. Lexa hadn't changed, she was still the same grand Alpha she had been years before. Slightly taller than Clarke, with a golden tan and eyes so green they reminded Clarke of the forest behind the farm house. She was lithe and built like a runner underneath the black button down shirt and the tight stone wash jeans and boots. Clarke knew the flat, taut muscles of her body, the strength of her legs and arms, and it made the blondes breath catch. Then she remembered she was angry at her,

"Oh hail, the mighty Alpha," the blonde growled with sarcasm, trying her damned hardest to ignore the aura Lexa was pulsing into the room. Lexa frowned, stealing a look to her left. She was flanked by her Beta wolves, Indra and Anya. Indra stood dark and scowling to Lexa's right, her grey eyes narrowed on the blonde Omega, while Anya, punk rock Anya, had a playful smirk upon her lips that Clarke couldn't help noticing. She'd always liked Anya more than Indra. She was a caring Beta who seemed to understand Clarke's predicament of being given an Alpha role while she was an Omega by blood.

"Clarke of Skikru, welcome," Lexa spoke through gritted teeth, and Clarke could hear the strain to keep her voice level. She could hear the other Alpha's wolf within, smell her annoyance and slipping resolve, and something else, right at the base of her scent. Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

"Such an honor to be dragged back to your feet, Alpha," Clarke continued to poke at the other woman, throwing her a shit eating grin as she spoke. She turned from Gustus, moving to stand directly before Lexa, "I suppose I should thank you for sending them for me. Since I'm held in such high regard around here,"

"You were brought home for your own good Clarke. You are aware human hunters had your trail?" Lexa was still maintaining her calm tone, while the other wolves in the room shifted slightly, uncomfortably. The pheromones both Lexa and Clarke where beginning to throw around the room were strong, threatening, and too much for the Beta wolves. Clarke and Lexa were slipping. Their Alpha and Omega aura's battling out for dominance, seeping through the air and pushing against each other.

"You didn't think I could handle them? Do you even remember three years ago?" the blonde muttered low, a whine of a growl following her words. Clarke knew her wolf eyes still held strong, she could even feel her wolf like fangs within her jaw now. Slowly, but surely, her inner wolf was taking hold.

"No one has forgotten. You were brought home for your safety, Clarke," the 'K' clicked against Lexa's teeth as Clarke watched the forest green eyes flash yellow. Clarke tensed her body as she felt a shudder roll down her spine. She used to love it when Lexa said her name like that. Clarke instead focused on the now yellow eyes of the Alpha. She was getting to Lexa. Good.

"I don't need your help keeping safe,"

"Maybe not, but the Packs need keeping safe."

 **Lexa**

Clarke was infuriating. She was irrational, childlike and stubborn. How could she even be considered for an Alpha at eighteen, when at twenty-one she was acting like a child? Inside Lexa was furious, briefly wishing she'd left the blonde for hunter meat. It would have made life easier. She watched as Clarke paced before her, eyeing each of the other wolves in the room. Strong and silent Gustus, Lexa's over protective uncle and Beta wolf, the scowling Indra, who stood like a shadow to her left and Anya, who held a sly smirk, like she knew a private joke. Then there was Bellamy, a young Beta who had been dedicated to the Omega for years, and the only representative of the Skikru Pack present, his eyes were downcast and his inner wolf curled up in submission.

"Hold steady," Anya whispered into her ear, brushing her fingers against the back of her arm in a comforting touch. Lexa inclined her head slightly, relaxing against Anya's fingers briefly. Clarke's scent was overwhelming, filling her nose, coating the back of her throat.

"Come again?" Clarke questioned, her violet eyes flying around the room. Looking for an escape no doubt.

"Your activities in the cities were drawing too much attention to our kind. If you'd continued we could have all been at risk," Lexa continued, holding her head high. The blonde shrugged slightly,

"Meaning you didn't want to clean up a mess again,"

"There wouldn't have been a mess to clean up if you hadn't been so foolish!" Indra lost her resolve first, her words growled out at the blonde. Clarke grinned, and Lexa knew that was what she wanted. A rise from a Trikru wolf. A fight. She'd been pushing her Omega aura all around the room, knowing it would tip one of them eventually. Lincoln's scent hardly bothered any of the Trikru wolves anymore since he'd become mated, but Clarke, she was an unmated Omega. A wild creature, highly sought after, wanted, needed. Her scent would bend Alphas and Betas to fight for her. And the blonde knew it.

"Enough Indra," Lexa growled, her own resolve slipping, "Leave us. All of you," Lexa commanded, putting full force behind her tone. Slowly the room emptied reluctantly, each wolf shooting her a look of concern as they left. Even Bellamy shot her an apologetic look. Lexa knew full well that they'd all congregate behind the closed study door, not that they'd have to with the heightened hearing. But they'd still wait, just in case. Incase Clarke tried anything. As the door clicked close, Lexa felt Clarke's eyes on her

"Why'd you really bring me back?" the blonde spoke low, moving around the study slowly, prowling.

"To solidify a merge of the Skikru and Trikru," Lexa responded, half telling the truth. With Clarke back, Lexa knew she could have more than just a peace treaty between the two Packs.

"That's a lie. You know I can smell it Lexa. You taught me that," Lexa mentally groaned. Kicking herself for ever thinking teaching Clarke a trick like that would be a good idea.

"Even if I tell you the truth, you won't want to hear it," the brunette muttered, turning her back to the blonde to stare out of the study window. She knew it was a bold move, turning her back to Clarke, who clearly still had some resentment towards her. The view was her favorite in the house, looking across the flat green grass of the house's garden to the thick tree line that lay not too far away. In the summer the sun bounced of each blade of grass and in winter it was a smooth sheet of white. Calm and serene every season.

"I want to hear it. I want to hear why you didn't come for me sooner. Why you didn't try and stop me," the blonde's breath was at the back of Lexa's neck, sending a shiver down her spine and a whisper from her inner wolf.

"I couldn't have stopped you if I tried. Your mind was set, you chose your banishment, as Alpha your word is law, even upon yourself. It didn't matter that I didn't want you to go, that I wanted to help, that I wanted you to stay,"

"You could have stopped me from the start! No one knows me better then you! Dammit Lexa, look at me!" Clarke growled as she gripped Lexa's arm, spinning the Alpha to face her. The simple touch sent fire down Lexa's skin, through every nerve of her body til it hit her center. Sparking a feeling she'd tried to keep under control for three years. Her body reacted exactly how she didn't want it to. The slightest touch from her Omega, her would be mate, and her body betrayed her. Their eyes locked, breaths caught, and Lexa gave in to her wolf.

Their lips crashed together in a furious, long awaited kiss. Their wolves howled in unison as Clarke nipped Lexa's bottom lip, swiping her tongue across the wound to ease it. Their bodies pressed flush against one another, Clarke's hands tangling into Lexa's loose hair, Lexa's fingers digging into the blonde's hips through her thin jacket, hips grinding against one another until Clarke felt more of Lexa than she'd expected. The Alpha had presented herself, hard and thick, straining against the tight confines of her jeans.

Clarke's hands stilled in the brunette's hair, her lips immobile as the alpha dipped her head to nuzzle and kiss her exposed throat. Lexa's hot tongue drew a slow wet line over Clarke's pulse point, drawing a moan from the blonde. Clarke shoved the brunette back then, pushing her Omega wants and needs down. The movement pulled a low growl from the Alpha.

"I wanted you to come after me," the Omega said, her tone low,

"And I needed to lead the wolves you left behind," Lexa shot back, stepping away and straightening her shirt, flicking her fingers through her tousled hair, her face flushed. "You brought death to our people and left Clarke. Who did you expect to pick up the pieces?" she growled low, keeping her now wolf yellow eyes on the blonde Omega,

"I did what I did for both packs! I protected all our wolves!" Clarke moved away from Lexa in two strides, turning her face away. The brunette noted that Clarke's hands had balled into fists at her sides. No one talked about what Clarke had done. No one could bring themselves to do it, the event had hit both packs hard. They still praised the blonde for her valiant act, but never spoke what it was. It had been so unlike her Omega nature. They'd all lost people, "Someone had to do it. Someone had to protect us all and take the blame," Clarke muttered lowly,

"But why you Clarke? Why you?"

"So it wasn't you," Clarke's voice shook as she spoke, her blonde tendrils falling to mask her face. Lexa couldn't help but stare, the memories of that night flashing through her mind.

It had been a full moon, the brightest, fullest moon Lexa had ever seen in her 20 years of life. The human hunters, so many of them, had stormed the lands of Arkadia, rifles and silver blades held high. They charged for the Skikru home and all its wolves. Some had turned already to their wolf forms, others had just been preparing for it. They weren't prepared for the hunters surrounding them. Lexa and her wolves were too far out to help, but they ran for the Skikru, ran like they were Trikru wolves already.

By the time her pack had reached the Skikru wolves, they'd already lost a quarter of their numbers. But in the midst of the hunters there was a lone wolf. A wolf so white she was almost silver in the moon light, that was, beneath the fresh coat of blood she wore. In her wolf form Clarke had torn into the hunters numbers, clawing, biting and tearing them limb from limb.

Protecting her people, saving what she could. She could have died that night, but instead she killed 43 men. 43 human hunters she tore down in her blood lust. And even now, three years on, Lexa could tell by the way her shoulders sagged that Clarke still felt the agony of breaking a sacred Wolf law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke**

Lexa had dismissed Clarke quickly, to ease both of their awkwardness and pain. The alpha had opened the study door to find the Beta wolves crowded together, trying their hardest to look nonchalant. With a roll of her eyes Lexa had instructed Anya, through gritted teeth, to show Clarke to one of the spare rooms, so the omega had a chance to clean up and redress before the arrival of the Skikru pack, and her mother. Clarke had accepted with a low grunt, while avoiding the other Alpha's gaze, or the significant bulge in the front of her pants. Clarke couldn't help but notice that the Betas who had surrounded the door had also presented themselves, growling low, hunching their shoulders, their pants straining tight. Clarke had forgotten what it was like to be an unmated Omega.

"No one hates you for what you did Clarke," Anya spoke softly as she led Clarke upstairs, keeping her back to the Omega. It wasn't like the blonde would have any issue navigating the house. Before Clarke had taken her banishment, she'd already spent enough time with Lexa in her home to know each room by memory.

They'd met one full moon, a year before Clarke's 18th. She'd been running alone, trying to get away from a pesky Beta wolf who wished to be her mate. Clarke had crossed over the Skikru territory land and ended up in the Trikru forest, the one that stretched out behind Lexa's house. Lexa was already Alpha of the Trikru at the time, she'd recently turned 19, and had already gained a full year of experience under her belt. So clearly the brunette had known when Clarke had stepped foot over the boundaries. The confrontation between the two young wolves had been short and bloody, but ended up with Clarke sleeping soundly curled around Lexa. The months that had followed that night had been intense and full of learning curves for them both.

As Anya opened the guest room door and set about finding some clean clothes for her, Clarke caught sight of Lexa's bedroom door. Directly opposite the guest room. After her time alone with Lexa in the study, her mind was a jumble. She'd forced herself to remember that night, all the life lost and blood she'd shed, and even more she'd been reminded of the feelings between herself and the other female Alpha. And how much of an Alpha Lexa truly was. She wasn't sure which cut deeper.

"They praise you for it. Clarke, you're honored for the lives you saved," the beta wolf's tone was comforting and soft, straining no more. Anya's aura and pheromones coursing around the room were soothing, washing over Clarke in a warm wave. So few wolves and Betas knew how to push their feelings forward, to calm their fellow kind. Clarke had been under the impression that only Alpha wolves could do such a trick, seemed like Lexa's wolves had been taught the trick too. Anya's hand rested lightly upon Clarke's shoulder for a moment, the calming feeling seeping into her skin. Clarke leant into the touch. It wasn't the same as Lexa's rough hands against her hips, but it was still contact. Clarke tried to silence the rumble in her chest, the appreciation of the Betas kindness. But it still slipped out, low and whining.

It had been so long since another wolf had touched her, in any shape or form, and it was nice. All wolves enjoyed one another's touch, especially when it was welcoming, giving. Many times packs sought out comfort within their ranks, a brush of a hand, bump of a shoulder and even sleeping in the same bed. Clarke and the Blake siblings had often shared a bed when they were younger, just for the comfort of touch. When Octavia had grown older it had been more difficult, since she was an Alpha. But they still sought out one another in times of need or stress. It was a wolf thing. One Clarke had missed.

"Anya?" Clarke used the woman's name as a question, her voice shaking slightly. The touch from the Beta was seeping into more than just comfort now, Anya's aura had begun to change, shift into something heavy. Something heated. Clarke felt her Omega instincts rising, taking over her rational mind. She wanted to be touched, to be claimed, to be mated. Her body yearned for it. A whimper slipped from Clarke's throat as Anya's hands squeezed Clarke's shoulder, "I want to be alone," the Omega managed to squeak out, her voice strained.  
Then she was gone, with a soft click of the bedroom door behind her, Clarke was left with her thoughts. And the feeling of emptiness again. The blonde stared around the guestroom, and realized she'd stayed here before, The bedding was the same, the curtains, the dresser and the bookcase. It was like Lexa had left this room in a 3 year time loop, not changing anything, maybe expecting Clarke to return to this exact room? The blonde frowned, casting a look to the king sized bed. It looked warm and comfortable, something she hadn't experienced in a while. It also held memories, what seemed like a past life to her.

When the blonde had first started her banishment, she'd dipped in and out of the Packs bank account, taking what she needed for food and shelter, 'til she realized, 6 months down the line, that if she was still relying on her mother paying into the bank account then she wasn't really banished. That's when she started attending the fight clubs and spending nights in dingy motels.

With a sigh, Clarke dragged her two blue eyes away from the bed and began to strip down. If she remembered correctly, this guest room in particular had an ensuite bathroom. A hot shower called more to her than a good night's sleep. The clothes she wore were caked in grime and blood, sticking to her skin in certain areas. The smell they gave off was worse, even laced with her own scent, it was foul. She had to wonder how the other wolves had managed to scent her over the stench. Clarke tossed her spent clothes and underwear into a messy pile and sought out the bathroom. She was glad the second door in the room didn't head elsewhere, since she was so naked. Even though wolves where used to seeing one another nude, Clarke wasn't sure what Lexa would do if she saw her, not after what had happened in the study.

The kiss they'd so foolishly shared earlier had been intense, heated and a mistake. Or so that's what Clarke told herself as she turned on the shower, waiting patiently for the heat to kick in. The feeling of Lexa hard and ready against her hip wasn't something she could shake from her mind. It made her skin tingle and itch, her belly warm and her lowers ache. She took a deep breath and caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror eyeing herself cautiously. She looked unwashed and feral.

Her hair was matted, in need of a good wash and brush. Her skin had a sickly look to it, like she hadn't seen the sun properly in a while. And her eyes, her sky blue eyes, had the look of her wolf lurking beneath them. The blonde tore her eyes away and practically threw herself into the hot spray of the shower. Clarke couldn't stop the groan of appreciation slip from her throat as the water coated in her warmth.

She also couldn't stop the push of memories from flooding her mind. The feel of hot crimson blood splashing against her fist, head, fur. Everywhere. In her mouth, paws, coating her white fur so thickly. The screams of horror filled her ears, the howls of her fallen wolves, her family. Dead by humans. She didn't care about the law, she didn't care about killing humans. She wanted her revenge, her wolf called for it.

With a sob of anguish, Clarke found herself curled on the floor of the shower. The water beat down against her, mixing with the salt of her tears.

 **Lexa**

Lexa slumped behind her desk, her face covered by her hands as she slowly breathed in and out. Her pants strained horribly at the front, her inner wolf howling in the loss of Clarke from her. Lexa wanted her, needed her. The wolf inside her chanted within her head.

 _Mine. Claim. Mate. Clarke._

Over and over the words swam through her mind. The Alpha had tried to regulate her breathing, slowly taking large breaths, trying to calm her inner wolf. Inside the beast raged, brushing against her skin, pacing, howling, wishing for release. Or Clarke. Whichever came first. Lexa groaned to herself as the kiss lingered in her mind. Her still hard member pulsed and twitched. Lexa reached down and cupped herself, squeezing slightly. It drew a groan from her throat, her eyes clenching shut, reveling in the touch she gave herself.

It wasn't like it was their first kiss, no, no it definitely wasn't. But it had been three whole years since Lexa had last seen the blonde omega and her feelings for her had never wavered. This just made things all the more difficult. It had been difficult since Clarke first left, watching the Skikru pack fight amongst themselves every full moon, governing them to not attack one another or the Trikru wolves. It just got all the more difficult sending Gustus and Bellamy to save Clarke from herself in those human fight clubs. Lexa needed Clarke. For their people. For their future. For herself.

"Alpha?" Indra's curt tone cut through Lexa's thoughts, drawing her green eyes to meet her aunt's and her hand away from her cock.

"Yes?" the younger woman growled, eyeing her Beta wolf carefully,

"Abby Griffin has arrived," Indra pulled a slight face, a frown that deeply creased her forehead. Indra had difficulty with the Skikru, she had since they originally moved to the town of Arkadia years ago. Back when Jaha had been Alpha for the Skikru and Costia had led the Trikru. It had been a difficult time, rife with scraps, threats and the brink of war. Indra had lost many friends and family during that time, including Costia, her own younger sister. That had hit Indra hard, Lexa as well, seeing as she followed her Aunt Costia into the Alpha role.

The hunters had come for the first time, sneaking into the night, taking out wolves with their sniper rifles as they hunted in the moon light. Only two wolves lost their lives that night, but it was enough to be felt. Lexa lost the closest thing to a mother and her tutor. Clarke lost her father, who had been in the way to save the Omega's life. It had been an event that changed Clarke, even when Lexa didn't know her. It had driven Clarke to grow up too fast. She'd fought Jaha for the Alpha's role when she turned eighteen, and won. Things had begun to change for the better then. Lexa had come across her one full moon, wandering the Trikru lands alone.

They'd fought that night, as wolves, neither of them backing down 'til they circled one another, bloody and panting. Lexa had been the first to back down, tired from the fighting, but also because she recognized the potential in Clarke. And the Omega blood. Lexa had seen that Clarke would be an excellent Alpha for the Skikru and an ideal mate for herself, she couldn't deny it, but from the first moment the Alpha had wanted Clarke. Lexa had taken it upon herself to help Clarke, to teach her, show her what Jaha should have done as her predecessor.

Then came three years ago, the night Clarke protected them all, the night she truly became an Alpha wolf and took the banishment with her head held high. The night that haunted Lexa, that invaded her dreams at night, made her blood run cold. The night she betrayed Clarke.

Lexa rubbed at her face and she pushed up from her seat, taking a breath and straightening her shirt again. Thoughts of such dark times had finally calmed her body, enough so she no longer presented herself to the world, her pants no longer restricting her.

Lexa had never spoken to anyone about what she'd done, what she'd done for her Pack. She couldn't bring herself to. As soon as the deal had been done, she had regretted it. That's why she had run to try and aid the Skikru. She was just too late to help. Since that night she'd been trying to find redemption for it, by caring for the Skikru, taking them in so to speak. She'd been trying so hard, but it just wasn't cutting it, she needed Clarke, they needed Clarke. She needed to tell the blonde what she'd done. Why she'd done it. She made a start for the study door, intent on finding the Omega, to finally admit out loud, that it was all her fault, when the door opened on her,

"Lexa?" Clarke's mother entered the room, followed closely by Bellamy and Marcus Kane. The trio eyed Lexa carefully, "Sorry, I thought you were aware of our arrival? You looked like you were heading out," Abby said stiffly. The three moved deeper into the room, flanking Lexa. The younger female met each of the wolves' eyes, they were all Beta wolves, but it was three to one.

"I was coming to find you Abby, we have much to discuss," Lexa straightened her back, holding her head high. She pushed her aura forward, reminding them who was Alpha. Who owned the room. Lexa held her nerves steady, telling herself Clarke would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke**

Clarke shifted awkwardly from side to side, rolling her shoulders till they popped softly. The clothes she wore weren't her own yet they fit just fine, smelt like wild flowers and were soft against her skin. But they were Lexa's. Lexa's battered and worn Violent Femmes t-shirt, her worn, ripped jeans, even the underwear wasn't Clarke's. True it was new, but it wasn't hers. The only thing she'd convinced Anya to let her keep were her boots. The Beta had demanded to burn the rest, claiming Clarke's old clothes stank of death and motels. The blonde couldn't really argue with that.

The blonde Omega knew her mother was now present within the house, she could smell her. So familiar, yet old. Bellamy was back as well, along with Marcus Kane, her mother's always trusted advisor. Another scent was present, one Clarke knew, but somehow didn't at the same time.

She made a decision then. She couldn't pace up in this spare room like a caged animal, waiting to be fetched to see her mother, her pack. She was chosen Alpha, the Alpha of the Skikru and she was leaving that room. As she reached for the door handle, Clarke narrowly missed being smacked in the nose with it. The blonde jumped back, only to find herself hitting the floor as a young wolf jumped at her with a cry of joy.

"CLARKE!" the jumper squealed, wrapping herself around the blonde, hugging her tightly on the floor.

"Octavia?" Clarke questioned, the familiar yet different Alpha scent filling her nose. Bellamy's baby sister. Her best friend. The younger wolf sat up, straddling Clarke's thighs. She grinned wide, her eyes bright and dancing with joy, "You smell weird," Clarke muttered with a grimace. Octavia frowned, flicking her dark hair back slightly,

"Three years and that's all I get? I smell weird?" still she grinned, not moving from her spot on Clarke's legs. The omega frowned and made a move to shove the other girl off her, but Octavia was faster. She rolled away effortlessly, jumping to her feet into a crouch. "You smell weird," she shot back at Clarke, smirking. The blonde growled low in her chest, sitting up.

"I smell like Lexa. Her clothes, her shampoo. Trust me it was better than a few hours ago,"

"Oh yeah, Bellamy said you stank! Like road kill," Octavia laughed and stood, helping Clarke to her feet, "I missed you, Princess," the words were said quietly, they held enough emotion and true feelings to tug at Clarke's heart. Octavia had been her best friend for years, for as long as she could remember. Clarke had hated leaving her the most. They'd been through a lot together. When the omega had hit her first heat, Octavia had presented as an Alpha for the first time. Which had been a shock considering her elder brother was a Beta. It also made it difficult for the two friends.  
Clarke's heat had drawn Octavia's Alpha out in full force and together they'd experienced the brunt of a first heat and rut together. Octavia had never knotted Clarke, but she'd come damn close to. There was even one point when Clarke had thought Octavia was going to be her mate. Until she met Lexa.

"Seriously? Is that still a thing?" Clarke groaned, returning the tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah it is," the younger girl grinned wider, her grass green eyes sparkling.

"So, why are you here? Unusual for Lexa to let so many Skikru into her home,"

"Things have…changed, Clarke. I'm part Trikru now. Lincoln and I, we mated, suppose that's why I smell different," Octavia perched on the bed, sighing softly, avoiding Clarke's eyes. It made sense, Clarke thought, once two wolves mated their scents merged, they became one. Clarke remembered Lincoln being one of the few omegas of the Trikru. "So I'm allowed to be here. Bellamy and your mom have to ask permission or be invited even though Lexa has been looking after Skikru. But I guess that's why you're here now? To be Alpha and join us all together," Octavia practically bounced on the spot, but Clarke frowned hard.

"What?" Clarke was confused. That was Lexa's plan? To actually let her be Alpha again? Join the Packs together? The blonde knew nothing of this, clearly Lexa had an agenda she hadn't let Clarke in on. And she'd been lying earlier. Clarke felt her she wolf rise within her, roaring in anger, roaring for the truth and Lexa's blood. The blonde clenched her fists together, so tightly her knuckles felt like they'd split,

"You're going to be Alpha again, with Lexa, and two Packs will become one…that's why Bellamy came to get you…"

"Where the fuck is Lexa!"

 **Lexa**

"Where is my daughter?" Abby Griffin demanded, her eyes narrowed, shoulders stiff. The beta wolf was making a good show, filling in for her missing Alpha for three years had made her tough, angry, dominant. But Lexa still owned the room, and she was the only born Alpha.

"You will see her shortly. We have much to discuss first though," Lexa reseated herself behind her desk, reclining in her leather throne as the Beta wolves took seats and positions around the room. Kane sat beside Abby while Bellamy stood to her right. Behind them, Indra and Gustus stood by Lexa's massive bookcases, their eyes on the Skikru wolves, "The merging of our two Packs shall be final in two nights, during the first moon of the cycle. Clarke will stand beside me as Alpha and we shall be one. As we agreed. Yes?"

Abby nodded stiffly, knowing it was for the best, even if some of the other Skikru wolves disagreed. With the alliance between them they would be stronger, protected, whole again. Especially with her daughter returning to the fold.

"Of course Alpha, as we agreed. But what of the Azgeda? Miller has heard that they are traveling here?" this came from Kane; he was a wiry and lithe Beta wolf. An older, thick bearded man, who had been all for the alliance since Clarke became Alpha years ago. Lexa regarded him with a curt nod.

"The Miller boy is not wrong. The Azgeda Pack is heading here, demanding more from us than just a banishment. Clarke broke a law that all wolves follow. We do not kill humans, even when threatened. She may have taken a self-banishment and followed it through but Nia wants more. She wants blood. And I will not have that, I think you would agree?" Lexa laced her fingers together a she spoke, holding her head high as she watch Abby digest her words.

"My daughter will not face death for protecting her people, your people. She did what was right," Abby spoke through gritted teeth. Lexa could feel the Beta's wolf raising its head, brushing against the surface of Abby's calm resolve.

"Clarke will not face the death penalty. She has served her banishment for the crime. The bonding of our Packs will mean more. I have already established a truce between three other Packs who agree with us. Clarke did what was best for us all. Nia is power hungry and after what I, we, will create,"

"What does Clarke have to say about all this?" Bellamy asked quietly, already knowing he was speaking out of turn. Lexa decided to let it slide. The Blake boy was Clarke's Beta once. He still was, underneath it all. Plus his sister had mated with one of her own, Lincoln, already paving a way towards a merge. As Lexa turned her eyes to him, opening her mouth to speak, the study door slammed open.

"Clarke would have liked to been informed of such things before the decision was made for her," the blonde Omega roared, striding into the room. Her aura dominated everyone else's, covering the room in waves, thick and heavy with anger. It hit Lexa like a hurricane, coating her skin and seeping within her. Clarke turned to Lexa, moving between her mother and Kane, to slam her hands flat against the surface of the desk, her face inches from the Trikru Alpha, "So I'm to be Alpha again? What if I didn't want that,"  
"To keep your people safe, you'll accept being an Alpha once more Clarke. You're not an idiot, you'll take this and everyone will be safe," Lexa kept her voice calm, even though the raging aura made her wolf howl and her body ache. A pulse shot down her body again, pooling at the apex of her thighs. Lexa drew in a breath and wished she hadn't instantly. Clarke's scent was thick, angry, but still an Omega, her Omega. She needed Clarke, for more than the merge. She wanted her as her own, her mate. Seeing her so enraged, so angry, letting her scent flare and show made it all the more clear to her, "You were born to be an Alpha. This is your role in life Clarke," Lexa muttered softly,

"Clarke, Clarke listen. Lexa is right. Everyone will be safe. You will be safe," Kane reasoned from behind her, reaching forward to touch Clarke's arm lightly. The blonde growled and snapped at him, Kane retracted his hand quickly, shifting in his seat.

"Clarke, the Azgeda are on their way here to take your head. They aren't happy about what you did. If we become one with the Trikru you can be safe," Abby spoke slowly, carefully. Her tone was soothing for her daughter. Lexa knew this by the way Clarke's shoulders sagged slightly, admitting defeated. Slowly the blonde retracted from the desk, drawing her anger back within herself. She still kept her now violet eyes on Lexa, eyeing her carefully,

"I'm sorry you were not informed of this sooner Clarke, I was going to discuss this with you after this meeting. But it seems the younger Blake was over excited with such news," Lexa frowned, shooting a look at Bellamy. He sighed and hung his head as Octavia slipped into the room, her face burning red. Clarke huffed loudly and began to pace the room, her violet eyes darting between every wolf present. Lexa had to wonder if Clarke knew her eyes had gone violet, that she paced like a wolf. The elder girl couldn't tear her eyes away from the Omega; she longed to go to her, to sooth her. But it would do no good, not in front of the Beta wolves, she had to hold steady, wait it out,

"Is there anything else I should know? We didn't get mated without me being informed?" she shot Lexa a dark look. The brunette felt herself seize up then, her shoulders went rigid, eyes wide as Clarke scanned her, taking in the other Alpha's surprised look. Clarke knew that was impossible, they both had to be present for a mating, but Lexa knew her anger still boiled inside.

"Don't be ridiculous Clarke," Abby laughed, sensing the tension in the air. Every wolf in the room could feel Lexa's alpha aura pushing out wards, reclaiming the room, trying to mask the distinct Omega scent. With the full moon so close every wolf was close to bursting out of their skin, they could feel the ripple in the air. The lingering Omega scent, filled with promises of Clarke's heat, didn't help matters. Lexa and Clarke stared at one another, probably for a beat too long before Octavia spoke up.

"That couldn't happen, could it?" her tone was innocent, her eyes wide. Clarke stopped her pacing, everyone in the room held their breath as they trained their eyes on Lexa.

"No. We have not been mated. It's impossible that could happen," Lexa said definitely, cutting through the silence, "I don't think we have any further matters to attend. Abby, the Trikru will see you in two days for the merge, Indra would you inform the others to prepare," Lexa stood as she spoke, her lips pressed in a thin line. She was thankful she'd kept her Alpha urges at bay during Clarke's little display. The talk of mating had crept under her skin and she wanted to be alone.

Ever since the first time she'd met Clarke, the Omega's wolf had called to her. Lexa's own wolf longed to be mated to the Omega, like they were two pieces of the same puzzle. Before her banishment, Clarke had spent days and nights with Lexa, learning about being an Alpha, her role in the world, her abilities. Then in the dead of the night Lexa had taught Clarke all about her body and what that liked, wanted, needed.

They shouldn't have, it was always risky, two opposing Alpha's sneaking off. But Lexa had fallen for Clarke, instantly, as had her wolf. She'd never had the chance to tell her, or the courage. And now, after everything Lexa had done, after the deal she'd struck with the hunters, she never thought she would have chance again.

"Thank you, we'll take our leave then, come on Clarke," Abby stood, turning to the door, expecting her daughter to follow. It seemed for a moment that Abby had forgotten that her daughter wasn't a docile, obedient wolf.

"I'm staying," Clarke grunted back, her back to everyone as she stared through the study window. The sun had begun to set, casting an orange glow across the lawn that led to the trees.

"Clarke, you're coming home," Abby growled. Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes, the standoff was pointless.

"I'm staying, mom. I have a lot to discuss with the Alpha."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clarke**

She didn't want to speak to Lexa. But her inner wolf demanded she did, her Omega blood willed her to. Something was off, Lexa wouldn't meet her eyes, she was quiet and drawn in on herself. Since the Skikru and her mother had left, Clarke had made the move to be outside. The sunset was casting such beautiful light over the house's garden and the trees that she needed to be outside.

Of course Lexa had followed her, along with the two Betas, Anya and Indra, who kept their distance, but they were still there, as if Clarke would try something. As she neared the tree line, the blonde stopped and turned to face the Alpha.

"You're always trying to protect me. I don't need it Lexa. You need to talk to me if this merge is going to happen," her eyes were bright, violet still, the setting sun making them shine. Clarke watched as Lexa's shoulders sagged, a soft sigh playing on her lips. Clarke couldn't stop her eyes from dropping to Lexa's mouth, watching her wet them with a quick flick of her tongue.  
The simple movement sent a shiver down the Omega's spine, and she instantly felt the heat rippled through her sex. The beast had raised its head deep within her once mating was mentioned. The creature longed for Lexa, just as Clarke did. She and her wolf were one, they both wanted it, but never spoke it aloud. As Lexa cleared her throat, Clarke tore her eyes up to meet the emerald eyes of the Alpha.

"The night the hunters came, I did something Clarke. I did something terrible, to protect my people, my wolves. I didn't know what would happen, what they had planned for the Skikru," a cold chill ran down Clarke's body, replacing the heat that had started to itch across her skin. She didn't like thinking about that night, she didn't like remembering what she'd done. Clarke longed to black it out from her memory, but no one seemed to let her, "Their leader, Wallace, he came to me and offered me a deal. I took it, foolishly. I regret it every day, Clarke," realization dawned on the blonde then. Why it took the Trikru so long to come to their aid, why they didn't help when they had arrived. Why Lexa stood and watched, as a human, while Clarke tore the hunters to pieces.

"My people for your people," Clarke muttered, her anger tipping over, "You betrayed me. Us. All of the Skikru! That's why you want a truce, you want to redeem yourself, clear your damn conscious!" Clarke only realized she was yelling when Lexa flinched slightly. She didn't care. She took a banishment and now the Azgeda pack wanted her blood for something that was Lexa's fault, "I killed so many people! So many humans because of your fucking cowardice! I thought we were in it together! You said….you said you'd have my back!" Clarke could feel the sting of tears, the burn of betrayal as Lexa stood and took the words, the anger,

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa muttered, but it was too much. Clarke couldn't handle it, her wolf couldn't handle it. For three years she'd lived in solitude, no contact with any of her family or friends. No contact with the woman she'd fallen in love with, her mate. She roared with anger, catching sight of Indra and Anya running towards them. Clarke gave a final growl of anger, glaring darkly at Lexa before turning for the trees.

She could feel her body changing as she crashed through the shrubbery. It was too late, she'd held back her change too long this time. Her emotions ran too wild, her she wolf was breaking free. Clarke tore at her clothing, ripping it from her body as she began to shift. She could feel her skin splitting, tearing off her as the fur began to sprout. It took seconds for her to go from running to collapsing on the floor.

The shift from human to werewolf was never easy or painless. To Clarke it was like white hot flames running across her skin and through her internal organs all at once. Her bones broke and realigned, while her organs gave up and shifted positions. Her skin fell from her body as her white fur grew at an alarming rate. Clarke's face twisted and grew, her nose sloping and pushing outwards, ears sliding up, fangs taking place of her human canines.

As she lay crumpled on the floor, her body twisting in and out of shape, she heard voices in the distance.

"Alpha! She's more dangerous like this! Don't be a fool!"

"Hush Indra, I've been a fool once already, if death comes I deserve it!"

"Lexa, think with your head, not your heart!"

"Anya, stedavnon don gon we, kikon ste enti."

Clarke felt the howl tear through her as her vocal cords return, adjusting to her now four legged form. She stood on shaky legs, taking in the world in its new, sharper image. She shook herself, her white blonde fur rippling, clawed toes scraping the dirt lightly. Her body sighed and Clarke took off into the trees, the setting sun shining off her fur coat.

 **Lexa**

"Alpha! She's more dangerous like this! Don't be a fool!" Indra called after Lexa as she ran towards the trees. She could hear Clarke screaming within the forest. The screams of change. She'd given in to her wolf, finally. Lexa was glad, yet concerned. Since her arrival back at the house, Clarke's wolf had been threatening to break loose at any moment, a flash of violet eyes, her fangs peeking through. Lexa wasn't surprised her admittance had triggered the change. Clarke's emotions had always ruled her body and wolf.

"Hush Indra, I've been a fool once already, if death comes I deserve it!" Lexa called back over her shoulder as she began to strip. She'd crossed into the line of the trees and ducked behind her usual changing bush. She stripped quickly and efficiently, folding her clothes into a neat pile, briefly enjoying the warmth from the sun, before she readied herself.

"Lexa, think with your head, not your heart!" Anya's voice came from the other side of the bush, her tone soft. She understood. Anya always did, but Clarke was dangerous right now. She was angry and in her wolf form, clinging onto the anger she felt as a human most likely. Lexa could be in danger, but she didn't care. She'd rather protect the blonde and show her submission in her wolf form than care for her safety.

"Anya, stedavnon don gon we, kikon ste enti," Lexa managed to mutter before her body began to shift. It hurt, it felt like dying every time she experienced it. But Lexa had grown used to the pain, the urge to change was something she never ignored. If her she wolf wanted out, she complied, always. They were one and they lived in unison.

So when her she wolf called for Lexa to follow Clarke into the dense forest, she complied. It didn't take long for the brunette to shift, and soon she was standing on four legs, inhaling the sweet smells of the trees and picking up the blonde Alpha's scent. She was close, but not for long. Lexa's ears perked as she listens to Clarke run, deeper and deeper, heading towards the forest boundary lines. There were still miles and miles of farm land before she hits Skikru land or even the Floukru lands.

Lexa began to run, her paws pounding hard against the dirt floor as she maneuvered around the trees and bushes, her head low to keep close to Clarke's scent. She was going to find her and she was going to figure out a way for the blonde to forgive her.

It wasn't long 'til Lexa's hulking black wolf had caught up with the white one. Clarke had paused to take a moment by the thin stream that ran through the forest, dipping her snout into the water and lapping deeply. Lexa had slid to a halt down wind, so the other Alpha wouldn't smell her. She crept forward, slowly, carefully, placing one paw after the other. She didn't want to scare Clarke off when she was so close to her. The blonde wolf continued to drink, her ears flat against her skull, eyes closed.

Lexa marveled at the peace Clarke eluded right then, like nothing in the world rested on the young Alpha's shoulders. Lexa couldn't stop the low whine that came from herself then, just loud enough for Clarke to hear. And hear she did, the blonde wolf's head shot up, her ears flat, heckles risen and fangs bared.

Clarke gave a low growl, her eyes flashing a warning. Lexa whimpered low, dropping her body to the ground and shuffling forward, slowly, on her belly. She made herself look as small as possible, whining low the entire time. Clarke didn't move from her spot on the other side of the stream, just watched Lexa with her teeth bared. She'd stopped growling at least. Lexa reached the water and dropped her eyes, her body flat to the floor, jet black fur rustling in the low breeze.

Twilight had set around them, an eerie silence through the trees, broken only by Lexa's low whining. She could feel Clarke's violet eyes boring into her, seeing into her very soul. Carefully and slowly Lexa rolled onto her back, exposing her belly, submitting to the other Alpha. Time moved slowly, but finally she felt a soft thud on the ground next to her and a wet nose nudging her belly. Lexa rolled back to her feet, yellow eyes meeting violet.

She tipped and ducked her head forward, bopping her nose against Clarke's. The blonde wolf barked and tore off into the under bush again. Lexa bounced on her pads, barking loudly before tearing after the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clarke**

Clarke awoke to the sounds of gentle snoring and a warm hand lying against her naked stomach. For a moment the blonde panicked, unsure where she was, who she was with, until the owner of the hand began to trace patterns with their digits against her skin. Clarke knew instantly who lay beside her.

She smiled softly. Turning her head to eye the sleeping form of Lexa, her hair pushed back out if her face, eyes closed tightly, dirt smudged across her cheeks. In fact she had dirt smudged down most of her body, marring her golden tan and the black lines of her tattoos. Clarke couldn't help but take a peak, it had been along time since she'd seen the Trikru Alpha so peaceful, so vulnerable. Clarke's sky blue eyes started at the curve of Lexa's shoulders, taking in the black lines that made up the curved design of her back tattoo. The design went across both her shoulders then dipped down her spine ending just at the start of her peachy butt. Clarke reached out sheepishly, tracing the lines that wound down the Alpha's spine.

Beneath her fingers Lexa made a low noise, a content noise. The Alpha's body shifted, pressing tightly into Clarke's side. Pressing the full, hard length of her cock against her. Clarke swallowed dryly, feeling her body suddenly over heat by the slight movement the alpha made. It had been a long, long time since she'd seen Lexa naked and in her full alpha glory. Even longer since Lexa had been so hard against her. The extra appendage that pressed into Clarke's hip throbbed and twitched, the tip already coated in slick precum.

The image sent a hot spike right into Clarke's sex, pulling her to roll to face the Alpha. Clarke pressed full against her, trapping the election between them, tight against her bare stomach. Lexa groaned low, her eyes flicking open lazily. The early morning sun washed over them, heating their naked flesh as blue eyes met green.

Clarke stared at the alpha, at Lexa intensely, making a decision then. Even if she'd betrayed her, brought death upon her people, Lexa still crept under her skin and had taken permanent residence within her heart. The blonde leant forward brushing her lips against the brunettes, capturing her in a chaste kiss. Lexa hesitated, only briefly, before her mouth moved against Clarke's. Her hands went to the omegas rump, gripping lightly, pulling Clarke's body tighter against her own, her hips jerking slightly.

The motion rubbed her election into Clarke's stomach, coating it with the liquid that seeped freely from her tip. It drew a low moan from Clarke, which Lexa hungrily ate with their kiss. It grew heated, intense, Clarke's hands winding into Lexa's loose hair, she pushed against the alpha, rolling her onto her back as she straddled her, shifting her body just enough to slid her wetness along Lexa's shift. Clarke's body felt like fire everywhere Lexa's hands roamed, from her butt to the thighs. Up and over her stomach till the alpha cupped a breast in each palm, kneading and rolling the soft flesh in her rough palms. The hot spike that had burned through Clarke's body was now a raging fire, pooling in her sex. She knew she was wet, she could feel it, every time she shifted her hips to grind against Lexa's harden cock, sliding it through her slick folds, over and over. Her clit was throbbing, engorged from the friction she created against Lexa. Regardless of her heat not hitting yet, Clarke knew she was on the brink, and she blamed that for how she was feeling then. Not the undying lust she had for the writhing alpha beneath her.

She wanted Lexa, needed Lexa. In her, on her, around her. She didn't care, Clarke just knew her body yearned for the alpha to claim her prize, namely, her.

"Lexa," the omega groaned as the alpha gave a slight thrust of her hips, the damp tip of her cock knocking Clarke's hot entrance. The alpha grunted, pulling her eyes to meet Clarke's,

"princess, Clarke, make me stop. Tell me to stop," the alpha muttered, her tone sheepish, yet filled with lust. Clarke knew that Lexa wanted it just as badly as she did, but she knew that she was scared. Scared that Clarke wouldn't forgive her for what she did that night, for betraying her. The alpha was lost to her instinct through, her hips jerking against Clarke's sex again. A wicked idea flashed through Clarke's mind then.

She shifted her hips, enough so Lexa's aching shift wound slid past her entrance once again, skipping through Clarke's silken lips. The omega knew this would be punishment for the alpha, who's chest heaved with a low moan. Clarke skid back and too against Lexa's cock, catching her clit on the head, over and over, feeling the first waves of orgasm slipping through her. Clarke positioned one hand in the centre of Lexa's cheat, bracing herself as she continued to rock against the golden woman beneath her, riding Lexa's wanting shafts. Each time she passed the head over her centre, Lexa thrustes, trying and failing to enter Clarke each time,

"No," Clarke groaned, rolling her hips slightly as she pressed her throbbing pearl against Lexa's growling knot, "You wait, you wait for this," the omega gave one last roll of her hips and that's all it took. Her orgasm flooded through her, her body trembled and bucked against the alpha. Lexa reached for Clarke, gripping her hips tightly, pressing up against her as she writhed atop her swollen knot.

In the midst of her come down, Clarke knew she wasn't done, she needed more, she needed all of Lexa. Carefully the blonde repositioned herself, raising her hips and reaching down to grip the twitching cock, she gave Lexa a long stroke, from the top of her now formed knot to the leaking tip, before sliding herself over its head.

She moved down till the head slip through her soaked folds, sliding inside of her with ease. Lexa was large and thick, but the mixed lubricant from them both was enough to slide in with no pain till Lexa was full inside her, Clarke had never felt so full, not for a long time. Lexa had a generously size shaft, thick and long, the barest of curve to it. The pulsing knot pressed tight to the omegas clit, drawing her breath out in short bursts as Clarke began to rock on Lexa. For a moment all was still, Lexa stared up at the omega with misty green eyes, before the alpha within her snapped fully awake. Her hips pumped upwards and Clarke groaned in pleasure.

Their inner wolves howled in delight, pulling moans and grunts from their human counterparts as they began to fast, heavy rhythm with one another. Lexa's hands gripped Clarke thighs tightly while the blonde planted her hands firmly on Lexa's shoulders. The blonde rocked down to meet the alphas every thrust, her clit rubbing eagerly against the swollen knot each time.  
Clarke could feel her second orgasm building, it had been so long since Lexa had been there, been with her, in her, that she knew it wouldn't take long. And by the look on the Alpha's face, she was just as close. Lexa's face was twisted in pleasure, her eyes barely keeping their human color as she lent up, wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke's waist. Lexa buried her face into the omegas neck, her mouth hot against Clarke's skin. Clarke clawed at Lexa's back, nails digging in deep enough to leave tracks down the golden skin. As the alphas hips pumped harder and deeper within her, Clarke felt the brush of Lexa's teeth on her skin, the foreshadowing of a mating mark.

Her mind screamed out, through the mists of pleasure,

 _No, No not yet, not yet!_

It was enough for Clarke to nip at Lexa's ear lobe, drawing the Alpha's attention away from her neck. Their lips crashed together again, furiously kissing as Clarke felt her orgasm crash through her agaib. Every inch of her body felt like fireworks had gone off, her hips stilling as her sex tightened around Lexa's cock. The alpha gave a low whine, still grinding up into Clarke, fingers digging into her hips. With a whine of reluctance, Clarke gave Lexa a shove to the shoulder. The alpha was still to cum and Clarke knew that Lexa didn't deserve that, not just yet.

"Lexa, Lex, Alpha you need to let me off," Clarke cooed into her ear, stroking her hands through the alpha hair. She whimpered and relented, slowly, easing her still eager cock free from the hot folds of the omega. Clarke couldn't stop the whimper that passed her lips as Lexa slid free of her, the feeling of emptiness was too much. Lexa moved to kneel besides the omega, Clarke immediately grasped the soaked member instantly, moving her hands around it. The appendage jumped at her touch, Lexa's eyes rolling back into her head, a moan hanging off her kiss swollen lips as Clarke pumped her shaft quickly.

The blonde couldn't help but watch her face while she worked, Lexa was beautiful, she always had been. As a human and a wolf, she was dark and mysterious and always called for Clarke, deep, deep down the omega knew that even without the mating mark, she already belong to this alpha.

But she'd betrayed her, that cut deep, it hurt and scared Clarke's heart. She understood why the alpha had done it, Clarke had no doubt in her mind that if she'd of been offered the same deal that she may have taken it too. But she knew that she would have run as fast as she could to be at Lexa's side to help. Clarke also knew, deep down, under the hurt that Lexa was trying to make amends, the alpha didn't have to step in to care for the Skikru while Clarke was gone, but she had done. She didn't have to want Clarke back here, or as acting alpha again, but she had proposed it. There had to be something more, Clarke just didn't know what.

Clarke kept her sky blue eyes on Lexa's face as her eyes clenched closed, her jaw set and her body went rigid. Her hips jutted forward, cock sliding through Clarke's hands as the knot swelled and the tip burst. The alpha let out a low moan that transition to a weak howl as her seed was spent.

 **Lexa**

Lexa flopped back hard onto the soft dirt, her breath ragged and her body spent. She felt complete, whole and exhausted all at the same time. She felt the lazy grin creep onto her face as Clarke's eyes raked over her naked, dirt smeared body. As the waves of orgasm eased up, Lexa felt her body return to its natural state, her member shrinking back to her clit. Lexa carefully met Clarke's blue eyes, drowning in the clearness of them, she grinned stupidly, still high from the endorphins of sex.

"betray me again Lexa-"

"I won't. I promise," the alpha quickly replied, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Lexa met Clarke's eyes, reaching forward to cup the omegas cheek, "Never again princess. Your people will be my people. My people will be your people. And I, I am yours Clarke,"

"You've said that before. Look where that got us," the blonde muttered sadly, moving her face away from Lexa's hand. The alpha swallowed the hurt that she felt, knowing she deserved the dig. She had promised these things before, then thought with her head instead of her heart. The result was loosing Clarke for three, very long, years,

"I mean it. I swear on it Clarke. Your needs are my own, your life more important, you are My alpha," Lexa spoke quietly, but she knew her words were heard. Clarke nodded and reached her hand out, letting Lexa grasp it with her own. They didn't speak, but between the look they shared they knee Lexa's words where truth.

"ALPHA! Lexa!" Lexa rolled her eyes and let out a deep groan as Indra's voice cut through their shared moment,

"never a peaceful moment huh," Clarke laughed shallowly, pushing to her feet and offering her hand to Lexa. The alpha took it and stood shoulder to shoulder with her omega as they headed towards the shouting beta.

Indra met them just before the tree line, her nose wrinkled as she scented their sex coated bodies. Her brow furrowed deeply as she eyed the two wolves, dirt and bodily fluid covered. The dark woman handed them both clothes without a word and waited patiently for them to dress, averting her eyes politely. Lexa could tell her Beta was agitated. Her aura seeped all around them, and Indra wouldn't stop tapping her foot. Once dressed Lexa faced her head on,

"What's the issue Indra?"

"insubordinate Skikru wolf Alpha. A beta has been roaming the lands most of the morning, Gustus found him," Indra huffed, leading them across the lawn towards the house,

"What does he want?" Lexa replied curtly, feeling Clarke's fingers entwining with her own. The connection between them grew as their palms touched, electricity flowing up Lexa's arm. Her mate. Her omega. Her Clarke was home.

"to see the omega,"

"I have a name," Clarke grumbled miserably, Lexa couldn't help but smirk. Indra was over protective, she always had been over the younger wolves, especially Lexa. Even when Costia was alpha and Indra served as her Beta wolf, helping train Lexa to be the next alpha, she'd been protective. She was always ready for a lesson or to show her how to hunt, or even bandage scrapes and cuts. She was like a mother to Lexa, even if Indra would never admit it,

"Where is he now?" Lexa asked as they entered the kitchen through the patio doors. Anya was there, busy at the kitchen counters, the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the room, waving through the house. Lincoln and Octavia sat eagerly at the kitchen island, practically drooling at the mouth. The younger alpha female eyed the two as they entered, catching sight of their entwined hands and winking to Clarke. Lincoln smiled gingerly and nudged Octavia's shoulder, they could smell the sex on them. Every wolf could.

"In the basement Alpha, he was being….difficult," Indra muttered. Lexa grunted, she knew only one wolf who'd be so difficult about Clarke. Especially about Clarke being here, with her. He was such a burden, even before Clarke had taken her banishment. Waltzing around like he was a alpha, like Clarke belonged to him. Where as he'd been the catalyst for Clarke even meeting Lexa to begin with.

"Who is it?" Clarke asked innocently as she slipped onto a stool opposite Lincoln at the island. Lexa sighed softly, raising a hand to rib her temples,

"Finn Collins."


	7. Chapter 7

**Abby and Kane**

Abby Griffin couldn't help but pace, back and too up the dining area of her house, wearing a track in the carpet. She could feel Kane's eyes on her, watching her go back and too, back and too from his seat on the couch. She was worried and agitated. Why didn't her daughter want to come home? Why had it taken Bellamy and that huge Trikru wolf, Gustus, to get her back even to Lexa? Was it her fault?

"Abby, you need to stop," Kane murmured, rapping his fingers against his thigh. She let out a low growl. Kane sighed and rubbed his growing beard lightly. This would do no good, he thought. Clarke had made the right call staying with the Trikru Alpha, just until the Packs had joined as one. Kane had full faith in the omega, just as he had done three years ago.

"She's my daughter Kane. She should have come home," Abby grumbled, stopping briefly to face him. He nodded, he understood Abby, but he understood Clarke too. As much as Kane wanted Clarke home, he knew that her staying with Lexa, for now, would solidify the merge much better then Clarke returning home. No doubt Abby would just spend all her time cooing over her daughter, she had missed her only child after all. But it wasn't what Clarke needed right now.

"I know Abby, but you must understand why she stayed with Lexa. For more then one reason,"

"What's that supposed to mean Kane?" Abby all but growled again, pacing once more. Kane sighed and tried to hide his smile. Mother's where always oblivious to the obvious.

"Other then reacquainted herself with the Alpha lifestyle, you must know that she and Lexa –"

"Marcus! I don't need to hear that! Of course I know it, I just don't want to think about my baby girl like that!" Abby cried with disgust, but Kane could see the light in her eyes. Abby knew, deep down, that Clarke would be safe with Lexa. Safe, mated and happy. They'd all seen it develop since Clarke became Alpha years ago. Once Lexa came into mix, Clarke had been a happier teenager. It was a good thing. Abby gave a large huff and finally gave up pacing, instead heading for the kitchen. The Pack meet later that night would call for food. And a lot of it.

The Griffin home was the main Skikru pack house. Much like Lexa's expanse farm house, the Griffin home housed more the just the two Griffin women. The Blake siblings both had a room each, along with Lincoln when he was with Octavia and Kane had taken residence in the attic years ago. Wolves came and went daily, eating, sleeping or seeking medical treatment from Abby, who was the Packs doctor. Most of the Skikru would be arriving there later that night, to eat and discuss the next days events, mainly heading over to the Trikru lands to become merged with the other Pack.

"Do you think I should make some food for tomorrow? You know, to take with us?" Abby called from the kitchen. Kane stood and chuckled, following the beta female into the adjoining room,

"I don't think we have to make an offering Abby. Besides Indra said something about hunting together? So in pretty sure we'll get something to eat," the older beta perched against the kitchen counter as Abby busied herself around the room. She hummed in reply, not meeting his eyes,

"You and Indra are getting pretty close Marcus. I know you still haven't taken a mate, after all these years. Maybe you should follow Octavia's example," Kane caught Abby's arm in a light grip, spinning the woman to face him. He grinned coyly, reaching up his other hand to trace her cheek bone,

"I'm not interested in Indra," he practically whispered. The butterflies in Abby's stomach swirled and twisted, her body inching closed to Kane's. She could taste his breath on her lips,

"You cannot be serious that this is still happening!" a gruff, angry voice cut through their moment. Abby stepped back quickly, averting her eyes to anything but the male beta. Charles Pike slammed through the lounge area and into the kitchen, throwing his bulky weight around. He growled at the two betas, asserting his dominance in the room.

Pike was a difficult man, an Alpha wolf, who decided what he wanted and simply took it. Always. He'd been the first to object to any help from the Trikru Pack, and constantly was a bother when it came to Lincoln or Indra visiting the Skikru territory. The idea of a merge was his worst nightmare.

"Good afternoon Charles," Kane murmured politely as Pike began stomping around the kitchen,

"seriously, a merge, with them, those savages!" he growled, chest puffed out. Abby sighed and turned to face him, face flushed,

"Then we must also be savages, Charles. What makes them so different from us?" Kane cut in before Abby could loose her temper. Pike rounded on him, eyeing the beta wolf carefully. Kane knew he couldn't take Pike, he was a large thick set man, all coiled muscles and anger. Plus he was an Alpha, "I mean, we are all the same really, just different Pack names. Joining as one is just like taking more wolves into our fold. Nothing will change Charles," Kane continued, keeping his tone level. The alpha huffed and growled low, pacing around the kitchen,

"They have different rules, different customs to us. They are led by a child! An Alpha child,"

"and we are led by Clarke, who is in fact two years younger then Lexa. And since you've pointed out Lexa's status, I'll remind you that Clarke is an omega," Abby had begun growling while Kane spoke, her heckles rising and eyes flashing to her wolf color. A brilliant orange that always reminded Kane of the sunset.

"maybe it's time for new leadership then. Strong leadership," Pike spat,

"get out of my house," Abby growled low and threatening, her eyes narrowed, blazing brighter. Pike squared up to the beta woman, a rumbling coming from his chest. They eyed one another for a moment, then Pike was gone. Stomping through the house and slamming the door behind him enough to rattle the windows.

 **Clarke**

Finn Collins.

Finn fucking Collins.

Finn Collins was a beta wolf, one who has pursued Clarke relentlessly since her first heat. Much to Clarke's distaste. Life for Clarke before she became the alpha had been difficult, she was the only omega born for a long time among the Skikru wolves, prized by her mother and father, celebrated among the wolves. She supposed that's why her parents had so willingly taken in the Blake siblings. Bellamy had already presented as a Beta, and they'd all assumed Octavia would be the same. Two loyal betas to look after Clarke, that would have been the plan. It wasn't even that bad when Octavia presented as an Alpha, she would have been a fine mate for Clarke. But they both knew they weren't for each other. Even after the one time they had shared a heated mating session, they both knew it wasn't to be. They had shared something though, something just as deep as mating. So when Finn had interrupted Clarke's third heat and tried to force himself upon her, Octavia had gone wild. Finn had tasted the wrath of An Alpha wolf, but he still didn't back down. Even after he too chose a mate with another Beta, Finn had still relentlessly pestered Clarke, it had begun to boarded on stalking.

Finn had continued to be a royal pain in her ass, even after she became Alpha. He was the reason she'd trespassed onto Trikru land and met Lexa for the first time, he'd been chasing her through the Skikru lands in wolf form. For lack of a better word, Finn had been hounding Clarke for weeks. So she'd ran from him, not knowing what else would work. That's how she'd ended up on Lexa's land, meeting the mighty alpha for the first time. Meeting her true mate for the first time.

Finn was a law unto himself, always the first to cause trouble and do as he wanted, seeing himself as superior to the rest of the pack. Even before Clarke had taken her banishment, Finn had been the first to agitate the Trikru Pack. Picking fights among the ranks. He infuriated Clarke, and the fact that he'd been wandering around Trikru land was even more annoying.

Lexa led her down to the basement, where Finn sat in a large metal cage, his back to the basement door, lent against the bars. As soon as they entered, Lexa, Clarke and Indra, Finn jumped to his feet, spinning other face them, growling low,

"care to explain yourself Finn?" Lexa all but growled as she approached the cage. The boy eyed her, before turning his gaze to Clarke,

"Clarke! Your back, it is true! I came to rescue you from these savages!" he cried, completely ignoring the alpha. Lexa growled again, stepping in front of the omega. Clarke felt a flutter in her stomach, quite liking how Lexa defended her,

"You answer to me Collins. Why where you on my lands?"

"I came to get Clarke. Take her away from your entrapment," he growled back, hands grasping the bars that encaged him tightly,

"He also Riktu's wrist and dislocated Chuk's left shoulder Alpha," Indra quickly murmured Into Lexa's ear, her eyes never leaving Finn. The boy looked between the two, his eyes darting about. He swallowed hard.

"You do know the penalty for injuring another wolf Finn," Lexa growled, her hands fisting at her sides. Clarke could feel the eaves of her anger flowing off her, filling the room. It was all fair game if you were defending yourself from attack, but Finn had purposefully come onto Trikru territory and attacked two of Lexa's wolves, injuring them. Clarke knew what she would do if she'd was Alpha. Finn simple smirked smugly, still glaring at Lexa.  
"Do your worst bitch," he sneered. Lexa went to take a step closer to him, Clarke decided then that Finn deserved what ever he got coming to him,

"Indra, Finn will receive the same injuries he inflicted, with solitary confinement," the alpha's tone was steady, even and dripping their threat. Finns eyes briefly went wide, before he looked to Clarke,

"Clarke, Clarke you can't let her do this. I came to save you! I came to free you!" the beta male whined, clutching at the bars of the cage.

"I'm not trapped here Finn," Clarke said quietly, eyeing the boy over Lexa's shoulder, "I choose to be here,"

"You don't know what your saying. Her alpha scent has made your mind foggy. Come back to me Clarke, were you belong!" Finn whined, his face dropping,

"Finn, I was never yours to begin with," Clarke muttered with a shrug. Lexa shot her a smug look over her shoulder, "Remember, you have a mate already," Clarke continued, rolling her eyes. Poor Raven. She was such a nice girl, another beta wolf who so foolishly mated with Finn when they were much younger. Even after Octavia had publicly told the Pack of what he'd done to her. She'd been a casualty in the hunters attack three years ago, taken a silver bullet to her lower back, which had incapacitated one of her legs. Raven was lame, and Clarke felt like she was to blame for it. If she'd just have been quicker to the single hunter her friend wouldn't be a lame wolf.

"urgh, Raven. She's nothing but a lame wolf now, no use. I could be a good mate to you Clarke, I could take care of you," Finn continued. Clarke huffed and took a step around Lexa, facing the dark haired boy head on,

"I don't need you, or any other Wolf to look after me Finn. I am alpha of Skikru, I can take care of myself. Take your punishment like the wolf your supposed to be," Finn stared, wide mouth at her, taking in her words,

"So your going to stay here? With them? With her? Your going to let them abuse me?" he spat the words and Clarke roared. How dare he speak to her like that, she was his Alpha, Lexa was his Alpha. Clarke lunged towards the bars, sliding her hand through the metal to twist her hand into his shirt, tugging him forward to bash his forehead off the cage bars, hard.

"They are part of us. We are all one pack Finn. Lexa is your alpha, just as I am your alpha!" the beta wolf made a low whine before sagging to the floor, the cut on his forehead from the impact was slowly seeping a thin line of blood. Clarke didn't care, she made her point. She turned, puffing her chest out, head raised high. Lexa caught her arm, gripping just slightly to bring Clarke's eyes to her own,

"Alpha?" Lexa asked, a sly smile playing on her lips as she spoke. The look made Clarke's stomach flutter,

"Leave him there, dole out the punishment," she replied before she continued on to the basement stairs, up and out of the small, dark room. She wanted a shower, wash away the dirt, smell of sex and the words Finn had spoken.

Finding her way back to the guest room was easy, she just had to retrace the steps it would take to get to Lexa's room. For a moment Clarke paused at the Alpha's bedroom door, pressing her hand against the dark wood, tracing the lines of claw marks with her fingertips, she let out a sigh and pressed her forehead to the wood, inhaling Lexa's scent from it. She remembered how the claw marks got there, one particular full moon when they'd been so lost in themselves that they forgot it was even that time of the month. They'd both began to change within Lexa's room, fighting to get through the bedroom door and outside.

Clarke smiled at the memory, at all the memories she had from within Lexa's bedroom. Her heat was so close, but even without it her body yearn for Lexa. Ached for the alpha. They had been so close to making the mating bond, so, so close. Clarke had wanted it and even now, deep down, she still wanted it. Even earlier, when Lexa was buried deep within her, Clarke had nearly let the alpha mark her. But she had to make Lexa work for it, to really work for it. Even if she had promised not to betray her again, Clarke needed to believe it. To feel it. The omega had half expected Lexa to follow her upstairs, she couldn't imagine what else she'd have to say to Finn. Her hand slid down the door frame until she grasped the door knob, turning it and letting herself into Lexa's room.

That too was the same as three years prior. Pristine and organized, Lexa's king sized bed was neatly made, folded to a military grade. The desk area was neatly organized, the books and CD's stacked perfectly straight. No clothes littered the floor, nothing was out of place. Even the posters that lined the walls were perfectly symmetrical with each other . Clarke couldn't help but smirk, the alpha liked the tidiness, she always had done. Even after nights of wanton passion they'd shared in that bed, pillows and blankets thrown askew, Lexa had climbed from the bed and tidied before returning to Clarke's side. The omega eased into the bedroom, heading directly for the bed. She crawled onto the right side, Lexa's side, gathering the pillow in her arms and inhaling the comforting scent of the alpha. Her alpha. Her Lexa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lexa**

"what would anyone see in this whiney excuse of a wolf?" Indra sneered as she shot a look towards the unconscious form of Finn, who was slumped in the cage, blood trickling down his forehead,

"the is a mystery to me Indra. It's an enigma what most girls see in men," Lexa mused as she headed towards the basement door. She met Gustus there, his face creased into a frown, "I want two beta on him until after the moon cycle. He can change in here, put the silver padlocks on the cage. He also needs a broke wrist and dislocated shoulder," Lexa instructed her Beta wolf as she moved past him. Gustus grunted, with a sly grin and set about heading into the cage.

"Wonder what he did to Clarke to get her so riled up," Indra muttered as she followed her alpha up to the main house,

"What ever he did, I'm sure he deserved her reaction," Lexa replied, heading towards her study. At the top of the stairs, Indra broke away, Anya taking her place. She'd been leaning against the study door, smirking. As Lexa moved into the study the older woman followed her in,

"Well Clarke doesn't seem to like him," of course she'd heard it all. Heighten werewolf hearing was sometimes great for people who enjoyed eaves dropping, "she seems pretty adamant to be staying here too," Lexa hummed in reply, trying not to smile. She liked how dominant Clarke had been, just like an Alpha. Lexa also liked how she wanted to stay here, with her. A smile crept across her face as she dropped onto her leather chair behind the desk and pulling out her ledger. She liked to keep track of the wolves in her pack, something that Costia had taught her, know who you've wolves are. For they are family at the end of the day. So Lexa had continued the tradition, for both packs. Births, deaths, indiscretions. It was organized. She liked organized. As Lexa flicked through the book to Finns name, Anya began speaking again,

"Wouldn't you rather take a shower before you do this? You know you reek of sex," Lexa's hand stilled then, grasping the pen within her fingers tightly. Carefully she rolled her eyes up to meet Anya's, and she found the older woman grinning wide, "So you made up huh? Got all cozy, right before her heat too, so it must have been heart felt!"

"shut up Anya," the alpha grumbled, turning back to her ledger, making a note of the date, time and what Finn had done,

"You have to take the next step this time Lex, seriously. Your entire aura has changed since yesterday, honestly you don't feel so, hmm, what's the word….uptight?" Lexa let of a warning growl, slamming the ledger shut abruptly,

"Anya, your over stepping a line," the alpha continued to warn, getting to her feet. Anya may be right about the shower, she could still smell Clarke all over herself. Hell she could almost still feel Clarke's tight walls throbbing around her. The memory of the morning together sent a shiver down her spine, tightening the muscles in her stomach, her skin heating up. The omega was hers, and she was Clarke's. Anya was right, Lexa hated to admit, but they had been intimate without Clarke's heat being present, that had to mean something. Right?

"Look, Lexa, I'm gonna be honest here. Wolf to wolf. Beta to alpha. Blood to blood. You've been in love with Clarke since that first scrap you two had years ago. You were too scared to make a move back then, but it's obvious. You two are meant to be. Don't be a fool Lex," Anya sighed, reaching out to pat Lexa on the shoulder, "but please, go take a shower. The house is beginning to stink of sex," Anya laughed as she darted away from Lexa's swipe, retreating out of the study and probably back towards the kitchen. She seemed to spend a lot of time there, Lexa reasoned that because she couldn't cook to save her life, that Anya had learnt the touch of an angel in the kitchen. Especially with bacon.

There was a never a day that went by that at least half the Trikru Pack flocked to the farm house in search of Anya's cooking, but then again, that's what the farm house was for. The Pack to breath life into. It had always been that way. The farm house had stood long then Lexa could even remember, her earliest memory was of wandering though the halls after the smell of freshly cooked bread. She always imagined it was her mother cooking the bread, but since Lexa had no memory of her parents, she'd never know. With a soft sigh, Lexa flicked back through the ledger, to 22 years prior, scanning for the surname of "Woods".

There they were, her nameless parents. Just their surname, with the dates of their deaths. The day after her birthday. And the cause of their demise. Azgeda. Lexa glared at the page for a moment, grumbling to herself before she slammed the book shut. Every time she got the damn ledger out she had to look them up, like a cruel reminder of what she'd lost so young.

"your so dead if Lexa finds you!" she caught wind of her name then, and a loud clatter from the kitchen. Lexa stood, scenting the air. Lincoln. Lincoln was in heat and changing forms in the kitchen.

damn it the alpha thought as she strode from the study. There was always someone or something to cause a distraction, and it was usually in her kitchen.

"There best be a good reason for this Lincoln," her voice was stern and irritable as she entered the heart of the house, the wolves knew better then to come into the house in four legged form. It left a stronger scent around the building, and usually a trail of dirty paw prints and shedded fur. In Lincoln's case, the remains of his transformation. A messy process to say the least.

"Az–Azgeda," Lincoln panted, rolling his eyes up to meet his Alpha's gaze, "They are here alpha."

Fuck

 **Octavia and Lincoln**

Octavia barked in excitement, tearing through the under bush after her mate. Lincoln had hit his heat and had decided it was a great time to play his favorite game. Hide and seek. Octavia didn't mind, she loved playing with him, he was never just her mate, he was her friend too. Every heat he'd hit so far he'd changed to his wolf form, a big brown wolf, and hidden in the forest till she found him.

Then they began the real fun. The promise of mating boiled through Octavia's blood as she bounded through the forest, her paws pushing hard against the dirt, surging forward fast and faster. She could smell him, he wasn't hiding very well this time. His scent was just up ahead, another few meters and she'd be on him. He'd never see it coming.

That's when the bone chilling how cut through the air, stilling the twilight that reigned around her. Octavia skidded to a halt. The howl was from Lincoln, but it was a panicked howl. A scared how. Something was wrong. With a growl from her chest Octavia began to run again, fast, more urgent then before. She had to find him. Protect him.

As Octavia had predicted it didn't take long to find her mate, Lincoln was cowering under large fern bush, his nose barely sticking out. Octavia crept closer, breathing through her mouth rather then her nose. The omegas scent was thick and overwhelming. Thick with the heat, he smelt like everything Octavia liked, everything she wanted.

Fresh rain, autumn leaves and pancakes. She knew he only smelt like food because she was supposed to be drawn to him, she was, it was extremely difficult not to think of just him right then. Octavia nudged her snout through the bush, rubbing her nose against Lincoln's, drawing him out of his hiding spot.

The brown wolf wiggled free from the spot, rubbing his body along Octavia's. Lincoln gave a soft yip and began to creep forward, flicking his mate with his tail to get her to follow him. They moved quietly through the bushes, till Lincoln came to a halt, nose low to the ground. Octavia followed suit, sniffing the ground then the air. Her head shot up in panic once she caught the scent. The reason for Lincoln's howl.

Azgeda.

The Azgeda pack was here, somewhere in the Skikru woods. Unannounced, trespassing. Octavia's mind spun, thinking a mile a second. She couldn't leave Lincoln, but she had to inform the Alpha's. They had to know the Azgeda were here. But leaving Lincoln would be like offering him up for meat. The Azgeda were known for their brutality towards all wolves, especially omegas.

It wouldn't matter that Lincoln was mated, they'd take him. Torture him, rape him. He's be their little omega bitch and Octavia wouldn't be able to stop them. Turning to her mate, Octavia made a series of low barks and yips, hoping Lincoln would understand her. He made a low whine, before licking her snout and turning away from her.

He ran as fast as he could, pushing himself as hard as he could. The Trikru lands where only a few kilometers away from their current position, he could make it there in a few minutes. Lincoln couldn't deny it, he was scared. He'd heard so many stories of how brutal the Azgeda were, that as soon as he caught whiff of their lingering scent, he'd been terrified.

So he ran like the devil himself was behind him, and closing in fast. Lincoln hated to leave Octavia behind, but he couldn't have stayed, not with his heat so new and Octavia so young. Even though she was an Alpha, she'd be no match for Amy of the Azgeda Alpha's. She would scout them out then return to Abby and Kane. Hopefully.

The farm house for the Trikru loomed into view as Lincoln began to pant heavily, it gave him the boost of energy he needed to skid through the open kitchen doors and on to the white tile. Lincoln whined and tipped as he slipped over the tiles, barking loudly at Anya. The beta stared, wide mouthed, at Lincoln, clearly in utter shock,

"Lincoln, your so dead if Lexa finds you!" Anya smirked, cocking an eyebrow, her aura pulsed around him. The beta could feel his heat. Lincoln didn't care right then, Lexa's rule of no wolf form in the house didn't matter as much as the Azgeda. He barked and whined, pathering on the floor as he willed his changed back to human form. It was just as painful as changing to wolf, and more then a little messy, but this was urgent, he didn't have time to find a spot in the forest to do it.

With a last whine, Lincoln began to shift, his body twisting and breaking as his limbs contorted back to human shape. His fur she'd and his face shortened, fangs falling to the kitchen floor, clattering on the tiles as his human teeth regrew. His paws lengthened and his tail retracted with a sickening pop, till Lincoln lay in a pool of blood and fur, his body trembling,

"There best be a good reason for this Lincoln," Lexa's voice cut through the air, anger lingering on every word,

"Az–Azgeda," Lincoln panted, rolling his eyes up to meet his Alpha's gaze, "They are here alpha."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellamy**

Bellamy Blake grunted with effort, thrusting his hips forward, his cock buried deep within the other Betas wanting cunt. The woman groaned and tightened around his erection, pulling at him to cum. She whined and bucked her hips back against him, pushing herself down his length till she was fully seated at the base of his cock. Bellamy groaned again, thrusting forward, gripping the betas hips tightly as he picked up his speed, driving into her, hard and fast, over and over,

"Oh god! Oh god!" the beta panted, over and over. Crying his name as her orgasm filled her. Her inner walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him, pulling him over the edge and into his own orgasm. He filled her with everything he had, still thrusting deep into the beta until he could no more.

She pulled away first, flopping face first onto the bed, whimpering softly. Bellamy flopped back against the hardness of the motel mattress, groaning lightly as a soft hand trailed up his stomach. He was spent, his body worn out. He sighed contently as the beta female curled around his side, humming in approval,

"I swear you get better every time Bellamy," he looked to her then, meeting icy blue eyes and an angular face. She was called Echo, and she was a risky move, even for him. Around each corner of Echo's so blue eyes was a crescent moon scar. The mark of the Azgeda wolf pack. Bellamy knew he shouldn't be bedding her, but she felt so good, talked so sweet and was easy. She was just simple.

He come across her a few months earlier, frequenting a human bar in Arkadia. He'd smelt her right away, surrounded by a huge group of football playing built men, all jeering and slurring at her. Being the perfect gentleman that he was, Bellman had stepped in, knocked a few heads together and ended up taking Echo home. Well to a motel, he couldn't risk taking her onto Skikru wolf territory. All hell would break loose. They began their sordid affair then. Meeting just before the full moon every month, to fuck away the pent up energy until they couldn't move for a few hours.

"No, your just getting used to my style," he chuckled, trailing a hand down her selling slowly, "I hear the Azgeda will be here soon," he casually threw the comment into the air, waiting to see Echo's reaction. The beta female gave a soft scoff and nuzzled his neck,

"what if they're already here?" Echo spoke into the soft skin of Bellamy's neck, tracing his pulse point with her tongue. His hand stilled on her back, the words processing in his sex fogged mind,

"The Azgeda are already here? Why didn't you say sooner?"

"because I'm banished? And you didn't ask?" Echo thumped Bellamy's chest softly, before pushing off him to sit up, grabbing for her shirt to tug on, "What does it matter anyway? I thought you were against the joining of Packs?" Echo spat, her icy eyes narrowed. Bellamy sighed, mentally kicking himself for divulging such information to the beta female. He just got so chatty after sex,

"Yeah, well it's different now," he muttered, rubbing the spot where Echo had punched him, "Clarke's back," he mumbled. Eyeing the beta wolf as her eyes went wide. Echo stumbled to her feet, searching out her jeans and tugging them on, "Wait, wait where are you going?" he sat then, panic taking over his mind,

"Clarke Griffin. Bloody Clarke Griffin. Have you even realized how much you talk about that omega? Like she's a bloody princess or something!" Echo fumbled with her jeans, sliding them over her pale, narrow hips. Bellamy sighed, he probably did talk about her a lot. She was family, he'd missed her. But, there was always something more there with her. He knew Clarke didn't think of him in anyway other then a brother, a beta. She'd shared more with his damned sister then with him,

"I didn't realize," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck slightly,

"Yeah well Bellamy, if the omega was so damn into you she'd have picked you as her mate by now," Echo was now searching for her battered boots, kicking around the pillows they'd thrown to the floor. Bellamy stared for a moment, processing her words. How did she know Clarke didn't have a mate?

"how would you know that?" he questioned, swinging his legs to the floor and standing in a swift motion. Echo froze, half bent under the bed,

"ummmm…."

"Echo?" the beta female made to scrabble under the bed, but Bellamy was faster. He gripped the back of her shirt and tugged her put, throwing her across the floor slightly, "Talk." He demanded, puffing his chest out. Echo sighed and sat up on the floor, pulling on the boot she'd found,

"There's going to be an attack on the merging tomorrow. Nia wants Lexa dead," Echo stood, scanning the motel room for her other boot,

"What's that got to do with Clarke?" Bellamy questioned, snatching up his jeans from the floor and slipping them on. Something was going on, no time for underwear. Echo sighed, her head dropping forward in defeat,

"Nia wants Clarke."

 **Lexa**

"Get word to the Skikru, bring all their young and weaker wolves here, for protection. Anya, have Tomac and your strongest Betas run the perimeter in shifts. I won't have the Azgeda trespassing," Lexa commanded the room quickly, her Alpha aura pulsing around them, filling the air with thick dominance. Lincoln pulled himself up, his legs still shaking. He braced himself against the kitchen island, raising his eyes to his Alpha, awaiting orders, "Lincoln, clean this up and get to a locked room. They'll be after omegas,"

As Lexa spoke Octavia crashed into the kitchen, just as nude as Lincoln,

"Alpha," she panted, her naked chest heaving. Lincoln couldn't help but stare, his body trembling with his heat. Octavia was hard and bobbing between her legs, eager for her mate. They locked eyes momentarily, a low grumble emitting from the young female alpha,

"Octavia, focus," Lexa growled, stepping between the two. She couldn't have them mating right here in her kitchen. It was already a mess,

"Alpha, sorry. The Azgeda haven't broken across Trikru territory lines yet, but they are close. They have been in Skikru lands, recently. I ran the boarder but found nothing," Octavia struggled to get her words out without panting or growling. She was slowly edging around Lexa, trying to get to Lincoln. Lexa let a loud growl loose from her chest,

"Anya, escort both of them to a safe room, lock the door. Octavia is of no use right now, then find Indra, Titus and Penn . Send Indra to the Skikru, Penn and Titus into Polis and Arkadia to gather the wolves there. We need our strength now. Where is Clarke?" even though she spoke Fast away received every word,

"She went upstairs Alpha, she hasn't come back down so I assume she's sleeping. I can go wake her?" Anya spoke quickly and curtly as Octavia began pawing at Lincoln. Lexa tore her eyes away from them, the smell of Lincoln's heat was becoming unbearably strong. Even though he was mated. It was still strong, oozing around the room in thick waves as the mated wolves began rubbing against one another.

"no. No..I…I..need to go and clean up, I'll wake her and inform her," Lexa found herself staring at Lincoln and Octavia, their scents had melded to one lust filled stench, they were practically fucking right then and there. Octavia was licking and kissing at the dark mating scar at the base of Lincoln's throat, while the tanned skinned omega moaned throaty. Lexa swallowed diary, the sight raising a wave of arousal within her.

"Alpha?" Indra's voice joined the kitchen as she strode in, her nose high in the air. She was breathing through her mouth to avoid the Lincoln's heat scent,

"Anya, please, get these two out of here," Lexa practically begged, feeling the scent seeping into her skin. Her body tingled with electricity, the feeling moving slowly down to her lowers. Just what she needed right then. Anya nodded and began to usher Lincoln and Octavia from the kitchen as Indra rounded on the Alpha,

"What of the merge? We can't surely proceed with the Azgeda so close by?" the beta female asked, her brows furrowed. Lexa pondered for a moment. They could hold off on the merge till a safer time. But then the opposing wolf pack would knowing Lexa suspected something. They couldn't know that they'd sniffed them out so soon, they had to continue with the merge. With the Skikru joining their pack, they would be stronger, United against Nia's pack,

"We continue. Indra, I want you to go to the Skikru, speak only to Kane and Abby. Explain the situation and escort them here for their safety. I don't know what Nia will try to pull," Indra gave a curt nod and exited quickly. One alone Lexa let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Slowly she turned her eyes to the mess Lincoln had left on the white tiles. With a sigh the alpha retrieved the cleaning chemicals form under the sink. And the day had started out so well for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clarke**

 **Four years ago**

She could smell the rain in the air, threatening to fall at any moment. She loved that smell, the promise of rain. Clarke rose her nose into the sky, inhaling deeply as the breeze ran through her fur. She paused at the ground lightly, the dirt still soft from the last down pour. With a roll of her shoulders, she turned her violet eyes towards the tree line, awaiting Lexa's arrival. The alpha wolf had promised to meet her, she was going to show her how to pounce.

Of course Clarke already knew how to pounce, she and her father had spent many an evening chasing Bellamy and jumping on the beta male till he whined and hid from them for an hour. But when Lexa had offered to show her something, Clarke had jumped at the chance. They'd only been acquainted for a few days now, but Clarke couldn't get Lexa out of her head. She was a beautiful girl, two years older then her, strong, already an Alpha of the Trikru Pack.

Clarke couldn't imagine what her mother would say if she knew Clarke was sneaking off with the opposing packs alpha every opportunity she got, Abby was very much pro Bellamy. She never missed a moment to drop the hint for them to mate. Of only she knew what Clarke and Octavia had done last year. The thought of the alpha Blake left a warm sensation in Clarke's belly, she knew her heat was close, it was probably best not to think of Octavia while waiting for Lexa.

As if by magic, the alpha female appeared at the tree line, standing tall and proud, her dark fur rustling in the wind. Even in her wolf form the Alpha was gorgeous. Clarke yippee and darted forward, taking a moment to brush her flank against Lexa's. She felt the alpha still for a moment, before she nipped at her hind quarter. They barked to one another before Lexa began to trot into the trees.

The pouncing lesson turned out to be more of Lexa pinning Clarke to the floor, over and over. Lexa was clearly born to be the alpha she was. The sky had opened and the rain had fallen thick and fast, resulting in the two wolves bouncing and sliding through the muddy forest floor, chasing one another as they rolled around in the dirt. Clarke barked and howled happily, feeling free and happy as Lexa lunged at her playfully.

Clarke still couldn't believe that at only 19 she was leading a whole pack of wolves, by herself. Clarke knew that the night she'd lost her father the Trikru Pack had lost their Alpha too, soon after that Lexa had taken the role and officially approached the Skikru pack and their Alpha, Jaha. This had been quite out of the norm for the Skikru, they'd lived apart from the Trikru for along as Clarke could remember, they stayed on their territory and the Trikru stayed on theirs. Until Lexa took the alpha title.

Clarke shook her head. Drawing her thoughts away from such serious matters, she was supposed to shifting back to her human form. She'd found her usual stash of clothes, tucked away under an elderberry bush, ready for when she had two legs once again. It was becoming a weekly thing now, Clarke and Lexa would meet as wolves, run together, Clarke would "Learn" something new, then they'd shift forms and talk for awhile before they both snuck back home. The omega could hear Lexa shifting in the bushes across from her, whines and growls of pain, turning into very human grunts as the wolf became human again. There was silence for a moment then,

"Clarke?" the omega gave a low whine, indicating she was still as wolf and Lexa moved away from her bush, waiting patiently. Clarke willed her change, her wolf eyes squeezed shut, "Remember. Embrace the pain, breath through it, make it yours," the alpha spoke softly through the leaves as Clarke felt the usual plan flow through her. It was just as bad as changing to wolf.

It took a few minutes but Clarke finally changed back, lying in a puddle of mud, malted fur, teeth and blood. She took a breath, savoring the smell of fresh rain as she did. She took a moment, catching her breath before reaching for her like of clothes. Thankfully they weren't too damp from the downpour, she tugged on the t-shirt and sweat pants before crawling from her changing spot. She stared around the trees, her sky blue eyes searching out the alpha. For a moment Clarke had a horrid feeling Lexa had returned home, leaving her.

"Your getting faster at that," Lexa's soft voice came from behind her as she reappeared, a hand brushing down Clarke's spine. The simple touch made her shudder. She shouldn't feel the way she did about the alpha. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling sheepishly,

"Thanks. I'm trying to do what you suggested. Own the pain, make it my own. Its just, like, a lot you know?" the blonde muttered, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. The omega raised her eyes to meet Lexa's, marveling in the greenest of them. The golden skinned girl grinned, a smile that lit up her entire face and started a whole bunch of butterflies on Clarke's stomach. The blonde swallowed again, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. Lexa eyed her, stepping closer,

"I'm just trying to progress your potential Clarke," the alpha practically whispered, the "K" clicking against her teeth. Clarke's eyes where fixed on Lexa's face, her eyes, as the alpha moved closer, "I'd hate to see potential go to waste," the alpha was right in front of her. Clarke didn't know what to do, she could feel the girls breath, warm against her cheeks. She could smell Lexa, her scent filing her nose, making her head swim. She wanted Lexa to touch her, hold her, have her. The alpha had to know it, she was so close she could practically taste the wet pool that had began between Clarke's legs. Just one look at her an Clarke had become a raging ball of horniness.

"Y-yeah," Clarke mumbled, feeling Lexa's fingers brush against her arm, sliding up to her shoulders, moving to trace the line of her jaw. Clarke held still as the alpha touch her, but inside she was clawing at her insides. Begging for Lexa to do something, anything. It was agony, she needed more, she wanted more.

"God Clarke," Lexa muttered, brushing her thumb against her cheek, steering dirt of her face, "your beautiful," their eyes met and Clarke couldn't take the agony anymore. She'd even crushing on Lexa for too long now and the older girl hadn't made a move. Surely Lexa must feel something for her, she couldn't be this touchy with her without feeling something? Clarke felt her breath shudder through her chest, throwing caution to the wind she surged forward, pressing her lips to Lexa's.

 **Present Day**

Clarke awoke to Lexa shaking her shoulder softly, repeating her name, over and over softly. Her green eyes sparkled as the dying sunlight from the window caught then. Clarke felt the sleepy smile cover her face as she gazed at the alpha,

"Hi," the omega mumbled, stretching herself out on the bed. She didn't care how much skin she exposed from the movement, or how much Lexa was staring at her, Clarke hadn't slept in a comfortable bed for three years, she damn well needed that. That's when the omega remembered she was in fact in Lexa's bed.

"Hello to you too. Did you sleep well?" Lexa asked, smiling lightly, Clarke couldn't help but admire the alpha beauty then. Her dark hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders, she wore a simple black vest and stone washed Jean shorts, leaving her toned legs bare right down to her feet. The alpha stood moving around the bee slowly, straightening the comforter that lay tabled beneath Clarke. The blonde shifted to sit up against the pillows, watching her with keen blue eyes. Lexa's shoulders where you rigid, her tone too stiff, even her aura was off Something was the matter,

"Lex, somethings wrong," Clarke muttered, her eyes never wavering from the alpha. Lexa shot her a look then returned to making the bee beneath her, which was a battle Lexa was going to loose. Clarke wasn't budging for anything, "If we're going to co-alpha one pack, don't you think you should share things with me?" Clarke continued. Lexa remained silent.she's just doing it on purpose now Clarke though, her brows crumpling together. She moved then, practically lunging across the bed to grab Lexa's wrist. The alpha tried to back paddle but the omega was just fast enough to close her fingers around her skin, "You need to talk to me of you expect this to work," for a moment Clarke wasn't sure if she meant them being Alpha's together or then just being together.

Lexa's shoulders sagged slightly, her grass green eyes rolling up to meet Clarke's own eyes. They looked sad, burdened. Clarke tried her hardest to plead with her cerulean eyes, to give Lexa a reason to talk to her. She even pushed her aura forward, eloping Lexa in a wave of warmth. The alpha visibly shivered and stood up, rolling her shoulders. She flexed the muscle sin her wrist and Clarke loosened her grip, moving to kneel on the bed before the alpha,

"The Azgeda are here. Sooner then I predicted. I've sent Indra to retrieve your mother and Marcus Kane. Along with the weaker wolves of the Skikru pack," Lexa's tone was even, unwavering, like her alpha spirit. Clarke took a moment, processing her words,

"what are we going to do? Surely we can't continue with the plans of the merge, it would be too risky," Clarke mumbled, her mind running. The Azgeda could attack them here. Eliminating herself, Lexa, her mother and anyone who could even attempt to lead the Packs. They had to postpone the merge,

"It will continue as planned, they can't know we are still divided. A strong bond will ensure safety for both packs Clarke," Lexa reasoned. Clarke started at her, wide mouthed,

"what if they were to attack during the merge? And everyone important was killed? What if we were killed?" Clarke uttered, dropping her hand from Lexa's wrist.

"I'd defend you till my last breath," Lexa said, strong and clear, her eyes locked on Clarke's. The omega saw the truth she spoke, felt it in Lexa's aura, in her tone of voice. The blonde couldn't explain what came over her, but her lips were on the Alpha's before she realized it. The kiss was deep, passionate. It wasn't urgent or needy like the previous kisses they'd shared, but deeper more meaning behind it.

Lexa hesitate a meet second before she returned the kiss, moving her mouth against Clarke's, her strong arms wrapping around the omegas waist, pulling her closer to her. Clarke shifted till she was pressed flush against the alpha, curving against her body. Clarke's hands wound into Lexa's loose hair, scraping her nails lightly against her scalp, drawing a low moan from the other woman. Which Clarke ate greedily with her kisses. Tongues slid against one another as Lexa's hands slid up underneath Clarke's shirt. Finger tips tracing the contours of her back. Clarke shivered at the touch, feeling the familiar touch of arousal building in her lowers.

As Lexa's mouth moved from her lips to ghost against her jawline and neck, pressing softly to the pulse point of her neck, Clarke's mind narrowed to only them. She forgot about the looming threat of Azgeda, or the arrival of her mother. She only thought of how Lexa's warm breath felt against her skin, how her hands were maneuvering her t-shirt up and over her head. She shivered slightly, but not from the lose of clothing. Her hands threaded in to Lexa's thick hair, digits entwining with the silken tendrils. Lexa's hands returned to her skin, tracing her sides and hips, hooking into the waist band of the sweats Clarke wore, her mouth had began to leave open mouth kisses against her collar bone, the barest hint of teeth grazing her flesh. Clarke felt the hearty moan escape her lips as her head tilted back, exposing her throat, exposing the position of a possible mating bond. The tip of Lexa's tongue ran the length of Clarke's neck till it flicked the hollow at the base, right where a mating mark would be set. Her teeth grazed skin softly, a shot of electricity surging through Clarke's body,

"only taim yu ask, only taim your ready," Lexa mumbled against her skin, speaking the tongue of her people, the Trikru old language. Clarke could barely register the words, never mind understand them. Lexa was too lost in the kisses, the touches o be speaking English. There was a beat between them, when nothing happened, just Lexa's hot breath and grave of teeth against Clarke's skin, "Clarke, do you want this?" the alpha questioned quietly, her voice timid. The omega returned to her senses then, if only briefly, registering the position they were in.

She'd offered herself up to be mated, lost in the air of the alpha, without realizing. Sure she wanted it, needed it, her body and inner wolf called out for Lexa to sink her teeth into her skin, scar her and mate her. But her head knew it wasn't the time, it wasn't right, not just yet. Carefully the blonde retracted her hands From Lexa's hair and leaned back, her arms winding around her chest to cover her skin. Sadly she shook her head as Lexa moved away, her head low, "I'm Sorry Clarke, I have over stepped the line," the alpha went to step away, but Clarke couldn't take the pain in her voice. She reached for Lexa, taking hold of her hand,

"It's not the right time Lexa, not yet."

Lexa left soon after the almost mating, her shoulders sagged and aura deflated. She left Clarke curled up on her bed, hugging herself tightly. Clarke didn't know what to do, especially when it came to Lexa. The omega was beginning to really remember how much she'd fallen in love with the alpha a fee years ago and how much she'd tried to push it down and away during her banishment.

But she couldn't lie to herself for much longer, not with the way her body, mind and heart was constantly calling out to the alpha. Clarke felt cold and empty now she'd left, mumbling something about making preparations. Clarke had simply grunted in reply and let her leave, even though her inner wolf howled for Lexa to stay. Clarke shifted on the Alpha's bed, turning her back away from the door, to stare at the Pulp Fiction poster. She remembered the first time she watched that movie, funnily enough it had been with Lexa.

 **Four Years Ago**

Lexa hadn't mentioned the kiss they'd shared a week ago. Nor had she made a move to do it again. Clarke itched for another kiss. Another brush of lips, roll of tongue or even a nip of the Alpha's teeth against her bottom lip. For the last week every time Clarke had though about the stolen, heated make out session in the heart of the Trikru forest she'd had to excuse herself from her mother's presence and gone to her room.

It was getting harder and harder to explain to Abby Griffin that no, she wasn't on her heat, she was just a damn horny teenager who was crushing on the Trikru Alpha so much so that she was sneaking off to meet her most week nights to run around as wolves. But how does a seventeen year omega wolf explain that to an over protective beta momma wolf? So Clarke had given up and simply carried on sneaking out in the dead of the night.

Which led to her sat beside Lexa, on the brunettes bed, attempting to focus on Uma Thurman and John Travolta dancing the weirdest dance she'd ever seen. It was some sort of bizarre jig. Clarke couldn't see why Lexa had wanted to watch this movie, Clarke could think of so many other things they could be doing right then. She shifted again on the bed, brushing their shoulders together. Lexa gave a slight roll of her shoulders and cleared her throat slightly, her emerald eyes still fixed on the screen of the TV in her room. Clarke snuck a look at the alpha from the corner of her eye then huffed, there was no way anything was going to happen, Lexa was too transfixed on the movie.

So Clarke took the chance to scan the bedroom, she noted the posters on the walls, (Pulp Fiction, Reservoir Dogs, American Werewolf In London, The Clash and a Ramones one) all perfect straight and in line with one another. Her desk was piled with college books, mostly phycology and sociology text books, a few CD that's Clarke couldn't make out the titles of and some note books. All perfectly stacked up. Everything was so very neat and tidy. Yet in the forest the way Lexa had been was messy and feverish, like the alpha didn't suit the room she lived in. Clarke couldn't help but try to figure out the girl besides her. Lexa shifted again, nudging Clarke's shoulder,

"did you know the word fuck was used 265 times in this?" the alpha stated the fact quite proudly, Clarke couldn't help but role her eyes,

"Could think of another time to use the word fuck," the omega muttered, instantly mentally kicking herself. Sure she meant it, she couldn't explain in words how much she wanted Lexa to fuck her. She was beginning to crave it. She liked what she and Octavia had shared that one time, but the way Lexa smelt, felt, was called to Clarke on a whole new level.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexa asked, her tone low, husky. Clarke turned her eyes to the alpha, meeting those breath taking green eyes. The idea swallowed dryly, feeling the alpha aura crawling up her skin,

"just that, we, like had that thing last week and we haven't spoke about it or anything…" Clarke trailed off as she watched Lexa lick her lips. Clarke mind ran Riot with what she wanted that tongue to do, "I just though, that, we would –"

"do it again? Do you want to do it again Clarke?" Lexa's tone was so low and so dangerously close to a growl. Clarke's body felt on fire, the heat pooling right down at the apex of her thighs. She let out a meek whine as the alpha grew closer to her, her hands winding around her waist and easily lifting Clarke onto her lap. The blonde shifted slightly against Lexa, drawing a grunt from the alpha. For a moment they stared at one another, "Well?" Lexa muttered, her breath hot against Clarke's mouth. The omega hadn't even realized their lips were so close.

"I want more," the omega breathed as Lexa closed the distance between their mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Abby and Kane**

"so your telling me that the Azgeda pack are already here? And they've been on our land?" Abby spoke slowly, hugging herself tightly as Indra nodded silently. The beta wolf made a low noise in her throat, staring intensely at the kitchen floor,  
"Alpha, Lexa has instructed me to help you move the pups and elder wolves to Trikru land for safety," Indra's tone was even and calm, her aura just as so. Kane stepped up beside Abby then, wrapping an arm around her. He was warm, he was safe. Kane would know what to do, as Abby rolled her eyes up to his, he nodded and smiled softly,

"Okay. Okay, well get the betas together and start moving people across. Is there enough room?" he asked Indra, the beta woman nodded, explaining that many of the Trikru wolves where willing to open their homes to the Skikru, and that Abby was warmly welcome Within Lexa's home,

"what about the Merge Indra?" Kane asked, stepping away from Abby, "It is still happening right?" Abby stared at the beta male, slack jawed. Why would he even ask that, surely it would be a ridiculous ides to continue with that. Wouldn't it? "It would make sense to carry on with the merge, so we are united and strong," Kane continued, twisting his hands together. Indra made a grunt and nodded,

"Lexa will be please to hear you agree with this. She believes the same thing Kane. We will be merge at the full moon, and stronger then the Azgeda!" the dark woman grinned wide, reaching out to Kane to clasp hands together. They smiled and laughed loudly, their happy and warm aura's flooding over Abby. Abby wasn't sure, but the way the two betas interacted made her feel comfortable and at ease. Lexa maybe young but she was confident and strong.  
If nearly two hundred of the Trikru wolves trusted her, then Abby knew she must too. Besides, Clarke had to know, had to agree or she'd of protested. And everyone knew how loudly that girl could protest.

"Alright, let's do this then. We'll find Bellamy and Wick and get them moving people across in their cars," Abby nodded ay her own words as they trio set about leaving the house. Abby briefly stopped to grab her always packed medical bag, she couldn't leave without that. It was habit. Kane and Indra headed outside, as the front door banged open that's When Abby heard the shouting.

Outside the Griffin home Abby found Charles Pike and his signature scowl glaring at her. Along with fifteen other wolves. All wearing similar expressions,

"Charles, you need to calm down," Kane was reasoning, his hands raised. Pike growled, his chest puffed out again, his eyes dark,

"I'll be calm when we can live without the Trikru scum," he growled, shooting a look towards Indra and the small group of Trikru wolves who flanked her. Pikes gang began murmuring and growing restlessly,

"Pike! What the hell is going on? We need to get the pups and elders together " Abby called out as she joined Kane.

"We're not going any where Abby. We are staying here. We choose to ignore the merge,"

"You'll be nothing more then mutts!" Indra growled, glaring at the broad chested man. Pike rounded on her, striding across Abby's garden to stand face to face with the beta woman,

"We'll be free wolves!" he spat angrily at her feet. Indra roared, snapping her teeth at him. Abby could see why wanted to lunge at him, but her sense of honor and loyalty to Lexa stopped her. If Pike wanted to do this, so be it. Lexa had good, strong wolves, like Indra, who would help the Skikru, exactly what they needed.

"Kane, help Indra. Go from house to house and ask every wolf what they want to do. We won't force anyone who doesn't want to go, but make sure they know their options," Abby spoke softly, but she knew every wolf on her small garden heard her. Kane nodded and began to walk away, Indra and her wolves following,

"Such a good lap dog these days Kane," Pike called out, laughing deeply. He turned to his little Pack of turncoats and didn't see the fist of Kane flying through the air till it landed on the back of his head. Pike crumpled to the floor, growling low, " bad move Marcus, bad move," the words came out as a rumble. Abby watched as Pikes body began to shift and twist, his shirt ripping from his skin as fur sprout. He was changing forms, right then and there, in broad daylight. Kane had to run, he'd be nice match against the alpha male,

"MARCUS!" Abby shouted as she turned, but it was too late. Her Beta wolf was already tearing off his clothes, his own shift ripping through him. Pike's wolves began to create a semicircle around the two men, jeering and yelling as they did. Abby ignored them, going to Indra and grabbing het arm, "We don't have much time."  
Kane barely registered the commotion around him as his body twisted and broke. His shift was about as painful as being skewered through the chest with a million hot pokers, but that's what you get when you rush it and anger courses through your veins.  
Opposite Kane, Pike had risen to his four feet, a huge grey wolf, complete with snarling jaws. For a moment Kane had a brief tinge of panic that was cut short by Pike's ground shaking roar. Kane growled in return diving forward and latching his jaw around Pike's throat. He felt claws slide into his sides as the bigger alpha fought him off, growling and barking loudly.

Around them the crowd jeered and laughed, Kane ignored then, diving in again to bite at Pike's belly. The bigger wolf dived forward, narrowly missing Kane's bite. Pike's jaw closed around his tail, tugging Kane through the grass, tearing up Abby's garden. The crowd of men parted then, Pike still dragging Kane across the ground. He howled and roared, twisting his body to he broke free. Jumping to his feet, the beta wolf made a snap decision and took off, heading directly for the trees. Pikke would be too big to maneuver around the thick trunks and if he made it to Trikru land, he'd have back up.

Well, Kane hoped as much.

 **Lexa**

"Nyko, is everything set for tonight?" Lexa asked the Alpha wolf besides her as she watched the cars approach from Skikru lands, she'd changed from het vest and shorts to something more respectable for the Skikru. Her favorite black jeans, white their and a simple back plaid button down over the top. She'd tied her hair up into braids, leaving her face free and unframed. Many of the Skikru wolves had yet to see or meet her, she had to give the right impression to them for the first time. The bearded man besides her grunted in response, eyeing the approaching vehicles.

"Everything is set my Alpha, the circle is prepared, Anya is finishing off her banquet and rooms are ready and waiting for our guests,"

"our pack Nyko," Lexa corrected him quickly. Nyko nodded and shifted slightly at his spot,

"Do you trust me Nyko?" Lexa asked, her tone soft. She clasped her hands behind her back as several of the cars came to park before her home. The Trikru wolves who had volunteers homes began to step forward then. Greeting the Skikru wolves who emerged from their jeeps and vans with smiles and hugs, welcoming them with kindness. Lexa eyes each and every face, mentally cataloguing her new pack.

"Of course my Alpha. With my life," the alpha besides her replied, turning to meet the younger woman's eyes. She nodded and he headed into the smaller then expected crowd, greeting Abby Griffin in a tight hug. The two were both Pack healers and had recently been sharing opinions on how to reset bones when a patient was in wolf form. That had been an interesting conversation for Lexa to walk into one evening in her kitchen. As Abby broke away from Nyko she headed towards Lexa, her face grim,

"I was expecting more," the alpha said softly, her eyes still on The Skikru. Her own wolves were helping with bags, children and the elders of the other Pack, leading then towards their homes with happy laughter and soft words. Lexa felt her chest swell, never feeling more proud of what she was leading.

"We ran into some issues. Charles Pike, he doesn't agree with the merge and has some how convinced quite a few not to join us tonight," Abby explained ad Lexa led her into the house,

"So what's been done?" Lexa quickly questioned,

"Kane… Marcus made a fool move. When I left with everyone they were heading into the forest as wolves," Abby explained, turning into the lounge area of the farm house and dropping heavily onto Lexa's leather sofa. She let out a heavy sigh and sank against the cop material. Lexa watched for a brief moment, before turning to the Beta wolf who stood by the open front door,

"Penn, head into the forest, find Kane. Interfere only if needed," the young male beta nodded abs disappeared from view, just as Clarke rounded the corner. Their eyes met briefly, before the omega looker away, heading towards her mother,

"Hey mom," she muttered softly, dropping onto the soft besides her. The two Griffin woman shared a brief hug, their aura's briefly merging. It sent a wave of warmth around the room, to keep it felt like home, family and love. Her heart panted with lose then, her eyes dropping away from the sight before her. As a child growing up with no parents had made Lexa a stranger to such things, sure Indra had been a good step in and even Anya and Costia had been there to teach Lexa about the world, share things with her. But they had always felt like older siblings, rather then parental figures. Lexa wished she could remember more of her parents then just the barest smell or touch of warm hair through her fingers. She'd been so young when she'd lost them, and no-one was willing to speak of the Woods family.

"Are you okay? Are you eating? Sleeping?" Abby's voice drew Lexa attention away from her family misery, she moved to lounge area, seating herself in one-off the leather arm chairs that flanked the sofa. Clarke pulled a face, shifting away from her mother, sliding ever so slightly closer to Lexa on the sofa,

"Yes mom, yes. I'm a grown ass woman, of course I'm doing the basics," Clarke grumbled, briefly sounding like a teenager once again. Lexa couldn't help but smirk, having know Clarke as a teenager and how stubborn she'd been, it was a change to see her act like that once again,

"I'm still your mother Clarke, I have to worry about my baby,"

"mom! Seriously. Not a baby," Clarke rolled her eyes, then turned the cerulean pools to Lexa, begging to help. The alpha smirked wider,

"She is to be Alpha again Abby, not much of a baby anymore I'm afraid," the older girl mused flicking her eyes to the elder Griffin woman. Abby's shoulders sagged as she nodded,

"I suppose. So, are we all set for this merge? Ready to go?"

"Yes. There are a few things to run through with Clarke, since she will be doing the main bulk of the ceremony, then you and Marcus have to participate. But it's a very small. Quick thing. The main length comes from the pack hunt after," Lexa explained, her hands resting on her thighs, fingers itching to reach across to touch Clarke. Since the omega had entered the room her aura had been lingering thickly around them. It was a strange mix of smells. One that Lexa recognized as the hints of Clarke's heat being near, it called out for her, just her. She wanted to pull the omega onto her lap, hold her against her, nuzzled her neck, kiss her. Anything, she just wanted to have contact with the blonde girl.

As Lexa practically clawed at her jeans, Clarke rounded her sky blue eyes on her. The alpha felt her breath catch in her throat as Clarke surveyed her,

"What do I have to do?" her voice was like velvet against Lexa's skin, she had to hold herself still to avoid a very notice shudder run through her body. Never before had the start of Clarke's heat effected her this way, Lexa didn't know what was happening to her. She'd smelt several omegas heats just starting before and none of them had ever effected her this way.

"We stand before the pack and make a vow to the Moon Mother in the old tongue. Then our betas will make a vow to us, as their Alpha's. Then the written laws are agreed to. Once all that is done, we hunt as a Pack," Lexa explained, her throat feeling dry and rough. Clarke kept her gaze steady on the Alpha,

"sounds easy enough," the omega shrugged before turning back to her mother. The alpha kept her eyes on Clarke, not really paying any attention to what the Griffin women were discussing. Lexa liked the way Clarke's hair flowed down her back, the way her clothes fitted her so perfectly. Clarke was still wearing some of Lexa's own clothing, namely jeans and a t-shirt that was once black and was now grey. Lexa wasn't sure if it was a band t-shirt or one of those really bad slogan shirt she used to wear. Lexa decided she like Clarke in her clothes, it clicked what the other scent on the omega was then. Herself. Lexa could smell her own scent on Clarke and damn, she liked it. The universe was making it quite obvious that they were meant to be one.

"Hey, Lex, have we got another spare room in here? This little wolf is lost," Anya's voice cut through the Alpha's thoughts and Lexa was damn glad for it, her mind was just starting to wandering into naked Clarke territory. Lexa eyed her Beta, who stood in the archway to the lounge area, a timid looking girl stood behind her. The girl shifted in her spot, Lexa noted that her left leg was restricted by a brace. A lame wolf, this must have been Finn's mate,

"Raven!" Clarke cried joyously, practically throwing herself over the back of the sofa to embrace the girl tightly, "You can stay in my room!" the omega declared,

"Wow, didn't think you'd missed me that Much princess," Raven flashed a wide grin around the room as Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa caught sight of Anya then, happily holding the girls bags and what looked to be a tool kit, her eyes locked on the lame wolf,

"Seriously, this princess thing can't still be going!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven**

Raven Reyes dropped down out of the Jeep, onto the dirt in front of the Trikru Alpha's home, wobbling just slightly. Her leg tingled and the brace groaned from the landing. With a grumble the beta female reached back into her car and began gathering her things. Abby had just enough time to tell her to pack clothes and anything essential before she'd run off to try and gather some of the other wolves who didn't agree with Pike. So naturally she brought he favorite tool kit. It was always essential.

"Do you need a hand?" Wick's voice floated over to her and Raven held back her glare as she turned. He was always trying to help, maybe a little too much, like he felt sorry got her, for being lame, being stuck with Finn as a mate.

"I got this Wick. Just like everything else," Raven grumbled, hefting her duffle back up over her shoulder. Wick still approached her, his grey eyes scanning her nervously,  
"You can take some help Reyes, no one is gonna think less of you," he muttered, reaching for her tool bag. Raven couldn't help but growl, snatching up the bag quickly,

"I said I've got this," Raven repeated as the beta male shifted awkwardly on the spot. His head dropped and he nodded, mumbling an "Okay" before shuffling away. Raven watched him leave, feeling a little bad. Wick was a good guy, a nice caring beta wolf who tried to be there for everyone. He wasn't a bad electrician either, but sometimes he was just too over protective. Ever since Finn had started being the biggest arse in the world Wick had been there for her, Raven couldn't deny it, she had been tempted. She knew Finn had cheated on her, several times, and used to chase around after Clarke all the time. But once your mated, it stuck, unless The Alpha stepped in a severed the bonding. Or your Mate died.

Raven was glad for the fact that only omegas and Alpha had the bond marks, it would make leaving Finn easier. She'd been planning it for a while now, once the merge was done with the Skikru, Raven was going to request that her mating to Finn would become null. He was just not there anymore in their relationship. Raven sighed softly, grumbling to herself as her mood dropped. She raised her head, scanning her surroundings.

Half the wolves that had come from the Skikru had found help from the Trikru wolves. Ushered and helped into the homes that were welcoming them. The Trikru really had it planned out well, like a tiny village all situated around the expanse farm house. The Alpha's home. Raven admired the homes that lined the dusty Road that ended at what looked to be a kids wooden play area, people scattered the streets, talking, laughing. Like one big family. She couldn't help but smile,

"Hey, have you got a buddy yet?" a voice cut through Raven's thoughts, drawing her eyes to the speaker. She was tall and lithe, her muscular arms bare, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a brain that flicked over her shoulder. Her eyes where bright and dancing and the smile the woman held was stunning, Raven swallowed dryly,

"What?"

"A buddy? Have you got somewhere to stay…" the woman trailed off, clearly figuring out that no other Trikru wolf had approached Raven. She stepped forward, still smiling brightly, "I'm Anya. I'll sort you out a bed," the woman gave a wink, and Raven felt a shiver roll down her spine. Anya gave her the quickest of scans, taking in her duffle and tool bag, then the keg brace. She didn't say anything, just smiled brighter. A certain kind of shiver she hadn't felt for a long time, "Come on then," Anya said brightly, turning towards the farm house.

Oh great, just my luck, she's the Alpha's beta wolf! Raven took a breath forward heaving herself forward, cursing her damn ruined knee as it ached deeply. Of course Anya had to be the Alpha's beta wolf, only Raven could attract such people. But she had to give to Anya, she'd taken note of her leg brace and bags, but still hadn't pestered to take the bags. Raven appreciated that.  
"Hey, Lex, have we got another spare room in here? This little wolf is lost," Anya called out as they entered the house, rounding through a large archway that led into a lounge area. Raven gave it a Dean, nodding at Abby Griffin and grinning wide as she caught Clarke's eyes. Sure her mate had chased the omegas tail since her first heat, but Raven had grown up with Clarke, she was her friend. As she shifted awkwardly behind Anya, Raven caught sight of another girl in the lounge area, she looked around her own age, with braided hair and a butch looking plaid shirt. She sat stiffly, her hands grasping her thighs tightly. She must be Lex, the Alpha.

"Raven!" the omega practically squealed, launching herself over the sofa and barreled into her. They hugged tightly before Clarke finally let go, grinning wide at her. Raven smiled back, she'd forgotten how the omegas aura could effect everyone around her. Clarke was happy, so she was happy. Clarke was also so very close to her heat, the smell of it was there, just underneath one that smelt new to Raven, she gave Clarke another quick sniff. She smelt like Alpha wolf. Was she mated now? Raven couldn't see evidence of a mating mark on her neck, but she smelt like she was. "You can stay in my room!" the omega declared,

"Wow, didn't think you'd missed me that much princess," Raven smirked, nudging her friend slightly with her shoulder.

"Seriously, this princess thing can't still be going!" Clarke said with a role of her eyes, "Come on, I'll show you the way. I've got it Anya," Clarke said almost too happily. Anya nodded slightly, her eyes on Raven as she started to move away. Clarke however had turned to looking into the room they were leaving, her eyes meeting the Alpha's briefly. Raven felt the tension in the air rise slightly as the Alpha wolf drew in a ragged breath, inhaling the omegas near heat scent again. Raven cough lightly, drawing the blonde attention back to her. Clarke smiled wide and started forward, leading the way,

"Hey, wait I didn't catch your name Beautiful," Anya said with another electrifying wink. Raven felt her cheeks head as she shifted the duffle back on her shoulder,

"It's Raven."

 **Clarke**

"So that's her huh?" Raven asked as she dropped onto the bed in the guest room, Clarke's room. The blonde eyed the beta wolf as she pushed the door shut, tearing her eyes away From Lexa's bedroom door,

"What?" she questioned, perching on the bed next to her friend,

"Don't be coy. The alpha down there with your mom. That's the Trikru Alpha right? The one you used to sneak off to see like, every night," Raven grinned wide, she reached down to fiddle with her knee brace as she spoke, unbuckling it from her leg, a low sigh of release leaving her lips as she did. Clarke fidgeted next to her, raising her hand to tug it through her hair lightly. She could feel her cheeks burning,

"Well, yeah I guess so," the knees mumbled, looking anywhere but Raven's face. She knew the other girl was grinning wide, a laugh begging to be uttered,

"There's no guess about it Princess. You smell like her, but I'm not seeing a mating mark, unless you guys went more intimate with it," Clarke gasped and met Raven's eyes, punching her lightly in the shoulder. Clarke knew that the mating mark between an Alpha and Omega was usually placed at the base of each parties neck, easily displayed and viewed by others, but the thought of being marked elsewhere, lower on her body, had sent a delicious shiver through the omegas body. Not that she was going to admit it to Raven,

"We aren't, that hasn't even, urgh! Your impossible Reyes!" Clarke grumbled, flopping only her back on the bee. Raven laughed and poked the blondes side,

"You want it though. Its obvious, even wince before you do your little banishment. You were always here, always came back smelling of her. If I remember correctly, you spent most of your heats over here,"

"shut it Reyes," Clarke grumbled, covering her face with her hands,

"Admit it then. You want the big bad Trikru Alpha to be your Mate!" the beta wolf laughed, poking the omega again. Clarke whined and rolled on the bed, her face still covered. Admitting it to herself was one thing, admitting it out loud was another. Then it would be real, honest and true, "Oh god Clarke, even without saying it, it's obvious. Just do it already, before your heat hits and your just sex crazed," Raven sighed and flopped down next to the blonde. Slowly Clarke uncovered her face, meeting her friends eyes again,

"I think I'm love with her Raven,"

"Octavia owes me five bucks," she laughed, sliding her hands behind her head and smiling smugly. Clarke roared and punched her in the shoulder again, feinting a hurt look on her face. Raven chuckled outlook, shoving the omega back,

"You can't treat me like this, I'm your Alpha!" Clarke declared as she sat up with a wide grin, "Though, on a serious note, Erm. The whole Finn thing, I'm sorry he's such a jerk," Clarke's tone dropped as she spoke, watching Raven's smile fade away. She sighed softly, eyes locked on the ceiling over her,  
"He's a jerk. I don't even know were he is, I haven't seen him for days," Raven gave a stiff shrug. Clarke chewed at her bottom lip, eyeing her friend,

"He's in the basement," the omega mumbled, staring at Raven's face, watching her reaction. She sighed and scrunched her nose slightly,

"What did he do?"

"broke someone's wrist and dislocated another's shoulder. Lexa had him caged and the wounds reinforced onto him," Clarke spoke quietly, softly, actively pushing her aura over Raven. She wasn't exactly sure how Raven was going to react to that news. The beta female simple shrugged her shoulders, sighing heavily again,

"Good call from the alpha," Clarke smiled softly and flopped down onto the bed again shuffling into Raven's side, nuzzling her arm. Raven wrapped an arm around her, hugging her friend tightly, "We missed you Princess," the beta mumbled into Clarke's hair. It felt good to the omega, to be hugged by her friend, to be missed. The contact soothed them both, a feeling of content settling through the air, "Though don't get all high and mighty 'cos your alpha again," Raven laughed, ruffling Clarke's hair.

Just as the omega was about to retaliate, the bedroom door opened slowly, knocking as it did. Anya's bright eyes appeared, locking directly On Raven as she entered. The Trikru beta scanned the tanned girl, taking her missing brace, t-shirt pushed up over her toned stomach, tousled hair. And the way she was grabbing a pillow, intent on smacking Clarke with it,

"Hey, Clarke? Lexa wants to see you," Anya mumbled, her eyes trill transfixed On Raven. Clarke looked between the two, noting how Raven's breathing had hitched once the other woman entered the room. Clarke was pretty sure she could probably strip down to nothing and the two wouldn't notice her right then. She slid from the bed, straightening her shirt as she approached Anya,

"She has legs and a mouth, don't see why she couldn't come get me," the omega mumbled as she slid past Anya, who simply grunted in reply. Clarke rolled her eyes and left the guest room, planning on putting enough distance between herself and the two beta wolves before they started something.

She found Lexa in her usual spot. Seated behind her wide desk in the study, Abby was there too, Clarke was thankful of this. As soon as she entered the study and met Lexa's eyes, she felt the lick of her looming heat run down her body. Lexa's eyes blazed with want, with need, sending a cold shiver along the omegas skin. Abby cleared her throat, turning to face the two,

"So, these Alpha Laws?" the older Griffin woman muttered, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Lexa finally tore her eyes away from Clarke, running her hands over a battered, yellowing piece of paper before her,

"They've been passed down through our packs for years and years. They are the same for every wolf pack, we all follow them," Lexa spoke strong and clear, but Clarke could feel her aura wavering around her, "Here, these are what you'll be agreeing too once we are merged, they are absolute," Lexa mumbled sliding the yellowed paper across the table. Clarke peered at the elaborate written rules, taking them in.

 **"1.) Alpha's ruling is final. Their Orders are to be followed at all times, no exceptions. If a Beta gives an order in the Alpha's stead, they are to be followed at all times.  
2.) No treason or betrayal within the pack: This is the act of any persons that put the pack and/or the Alpha at jeopardy;**

 **Outing your fellow pack members to humans  
The attacking of the alpha  
Giving information to a known enemy that effects the pack  
Bring harm to the pack/pack members  
Spying for another faction/group**

 **3.) No form of murder is allowed to Pack Wolves or humans**

 **4.) No Oath breaking. This is, in effect, any oath or word given to the Alpha or any Pack Wolf**

 **5.) No stealing from Pack Wolves or humans**

 **6.) No desertion without reason**

 **7.) No Rape. This includes mated or unmated wolves of all status.**

 **8.) No harming of a Pup. They are the pillars of the Pack and are thus to be cared for by any Pack Wolf**

 **9.) The act of Mating is a sacred act, only to be broken by permission of the Alpha or death of a mate.  
The Mating of An Alpha and Omega is an unbreakable act, sealed with the mating bond and mark. Only death of one, or both parties will sever this bond.**

 **10.) Any violations of any treaties will be dealt with accordingly.**

 **Punishment for Lawbreaking**

 **Punishment for Lawbreaking will vary dependent on the circumstance and severity of the crime. Lawbreakers are subject to punishment as seen fit by the Alpha. Punishments can include any of the following, depending on the crime and severity, and will be judged accordingly.**

 **-The Cage  
-Banishment  
-Stripping of Rank and Name  
-Damaged caused to others back upon yourself  
-Death"**

"They're very absolute," Abby muttered, scanning the words for a third time. Clarke looked up to Lexa, who gave a light shrug,

"It's been our way for hundreds of years. The Skikru even follow some of these without realising," the alpha said softly, her eyes yet again locked on Clarke,

"Like my banishment," the blonde muttered,

"You didn't even know of these laws then Clarke. But deep down, you knew the penalty for what you did," Lexa continued, her eyes soft, sad. Still hurting for those three years lost.

"I accept then as our laws, Alpha," Clarke said with a curt nod. Lexa mirrored thr movement, reaching across the desk to grasp Clarke's hand,

"As do I, Alpha."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bellamy**

"I don't think this a good idea," Echo grumbled besides Bellamy as he turned onto the dirt Road leading up to the Trikru compound. He didn't reply, just kept his eyes on the road, his kind was still reeling from the information his fuck buddy had revealed.

The Azgeda wanted Clarke. He could only assume their Alpha wanted her as a mate. Who wouldn't want the only Skikru omega? Bellamy frowned hard as he swung his truck into park behind what he recognized as Raven's Jeep.

"This is going to go badly," Echo continued to mumbled as Bellamy exited the vehicle, moving around to yank her door open,

"Come on. We, you need to tell the alpha everything," Bellamy all but tugged Echo free from the car. Her eyes shifted nervously around the compound, taking in all the houses and wolves who were milling around the lands. She tucked herself into Bellamy's side then, letting him lead the way into the large farm house in front of them. Bellamy strode through the open front door, heading straight for the heat of the house, Lexa's study. He paused for a moment, scenting the air.

He smelt Abby Griffin and Clarke, Lexa and her Beta wolves. And Raven, oddly enough, he could even smell his sister and her mate, Lincoln. Well he didn't have to scent then out, since he could hear them, just further down the corridor, grunting away. Lincoln must have hit his heat. With a shudder at the thought of his Alpha sister in her rut, Bellamy rapped his knuckled against the study door.

For a moment nothing happened, then Gustus was tugging the door open, regarding Bellamy and Echo with a dark look,

"Azgeda," the huge man growled grabbing Echo by the scruff of her neck and ragging her into the room. She helped and squirmed, but Gustus had her above the ground, carrying her as if she was a mere pup. Bellamy strode into the study, holding his head high, pushing his aura around the room. It didn't get far as it met the hard wall of Lexa, who was glaring darkly at him,

"So, you finally bring your consort into my home Bellamy," the alpha all but growled as Gustus dropped Echo the ground. The Azgeda wolf crumpled to her knees, bowing her head low. Bellamy took position next to her, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the wolves in the room,

"Alpha, she has certain information you may find a value to," he spoke clear and confident, meeting Lexa's steady gaze. She nodded slightly, indicating him to continue, "Echo has informed me that the Azgeda are in fact here, on our lands already,"

"We are aware of this Bellamy, unless there is anything else, you may go and dispose of the banished," Lexa spoke with a clipped tone. Bellamy blinked, one of the other wolves must have scented the Azgeda already. Damn it the beta make thought, clenching his fists,

"Wait, please Alpha. There is more," Echo had raised her head, her eyes pleading to be heard,

"Go on mutt," Lexa growled as Gustus began pacing behind them. Bellamy kept his back straight, standing tall,

"The Azgeda, Nia, she wants your head. She wants your lands and packs,"

"Again, this is not news to me. I'm fully aware of what my aunt wants in life and why she is invading our lands," while she spoke, Clarke had risen and moved behind her. Bellamy eyed the omega, barely meeting her eyes. Clarke's aura had changed, developed since Bellamy had brought her back, she stood proud, mirroring his own stance. Shoulders rigid, back straight, head high,

"There's more, I swear it Alpha," Echo had crawled forward, clutching at the edge of Lexa's desk. She was desperate, "Nia, Nia wants your omega, she wants that one!" with a shaking hand Echo pointed directly at Clarke, who's eyes darkened with a scowl, a low growl rumbling from her chest,

"I am An Alpha," the blonde snapped, her hand grasping Lexa's shoulder tightly,

"Yes, yes that's why she wants you. An omega who is a chosen alpha, the Skikru's only omega. Defender of wolves, killer of hunters. She wants you for her own. For your future pups!" Echo practically wailed as she pulled herself to her feet, "Please, Alpha's, please I pledge my loyalty to you, my life. I am a mutt, but I wish to serve, to be of use!" Echo stumbled slightly, showing her weakness, her low rank. Bellamy eyed her carefully. Echo was putting it on, all of it. She was a strong beta wolf, she'd thrown him around a motel room enough for Bellamy to know that, but Lexa's reputation must be great, for Echo to lower her own rank like this. She was acting like a mutt, a properly banished wolf.

"What you've presented is of interest," Lexa laced her fingers together, resting her chin on them, "I see no need to dispose of you as of yet Echo. I'm sure we can find some use for you somewhere," she lent back in her leather throne, surveying the room, Bellman couldn't help but notice her arm move behind the desk, searching for Clarke behind her. Maybe Echo was right. He didn't stand a chance with the blonde omega. How could he, next to the force that was the might alpha Lexa? "Gustus, feed and clothe the mutt, find something for her to do. And you, Bellamy, maybe you should chose your sexual partners a little better," Lexa smirked as the beta male nodded, dropping his head. Lexa's aura began to die down then, making it easier to breath, the alpha wolf had been dominating the room so badly the air had began to get close and tight around all of them,

"Clear the room, we have much to discuss," this came from Clarke, who had moved to Lexa's side now, rather then behind her. Bellamy managed to catch her eye briefly before Abby ushered him out, scolding him behind his back.

 **Abby and Kane**

Kane skidded through the mud, sliding into the shallow stream, panting hard. He'd underestimate Pike ability to move in the trees. For a while Kane had the drop on the bigger wolf, darting around him, diving in to attack his weaker spot. But then he'd gotten the higher ground.

Pike had snapped his jaw around Kane's throat, throwing the beta through the air. Which was why Kane was now stood in the stream. His eyes darted around the trees, trying to pin point the Alpha's location. He'd gone silent, no sounds of breathing, moving or the usual growling that came from Pike. This was worrying. Kane already knee he had no chance of winning, but he needed to lead Pike just another few feet and they'd be in Trikru lands.

Leading him there was difficult, it was like he knew Kane's plan. He just hoped the Abby had gotten as many of her wolves to Trikru without too much interference from Pike's wolves.

A roar echoed around the trees then, as Pike came into view, splashing through the stream towards Kane. The smaller wolf barked and span around, his paws slipping slightly on the mossy rocks beneath his pads. Pike was gaining on him, he could hear the splashes growing louder. This wasn't good.

Kane slipped once more. His muzzle sliding into the water as Pikes front paw claws sliced into his flank, dragging him through the water. Kane howled in pain, feeling his life force flowing though the gash in his side as Pike batted his body from the stream. The beta wolf rolled till he made contact with a thick tree trunk. He felt and hear the crack that followed. The thudding of paws against the ground altered Kane to the approaching of Pike, he weakly raised his eyes to the alpha wolf who towered over him. Pike growled low, froth and spittle coating his muzzle, his white fangs bared.

Kane couldn't hold back the whine in his throat, the fear that rolled through his body as Pike advanced on him. He was going to die, this was it. He just hoped Abby was okay. Kane closed his eyes, drawing his breath in shallow grunts as he awaited his death. But the sweet closure of life leaving Kane's body never came.

Instead barks and growls filled his ears, prompting him to open his eyes, force himself to stand and survey the evens happening around him. Two wolves Kane didn't recognize had flanked him, ears flat to his head, snarling, growling at the thick set alpha.

Pike was sizing them up, they where only betas, he could probably take them, but he'd began to back off. The Trikru wolves advanced on Pike, snapping at him, growling low and deep. Pike gave a final bark, before he turned and disappeared into the trees, gone from sight.

Kane wished he was as a man, to thank the wolves around him. To praise the Trikru for saving him. As they turned to him, he recognized one set of eyes. Indra. Indra had come to save him, Kane gave a feeble whine before everything went dark.

######

"Oh my God, get him on the sofa. Nyko, I need towels and my bag, and anything you have to hand," Abby commanded the wolves who carried Kane's lifeless body quickly as Indra and Penn carried him carefully into the room. The two betas stepped back, taking stock of their bloodied, naked bodies quickly. Abby didn't even notice then disappear as she set about helping her friend. Abby quickly set about examining his wounds as they laid him on the sofa, she didn't even think about how badly the blood would stain Lexa's leather sofa. She was more concerned about the unconscious man before her.

Kane had a good 6 inch claw mark running down his right hand side, curving around his rib cage. A head wound, cuts down his legs and arms and what looked to be a possible broken wrist. Pike had beaten him up pretty badly, he was going to ache when he woke.

As Nyko returned, handing Abby everything she had asked for, he knelt besides her on the floor, ready to work,

"I'm all yours," the Trikru wolf mused, smiling grimly. Abby nodded, thankful for the extra pair of hands as she drew out the antiseptic spray and began to clean the gash on Kane's side,

"Clean down the wounds, then we'll start stitching him up," aby instructed, Nyko gave a low grunt and set about cleaning the smaller cuts around Kane's body. They worked in silence till the dried blood was clean from the betas body. Abby drew in a shuddering breath, taking stock of the severity of the large gash. Kane would carry that scar for the rest of hos life. She wished she knew what had happened to Pike, if they'd disposed of his treacherous being or not.

"What happened?" Clarke asked quietly from the lounge archway, her eyes wide with shock. Abby looked up to her daughter, worrying her bottom lip slightly. Lexa stood just behind her, her brows knitted with concern.

"Pike, we don't know much more," Abby replied,

"We chased him off Alpha, he still has his life," Indra murmured as she reenter the room, now dressed and washed clean of Kane's blood. Lexa nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder,

"My house is at your disposal Abby, as is Nyko,"

"Thankyou," the elder Griffin woman muttered as she began to threat together the needle for Kane's wound. Nyko stayed silent at her side as she began stitching, the air hung thick with silence as Abby worked, slowly pulling together the gaping wound. She knew if Kane shifted again anytime soon it would help with the healing process, but he also had to wake up first. His breathing was shallow, but it was still there. Which Nyko kept reminding her every time she slid the needle into Kane's skin. It took just over fifteen minutes to perfectly sow the wound shut and mop up the fresh blood.

Then came resetting the betas wrist. Abby directed Nyko as he did so, cracking the bones as he move Kane's appendage. That was what woke him. Kane groaned low and painfully, his face scrunching tightly as he did,

"Fuck…." He grumbled, wincing slightly. His eyes flickered for a moment, then focused on Abby. She couldn't help but smile, she'd been so terrified that she'd loose him, "Hey there," Kane mumbled, a weak smile on his face,

"Don't move. You've sustained a lot of damage from Pike. You've got stitched and Nyko has reset your wrist. As your doctor I recommend you shift forms as soon as you can, to help," Abby instructed, using her firm doctor tone as she did. Kane laughed shallowly,

"What about as my friend?" he mumbled,

"As your friend? I say you're an idiot and don't ever do anything so stupid again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexa**

"Clear the room, we have much to discuss," Clarke's tone sent a shudder down Lexa's spine as the omega commanded the room the as much force as she usually did. Lexa liked it. Far too much for an Alpha. As the wolves filed out, she turned to the blonde, meeting her brilliant blue eyes,  
"Clarke," she said simply, but the other shook her head, pointing to the door. She wanted to wait, wait till the other wolves were far enough away before she spoke. For a moment the silence hung between them, nothing but their breathing to be heard.

"What are you going to do about this?" Clarke asked as she slipped down onto Lexa's leather chair. She crossed her leg at her knee, staring intently at the alpha,

"Pardon?" Lexa moved towards the desk, perching on the edge and meeting Clarke's gaze,

"Nia wants me, to mate with. To breed with. Clearly you don't want that, or was the near mate bonding just a fluke?" Lexa frowned hard at Clarke when she finished speaking. She wore that mischievous smirk on her face, the one that used to make Lexa melt and kiss her all over,

"of course I don't want that Clarke. I wouldn't want Nia taking any of our wolves," Lexa replied quickly, figuring out what game the omega was playing. Clarke wanted her to admit her feelings, to confirm she still let the same as three years ago. As if it want evident enough,

"So I'm just like any other Wolf to you?"

"of course not, you are their Alpha, my Alpha. Your for more important Clarke," Lexa made sure to roll the 'K' of her name off her tongue, watching Clarke's body twitch slightly as she did. The alpha held back her grin. They were playing with fire, Clarke's growling heat scent was almost over powering, she was so, so close now. No longer could it be days before she hit it, it was just hours.

"So you don't want me taken just because of My Alpha status," Clarke sighed, moving her hand to stare at her nails, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Lexa rolled her eyes, this could go on forever. She slipped from the desk, dropping to her knees before the omega,

"I don't want you taken because you are important, you are honored and needed within your Pack Clarke,"

"And to you?" the blonde rolled her eyes to meet Lexa's, staring directly at her. Directly onto her soul. Lexa swallowed hard, shuffling forward to she was directly before Clarke, on her knees, practically bowing to her,

"You don't know how much you mean to me Clarke," the alpha near enough whispered. Clarke shifted on the chair, dropping both feet to the floor, either side of Lexa. The alpha moved forward then, tipping her head up to brush her lips against Clarke's neck. She drank in the sweet scent that came from her, she smelt like home. The omega shuddered below her lips,

"I think I know," Clarke whispered, hands cupping the Alpha's face softly. The omega brought their lips together softly, a kiss full of promise. Lexa sighed into it, eyes closing tightly.

 **Four Years Ago**  
Clarke's lips where full of sweet kisses, Lexa though as she watched the omega flick through her text book, trying to look like she was studying, she was pouting hard, which had drawn keys to think about all the stolen kisses they'd shared of recent. She couldn't help but grin, staring at the girl she was desperately on love with. Who also happened to be totally clueless about it,

"Just like the white winger doge, sings a song. Sounds like she's singin', whoo-whoo-whoo!

"what is this?" Clarke asked, lifting her eyes to Lexa, frowning hard as the music filled the room. Lexa laughed deeply, turning the volume up louder as Stevie Nicks filled the room. Her husky voice bouncing around Lexa's bedroom,  
"Seriously? You don't know who Fleetwood Mac are? Who Stevie Nicks is?" Lexa teased, trying her hardest not to dance to the song. Clarke shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her face. Lexa couldn't help but think how damn cute she looked when she did that. The omega sat on her bed, legs crossed and a text book balanced on them. Clarke had opened the book a while ago, declaring she was going to finish her English homework, but had yet to even read a page., just flicking trough it. Lexa was sure she'd just done it to prompt her to distract the omega. Instead she'd began playing Fleetwood Mac and prancing around the room,

"Why would I know them? I don't listen to your old weird music," Clarke teased, her grin mischievous. Lexa mocked a hurt look as she jumped onto her own bed, jousting the text book from Clarke's lap,

"I'm two years older then you, not really that old. Anya's way older," Lexa muttered a she crawled closer to Clarke. The blonde stared at her, her cheeks flushing a deep red, her body trembling. She'd hit her heat a few days ago, Lexa could smell it all over her, it had settled a little, enough that it wasn't massively over powering and making Lexa present herself. The alpha couldn't deny it to herself, even of she tried. She wanted Clarke, she'd wanted the omega since the first time she'd met her, she'd spent a lot of late nights taking care of her painfully hard erections after Clarke had left her side not to know she wanted to bury herself so deep inside the omega that she knew nothing but Lexa.

Lexa was onto of Clarke now, their lips practically touching. Lexa was waiting, waiting for Clarke to instigate. It was only polite to do so. And she did, brushing her so soft lips against Lexa's, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to pull her flush against her body. Lexa groaned into her mouth, grinding her hips down against Clarke's as she felt the swelling in her lowers. The sweet scent of the omegas heat filled her nose as they kissed. The blonde nipped at Lexa's bottom lip, her tongue swiping over the mark instantly, begging for entrance. Lexa obliged as her body began to burn.

Clarke's hands slid down her back as her legs wrapped around Lexa's waist, giving her enough leverage to grind her hips up into Lexa's. That one motion was enough for the alpha to loose it. The friction, the scent, the kissing and Lexa was straining against the confines of her jeans. She moaned as Clarke ground up against her again, her mind a jumble of what to do,

"Lexa…" Clarke whispered to the Alpha's lips, pulling her focus to her. Lexa blinked, staring down at the beautiful girl below her, "Please, I want this."

 **Clarke**

They moved in one group, silent and steady, heading deeper into the Trikru forest. Clarke walked beside Lexa, leading the large group of wolves, behind them her mother, a battered Kane, Anya and Indra lined behind them. Their chosen Beta wolves. Then came the rest, led by Gustus, Bellamy, Raven and a young wolf that Lexa had introduced as Aden. Clarke had initially though that Aden was no more then a child, but as he stood with his chest puffed out and head high, he looked older then his 16 years of age.

Clarke hadn't expected to be wearing any sort of ceremonial garb, but Lexa had explained as Alpha's they would have to wear something of significance, having never merged with another Pack or knowing a lot of the Trikru customs, Clarke had listened intently, while trying to think of the growing pressure in her body.  
Lexa explained that the "war-paint" was a mark to show that they, the Alpha's, were warriors, protectors of the pack. The Alpha wolf had painted Clarke's face with black charcoal, smearing her skin lightly with thick dark lines under her eyes, then moving onto her own skin. Clarke couldn't help but stare as Lexa painted dark lines around her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked menacing, tough and sexy as hell.

The omega had to excuse herself from the room before her growing needs took the better of her, heading outside to wait for the rest of the pack. Lexa's scent was growing thicker, as was her own. She was right on the brink, her heat coming like clockwork with the lunar cycle. Even now, as they moved through the trees in silence. Clarke could practically feel Lexa humming with energy besides her. The moon was hanging full and bright above them, sending a surge of energy through every wolf present. Clarke could feel it, like a subtle buzz against her skin.

The trees began to thin out then, Lexa striding ahead, breaking the tree line into a large clearing. Clarke quickened her pace to join the alpha, surveying the sight before them. The circle was a large ring of fallen logs, worn over time to dipped seats, surrounding a large firepit. There was a raised platform of flat stone directly across from the two Alpha's, clearly where they would stand while the ceremony took place. Clarke caught Lexa staring ay her from the corner of her eyes, then she was striding forward again, leading Clarke towards the slab of stone. As the alpha wolf climbed upon it, she offered her hand to the omega.

Clarke eagerly took it, their palms sliding together perfectly, the jolt running through their bodies as they touched. Clarke drew in a haggard breath as her eyes met Lexa's blazing yellow eyes. She let out s low whine as she climbed up beside her, the heat in her belly growing. So close so dangerously close to her heat breaking. And Lexa's wolf eyes weren't helping.

Clarke tore her gaze away from the alpha, staring around the circle as the wolves arranged themselves, Trikru and Skikru all mixing together. She noticed the outer ring of wolves that began to line the trees, their eyes and bodies alert as they scanned the area. The barrier between them and the possible Azgeda attack. Clarke caught sight of the banished Azgeda wolf among the perimeter line, stood next to Bellamy. They spoke quietly to each other, unable to hide the smiles they shared.

"Is this going to work?" Clarke whispered to Lexa as the wolves began to settle below them. Directly in front of the slab stood their beta wolves, facing them, shifting anxiously. The rest of the circle was made up of the entirety of the Trikru Pack and what wolves from Skikru who had come with her mother. Clarke regarded them as her pack now, only them. Pike's wolves where broken away for good now.

"Of course. Echo's warning hasn't gone unheeded. We have more betas patrolling the trees while the ceremony is performed Klark," Clarke couldn't help but shoot Lexa a look, her speech was slipping into the old language of her people, Clarke's own name sounded foreign as Lexa spoke it differently. Clarke wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was a little scared. After the Azgeda wolf, Echo, had informed them that the Azgeda Alpha wanted Clarke are her own, the omega had felt on edge. Only Lexa's presence besides her had calmed her nerves. Maybe Raven was right, she should take the plunge, mate with the Alpha she was clearly supposed to be with.

"I trust you," the omega said softly as the cloud passed over the moon. Its silver light shone down on them, illuminating the entire pack. Lexa grinned wide, her yellow eyes sparkled with energy, before she turned to the pack before them,

"Mother Moon is ready brothers and sister. Tonight, we become one! We become a family and a whole pack!" Lexa called out, her voice strong and loud. The wolves below them cheered, "I accept Clarke Griffin as the joined Alpha of our Pack, Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane as Betas. We acknowledge your positions and honour your joining us," Lexa continued. The Trikru and Skikru wolves cheered again, some howling, some whooping, all moving as one. As Lexa dropped to her knees before the pack, Clarke followed suit, they Rose their heads to look to the Moon as one, shoulder to shoulder,  
"kom nomon moon osir pledge allegiance, kom nomon moon osir become won pack. osir join teina as a whole being, klir en connected by nomon moon. Osir serve the nomon's law, as osir laik bound as won," they spoke as one, Lexa's hand winding down between them to grasp Clarke's, their finger entwining. Below them the beta wolves dropped to their knees, repeating the speech, their heads and eyes raised to the two Alpha's. When they finished the wolves behind them and the wolves who created a perimeter around them all followed suit, chanting the old tongue in one loud group. Clarke could spoke the grin that spread across her face, especially when Lexa squeezed her hand lightly, it drew her attention back to the yellow eyes alpha.

"See, nothing happened," Lexa spoke quietly, leaning forward to brush her cheek against Clarke's. The omega hummed low in her chest as she did so, she couldn't stop herself from inhaling the sweet scent of the alpha.  
"Alpha!" a shrill cry came from the tree line as Indra broke through the perimeter. She was naked, sweating and panting, her eyes wide. Clarke and Lexa stood as one,

"Indra! Speak," Clarke called out before Lexa could, her reinstated Alpha title already taking control,

"The Azgeda, they attack Skikru lands, the banished lied!" Indra called out. Instantly the wolves moved as one. They decended on Echo before she knew what was happening, closing rank and seizing her by her skinny arms. She wailed and struggled, het eyes locking on Bellamy, begging for his help,

"I didn't know! I had nothing to do with this!" she cried out as Lexa growled besides Clarke. She took a step towards the edge of the slab, but the blonde stopped her,

"No killing. Imprison her, then we'll question her," Clarke said low enough for only them to hear. Lexa stared at her for a moment, then inclined her head in a nod,

"Titus, return The banished to the house. Chain her, we'll deal with her later. Abby, Kane we will return to the Skikru territory, to defend our lands and defeated the threat as one," Lexa spoke loud and clear, "Aden stay here with the pack, we take only a few," the young boy nodded and turned to the wolves in the circle, all of whom had become restless,

"Alpha!" one woman cried out as Lexa and Clarke dismounted the slab, moving through the newly joined pack,

"Alpha!" a male joined in, the chant became a war cry as the two Alpha's moved into the trees, flanked by their betas and the perimeter line wolves. What Clarke didn't expect was the rest of the pack to follow, shedding their clothes as they did,

"Lexa, they're all following us," Clarke whispered as Lexa began to strip out of her own clothing. Clarke's breath caught as she did so, so unexpectedly. The muscles in her body rippled, testing and coiling as her shift already began right before Clarke. The golden skinned woman turned to Clakre, kicking off the shirts she wore as she did so. Lexa stood before Clarke, completely nude now, her face set, the mask of Alpha worn,

"As expected. They mean to protect our lands, all our lands. All our pack. We fight as one,"

"We are one," Clarke said firmly, gripping the hem of her shirt and tugging it over her head. They would have the ritual hunt. But rather then rabbits, they'd have the blood of Azgeda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Raven and Anya**

"What's going on?" Raven said sharply as she grabbed Anya's arms. The beta female turned her eyes to her, they where a blazing blue, her wolf eyes. Raven had found herself purposefully seeking out the other woman amidst the chaos that gad started. Once Clarke and Lexa had left their stone podium and disappeared into the trees, the men and women around her had began to strip down, howling and hooting in joy. So she'd gone to find Anya, luckily for her the beta female wasn't too deep within the trees and not so naked yet. Anya blinked for a moment, then a smile crept across her angular face,

"the Azgeda have attacked what wolves were left on Skikru lands, we're going to defend then. And take out a few Azgeda on the way," she explained with a wicked grin, as she slid her jeans down her lithe legs, kicking them into a pile with her shoes. Raven opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't when Anya's shirt came up over her head. She was staring, she knew she was, and Raven couldn't stop it. The other woman was all toned and muscled, faint claw scars marred her side and what looked to be round bullet marks scattered across her left collar bone. Raven felt her breath hitch as Anya's wolf eyes scanned her, "You can stay here….if you want?" Anya spoke softly, her eyes filled with concern. Raven worried her bottom lip, she knew she wouldn't be much good in a fight, her knee injury still effected her even in wolf form. That happened when all the ligaments were torn out, they never grew back properly. For a moment the younger woman considered the option, but Skikru was her family, her home.

"No, I can do it, we're a Pack now, we fight as one," she said with a firm nod, tugging her shirt up over her head. Anya smiled at her, a wide, almost proud smile,

"I have no doubt Beautiful," Raven shot her look as she unbuckling her leg brace, then her jeans. The taller woman hadn't moved her body nor her eyes as she undressed. And for once Raven didn't feel uncomfortable, she reveled in the hungry look Anya gave her, enjoyed the butterflies that filled her stomach. It had been so long since anybody, never mind her damn mate, had looked at her in such a way. Once nude, Raven stood, slightly wobbly, before Anya, eying her, "So are you just gonna stand there?" she questioned. What she'd meant to imply was they should have shifted to wolves now, the rest of the pack had done so, running into the forest after their Alpha's, who led the charge.

What happened instead was Anya kissing her so furiously that Raven thought she night topple over. Thankfully the other woman had wrapped her arms around her waist, holding Raven's naked form tightly against her own body. The kiss was fireworks to Raven, heated and passionate, she couldn't not return it. She wound her hands into Anya's long hair, tugging slightly, making the other woman groan into her mouth. Raven whimpered with need as Anya's hands slid down to her rump, squeezing her butt tightly. That's when Raven remembered what they were supposed to be doing. She broke the kiss, reluctantly, resting her forehead against Anya's as she panted,

"We-we have to shift, the Pack –"

"But you taste so sweet…" Anya protested, squeezing Raven rump again. The younger girl moaned low, enjoying the touch. She snapped to her senses, tugging Anya's hair slightly, which pulled another groan from her,

"We have to fight. For our pack, for our Alpha's," Anya nodded an agreement, pulling herself away from the beta wolf reluctantly, for a moment she paused, dipping her head to press a chaste kiss against Raven's lips,

"This isn't over," she teased with a wink, before disappearing into a bush behind her. Raven swallowed hard, her body burning with desire. She defiantly needed to break the mating between her and Finn. Especially if Anya was no where near done with her.

Her shift to wolf was painful, more painful then usual. Her leg had been effecting her shift since it became unless. Making it longer and far more difficult. When a human shifted to wolf, the body broke and refined itself, helping to heal any wounds sustained in either form, but her body was never able to fix the damage in her knees. So every time she shifted the ligaments tore apart and broke once again, then revealed wrong, Raven could barely put any weight on that leg, but she'd learnt to run on her three good legs, it had taken awhile, bur she'd got it down to a tee now. It had taken three years, but she'd gotten there.

As Raven began to maneuver through the trees, the soft night breeze rustling through her russet coloured fur, a golden wolf joined her side, one side ways glance to catch the wolf's eyes and Raven knew it was Anya. The beta barked softly, keeping pace with her as they headed to join their pack. Raven ignored the tingle of pain she felt every time her left back leg caught the grown, ignored the memory of a hunters silver blade tearing it to shreds. She could do this, she knew she could. The addition of Anya at her side, never loosing pace with her helped.

Finn had tried to be supportive, the first few months. He'd run along side her during the full moon, hunted for her, payed at her when she lay down once tired. But he'd soon grown bored of it. Neglecting his duties as a mate. He'd leave her to change, run with her for a while, then he'd be gone. Tearing through the trees with Bellamy and Octavia, trying to prove his own worth as a Beta. Soon he even stopped waiting for her to change, leaving Raven to hobble along by herself, sometimes Octavia and Lincoln would be there, then Wick. Wick had been understanding, caring. He'd even started fashioning a leg brace for her when she shifted to wolf.

That had only pushed Raven to learn to run on three legs more. She didn't want to depend on anyone anymore. Her mate didn't give a chap, she only had herself. So she pushed, to her own breaking point, till she could do it. Everyone had doubted her, and she knew they still did. But not Anya. She'd only known the beta a few hours and still when she'd said she could do it, Anya hadn't protested, she'd put faith in her. And shown it in a mouth brushing kiss.

Raven shook the memory away as they broke the tree line. The two beta wolves paused for a moment, surveying the sight before them. Many of the Skikru homes were ablaze with high towers of flame, the shadows of fighting wolves dancing within them. The sounds of barking, howling, scrapping surrounded then.  
Raven quickly scanned the fight before them, finding the white pelt of Clarke, besides a hulking hazelnut brown wolf. That must have been Lexa. Fast, and deadly the two Alpha's where ripping grey wolves to pieces, side by side, tearing through the Azgeda pack to what Raven assumed was their Alpha, Nia. She spotted her then, a large white wolf with a black strip running down her spine, stood just away from the fray, flanked by two more white wolves, each with patches of black on their pelt.

Besides her Anya whined, catching Raven's attention. She followed the betas gaze to a smaller group of wolves, being picked off one by one by the Azgeda. Together they charged over, smashing into the attackers, Raven instinctively went for their throats, while Anya grabbed the back of one's neck, twisting roughly till raven heard a loud crack. The other Skikru wolves joined in, quickly they dispatched of the other Azgeda. Turning as one unit into the main fight.

Raven saw Abby, Kane and Indra working as a team, completely in sync with one another. They divided the Azgeda wolves up, then took them down, three on one, over and over. Then there was the Blake siblings defending a few smaller wolves, Raven didn't recognize who they were. The Blakes too were furious and deadly, Octavia's orangey fur stained with blood from muzzle down her belly, Bellamy in his black fur tossing Azgeda into the air with ease. Raven couldn't help but hope none of the blood they were coating in was their own. She followed Anya, sticking close to her side as they fought their way towards their Alpha's. Of course Anya was drawn that way, she was Lexa's beta after all.

Raven stumbled as an Azgeda slammed into her, their jaw locking around her already lame leg. She barked in pain and anger, snapping at the rmuzzle, locking her fangs deep within the tough flesh and tearing the top part clean off. The wolf spluttered and staggered, before flopping dead on the floor. Raven turned her eyea, finding Anya gazing at her with her singing wolf eyes. The older beta gave a bark of approval and joined raven as they began their assault on the inner circle of wolves surrounding Clarke and Lexa.

 **Lexa**

She'd longed for this day for years, stampeding through the enemy pack to her goal. And yet Nia was still out of her reach. The Azgeda Alpha wanted positioned right before Lexa, yet between her and her aunt was a legion of her wolves, all snapping and snarling, filled to the brim with blood lust.

Besides her, the white wolf that was Clarke tore through yet another nameless wolf's throat, her perfect coat soaked in red. It made Lexa think of that night, three years ago. She'd never been able to share the image of Clarke being drenched in blood.

 **Three Years Ago**

"So we have a deal Ms Woods?" the man before her, Wallace, grinned darkly, holding out his hand to her. Lexa swallowed hard, her eyes shifting from his hand to his face. If she shook it, then her people would be safe from the hunters. If she didn't, they'd lay down silver bullet fire, probably killing most of them.

She swallowed dryly, rerunning over the plan in her head. She'd shake his hand, secure her packs safety, then head to the Skikru lands as fast as she could. Help the other Pack, defend them and Clarke to the best of her ability. She just had to shake his hand.

Wallace had come to her a few weeks ago, proposing a truce between the Trikru and the hunters, he knew they were civilized and barely strayed into human affairs, keeping themselves mostly on the Trikru compound. A few of her wolves held day jobs in Polis, mostly manual labour and a few bar jobs, but the majority of the Trikru wolves worked from home. Anya proof read books for a living, while Indra and Gustus worked in the human timber mill. Lexa herself had published several psychology books and was living of the cheques she'd received. It was the Skikru who were abit more unruly.

While Jaha had been Alpha, there had been several scraps between the Skikru and Trikru, even leading into Polis, which is why the hunters had taken notice. They were unaware of the alpha change for the Skikru and wanted to have a small cull of that pack. Lexa knew she could afford to have that happened to her wolves, they were peaceful. But Clarke was getting the Skikru under control, they would civilized soon. Lexa knew this, deep down she knew taking the deal would end in heart break.

But she had to keep her people safe. Hunters had killed her parents, she couldn't have the pups of Trikru without parents. It was too painful to even think about that. Lexa drew in a shuddering breath, knowing she could make it to the Skikru before the Hunters did. She could save Clarke. Grasping Wallace's hand firmly, she shook,

"We have a deal."

 **Present Day**

Clarke howled in triumph as she broke through the line of wolves defending Nia before Lexa. She charged her head on, slamming her full weight towards the black and white alpha female. Lexa tore after he quickly, diving over the two wolves before her. Clarke snapped at Nia's throat, latching onto her thick fur. Lexa jumped onto her aunts back, closing her mouth around the scruff of her neck as she began thrashing against the two wolves.

Lexa held on for dear life, her front paws digging in deep to the Alpha's flank, scraping and clawing through the thick white fur to her flesh. Nia roared in anger, throwing herself to the ground and rolling till the two let go. Clarke had already jumped to her feet, facing off against the two wolves who'd flanked Nia. Lexa spared her glance before her aunt was on her.

Nia snapped at her throat, going for her jugular, but Lexa was faster. She may have been a big wolf, but she was younger, agile. She dance around her aunt, diving on to bite at her sides, her underbelly, catching flesh each time, ripping away just enough to cause mass bleeding. Nia growled low, fangs bared as she swatted at her niece, slamming her wide paw into Lexa's muzzle. The impact knocked Lexa down, dazing her for a moment.

In that moment, Anya had appeared, along with Octavia, Abby, Gustus and Indra. Her wolves, her pack, surrounded her, growling low and angrily. Defending their Alpha. Lexa climbed to her feet, moving to stand before the wolves who'd joined her, ears flat to her head as they advanced on her aunt. Nia's silver eyes darted from each wolf to the other, fear flashing before Lexa. She growled again, diving forward, snapping and snarling. Nia bounced backwards, raising her head and howling low and long. Lexa knew that howl.

Retreat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Octavia**

Octavia stepped forward with the rest their footsteps echoing each others as the advanced on the Azgeda Alpha. Nia wasn't exactly cornered but five on one wouldn't end well for her. Octavia knew she was scared, or at least worried. Her silver eyes were darting between her, Indra, Abby, Gustus and Lexa, who had strode forward to lead the line of wolves. Octavia couldn't help but admire the alpha, she was so strong, confident and mighty. Even if Clarke teased Lexa by sarcastically calling her mighty, Lexa truly was.

Octavia slid in closer to the alpha as she bounced forward, snapping at Nia. Octavia followed suit, along with the rest. They where one. They where strong. And Nia knew it. The white and black wolf raised her huge her into the sky, howling low and long.

Around them the Azgeda wolves began to back away from their quarry. Turning and running, tail between their legs. Nia hadn't moved yet, she was now growling low at Lexa. They began to circle one another, slowly, their heads lowers, ears flat to their skulls. Octavia watched, tensed and ready to strike when her alpha needed her too. Besides her Indra and Anya were pawing the ground. Just as anxious as Octavia to strike or at least for Lexa to strike.

But it never came. Nia cast a look over the line of wolves before her, gave a final huff and turned away, lopping away into the night. Lexa started after her, running hard and fast till another howl sliced clean through the now still air. The alpha stopped, turning her head back to see the cause of the howl. Octavia had already turned, scanning for the source. It came from her own mate, Lincoln.

He stood next to her brother, his scruffy light brown fur matted with blood in places that made Octavia worry. She padded over to him, nuzzling his snout and running her frame against his body. Lincoln yipped and nipped her ear effectively a the remaining pack joined them. Lexa stood in the middle, silent as she looked over the Skikru lands.

Many of the houses where still alight with flame, some had completely burnt to smoldering amber. Octavia saw the Griffin home was nothing more then some beams now. Abby Griffin stood before in, head hung low. Beside her, rubbing his nose to her neck, was Kane, his shoulders slumped and right paw raised. Other Skikru wolves had returned to their human homes, staring longing at what they'd lived in, made their own. It was all just ashes and burnt timber frames now. Octavia huffed sadly, her shoulders sagging. The Griffin home had been her home for longer then she could remember.

She, Bellamy and Clarke used to run wild around that house, being chased down by Clarke's mom and Kane, trying to stop them from throwing food around or attacking one another. They had sleep-overs with Raven, learnt how to defend themselves with Kane, attempted homeschooling with Abby. She and Clarke had even shared one hot, heavy night together in the house. But it was all gone now. Lincoln nudged her side again, shifting his head to indicate the Packs own retreat back towards Trikru land. As she turned to join the others on the walk back, she scanned the crowd for the silvery white pelt of Clarke. She hadn't seen her since Nia had called retreat.

She'd probably already headed into the trees to shift forms with lexa, maybe work out some of that sexual tension between then. Octavia knew she could go another round or ten with Lincoln. His heat soaked scent was still strong, eloping her as they trotted to the forest together. That and he kept purposefully bumping her flank with his own. The other wolves around them barked and howled in triumph, they had a victory over the enemy pack. True they weren't defeated, but they had retreated, that was something. Octavia decided then that it was a win in her eyes. Definitely for now.

Once she found her clothing, strewn together with Lincoln's, she shifted and waited for her mate. Her body buzzed with the after battle feeling and the promise of another rut with her mate. Octavia didn't even care that her body was smeared with Azgeda wolf blood and muck, she was already stiff between her legs, eager to see Lincoln's lean naked form. The bushes rustled to her side, she set herself to pounce, ready to pin the omega male to the floor and have him instantly. Instead, her alpha stepped forth, her golden skin more crimson then it's usual colour.

Lexa looked grim, her face was set, a frown creasing her features,

"Alpha!" Octavia cried, instantly standing tall, she thought about cupping herself, hiding the raging erection. But it would be no use, Lexa herself stood tall to attention. For a moment Octavia had a flicked or jealousy, Lexa's cock was far wider and longer then her own. Octavia briefly forgot for a moment that the endorphins Alpha's received from their change from human to wolf activated the same bodily reaction that an omegas heat did. Thus why they both had their cocky out.

"Where's Clarke?" Lexa practically growled, her voice still sounding like it belonged in wolf form, along with her still blazing yellow eyes. Octavia wondered if her eyes were still wolf coloured.

"She was with You alpha, last I checked," Octavia replied, catching sight of another figure approaching them through the trees. Maybe this time it was Lincoln, probably best not pounce on him right away Octavia mused to herself as the figure grew closer. The noise drew Lexa's attention, her eyes narrowed. Much to Octavia's disappointment, yet again it wasn't Lincoln. where the hell is he? She internally grumbled as Charles Pike staggered towards them.

Instantly Lexa was growling low. Octavia knew he'd broken away from the Skikru with hus own band of insubordinate wolves, but she'd figured he'd perished in the fight.

"Pike, where is she?" Lexa growled, her chest puffing out. Pike growled low and was, holding his side tightly. Octavia could smell the blood before she saw it, sweeping thickly through his fingers. He was covered in bite wounds, and what she assumed was mostly his own blood. Unlike herself and Lexa who wore the crimson stains of Azgeda blood, barely any of their own.

"She lied. She fucking lies," Octavia and Lexa shared a brief glance to one another before the elder alpha woman advanced on Pike. Lexa grabbed him around his thick throat, pushing him back up against a thick set tree, holding him in place. Octavia knew the Trikru Alpha was strong, but she didn't realize how much. Pike probably out weighed her by at least 100 pounds, he was wider, taller and generally a bigger asshole too, but Lexa held him against the tree with ease. Octavia could see the muscles in her arms tensed, her entire body screamed anger,

"Who lied? Where the fuck is Clarke?" Lexa's tone had dropped even lower, it's was predatory, threatening. Alpha. Pike whined and wheeled against Lexa's thumb pressing into his wind pipe,

"Nia…nia…she lied. She said my wolves would be safe. She said I could have Skikru….she lied," Lexa growled low, squeezing his neck slightly. Octavia watched as Pikes eyes bulged in his head, his chest straining for air,

"Sentences and an explanation Pike. That's what I want. Now," the mighty alpha commanded, dropping her hand from his throat. Pike fell to his knees. Thr earth shuddering as he did. He coughed and spluttered, gulping in air quickly,

"Nia said she'd give me Skikru lands, if we got you and yours to her to kill. She wanted your territory and wolves, she said. She promised me alpha of the Skikru and that she'd have Trikru. But she killed my men, my friends. She killed them all just for the omegas. That's all she wanted,"

"omegas? More then one? Pike does she have Clarke? Does she have Lincoln?" Octavia asked, her tone frantic. Beside her Lexa growled low,

"She…she took the Griffin girl and that Trikru omega. She waited till you were distracted and had two of her men, shoot her down with tranqs. The boy omega was harder, he was with you till you hit the trees. That's when they got him," Pike groaned low, the blood falling from his side like a crimson water fall. Octavia couldn't contain herself any longer, she dove forward, knocking the alpha male onto his back, sitting herself on his chest as she started digging her hand deep into his side wound.

Pike screamed, loud and long and Octavia gritted her teeth, burying her hand deep inside his skin, finding his rib cage and snapping one clean in half,

"Where are they?" she growled, fingers scraping against another rib bone. Pike's eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood spilling from his lips,

"M-mou-ntain…" Pike gurgled, bubble forming at his mouth. Octavia could only see the whites of his eyes now. She dug deeper, grasp closing around the second rib,

"Why? Why did they take then?" she growled. In the back of her mind Octavia wondered why Lexa hadn't stopped her, why the other Alpha simply stood and watched as Octavia dug her hand further under Pike's skin, breaking his bones, torturing him.

"Br-bree-eding," Pike managed to splutter out, coughing his own blood into Octavia's face. A low growl cane from behind the younger alpha,

"No. That's just a cover, Octavia, enough," Lexa commanded. Her tone washed over Octavia's skin, calling her to pull her hand free of the man below her. She moved off him, crouching besides her alpha. Pike lay panting on the floor, now surrounded by Lexa's beta wolves. They all panted, growls rumbling in their chests. Octavia could see them all, Abby, Kane, Anya and Gustus. Her brother and Raven, Penn, Titus and Aden. Their eyes where all wolf, their hunger for Pike's death looming over the man like a storm cloud, "Azgeda have taken two of our own. Lincoln, Octavia's mate and Clarke, your alpha. Pike claims Nia's plans are for breeding, I for one, do not believe this. Nia is not done with what ever plan she has. This man helped her start a war, this means deserted the Skikru. He's yours to do as you wish," Octavia looked up to Lexa, at the stern set of her face, her rigid body. She'd laid down a death sentence, for her wolves to carry out.

The betas moved restlessly in their oddly formed circle, looking from Octavia to Lexa, waiting,

"O, he's yours," Bellamy spoke low, his voice speaking for all the betas, who hummed in agreement. Because of Pike Lincoln had been taken, because of Pike Clarke had been taken. And now because of Octavia, Pike would be dead.

 **Clarke**

 **Two Years Ago**

Clarke ached all over. She'd never taken a beating quite like that. Sure she'd still won the fight, but it had been a close call. The woman they pitted her against must have been a gorilla on a past life. She'd moved fast, yet was built like a brick shit house, all coiling muscles and larges fists.

The omega was pretty sure she'd broken something, but she wasn't sure what. She was sore all over. The woman had pinned her to the floor at one point, slamming her fist onto her right side, over and over, till Clarke had slammed her knee directly onto her groin. Then she'd began her own assault. Just like Lexa had taught her.

Take the beating, find the weak spots, take them down. And that's what Clarke had done. The gorilla woman had favorite her right side, her left knee always set back. It was already hidden beneath a thick, padded knee pad, so it must have been weak. That's what Clarke went for once she'd rolled off. She tore away the pad, slammed her fist directly above the knee, then pinned the woman. She grabbed her right arm, positioned it between her legs and pulled tightly, her thighs squeezing hard until she hear the satisfying pop of dislocation.

The woman was practically crying in pain once the ordeal was done with. Clarke had exited the ring, feinting more injuries then she had. She knew in an hour or so the wounds would just be bruises and if she shifted to her woof form there would be nothing to show at all. She'd collected her winnings and headed back to the motel she called home, intent on ordering pizza and watching BBC America.

That was not the case of events to transpire. Once Clarke had showered and called through her order for pizza, her heat hit like a tidal wave. The flame like sensation crashed through her body, practically flooring her. The omega cried out in pain, scrabbling across the worn motel carpet floor, reaching for her duffle bag. Her life. Somewhere within its depth were her black market suppressants. She couldn't deal with a heat. She couldn't deal with the want, the need to be filled and fucked. She couldn't deal with knowing who she wanted to do it.

 **Present Day**

Clarke's head felt heavy, like a lead weight on her shoulders. Her arms and legs felt the same way, she felt drowsy and hungover, like she wasn't truly in her body. Clarke tried to speak, to call for Lexa, to ask what was happening. She couldn't remember anything past diving for Nia back at the Battle field. Had they won? Did she drink a shit ton of vodka and then passed out? Clarke managed a weak groan, rolling her heavy head on her shoulders.

The omega forced her eyes open, trying to focus on her surroundings. She defiantly wasn't anywhere she recognized. And she was defiantly strung up. With a grunt Clarke moved her head, scanning her location. The walls were bare, stark white and far to bright for Clarke's throbbing head. Metal rings protruding from its surface, connected to chains with led to the steel cuffs around her wrists. Clarke gave a small tug on either arm, barely moving. She was knelt on a cold just as white as the walls floor, her bare knees bloodied. She realized she was naked then, and her heat was boiling to a breaking point. She could feel the warmth in her belly, the growing slickness of her sex. Maybe Lexa had grown fond of kinky sex and she just didn't remember agreeing to this?

No She thought, Lexa is defiantly the good old rough fuck kinda girl . With a small groan Clarke surveyed the room once more. White walls, white floors, nothing really to go on there. But the mirrored surface before her was something else. She could see her own reflection, a little distorted, but it was her. Arms outstretched and chained at the wrists, completely naked body, blood stained and quite battered. To her left side was a large white dressing, she could feel the sting of s wound now. Probably from the fight. Her hair was matted with blood, dying the blonde a mucky red color, her face was mottled with bruises which also began to ache as she examined herself. The omega couldn't remember taking this much of a beating during the battle.

"Finally returned to the land of the living," came a snide voice from behind her, Clarke focused her eyes on the mirror, noting a dark figure directly behind her. Who ever they were was male, broad shoulders and quite smug from their tone of voice. The omega opened her mouth, trying to form words, but only a horrid gagging noise came forth, "Oh don't bother. The tranquillizer we pumped you with will be effecting you for a few more hours," the man approached, ducking under the chain for her right hand, turning to face her.

He looked military, buzz cut, strong lines of his face, little squinty eyes. Clarke tried to focus on his features, but she kept loosing it. The edges of his face were fuzzy, "My name is Carl Emmerson, I was close friends with Wallace. You probably don't know that name, but you'll remember tearing him limb from limb three years ago," Emmerson reached forward, his fingers gripping Clarke's chin tightly, nails digging into her flesh. He moved her head till she met his eyes, "See, Clarke, Nia and myself have a lot of goals in common. I want you dead, she wants to use you for breeding or whatever you dogs do. So, we came to an agreement. She's going to have you, after I'm done, and your going to be the lowest piece of dirt on her boot. And your going to be thankful, because your alive," Emmerson sneered the words, leaning in closer to Clarke's face, "and when she's done with you, she's going to send your head back to your alpha bitch," Clarke grunted low as she forced her head forward. Smacking her forehead her doff Emmerson nose, just hard enough to crack the bone and break the bridge of his already squashed nose. He cried out, clutching his face, blood squinting between his fingers. He grumbled something and Clarke laughed in a drowsy manner. She didn't see Emmerson fist coming till it connected with her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lexa**

The alpha female gulped in a breath as the warm water of her shower cascaded down her naked form. Washing away the blood and dirt from her body. Her breath was strained, catching in her chest every time she exhaled. The alpha couldn't keep her mind from going to Clarke, to Lincoln. It wasn't just because they were the only omegas within the merged pack, or that they where her people, her responsibility. They were her friends, her family, her mate. She'd let her attention waver from Clarke for a split moment, too drunk in her own blood lust for her aunts death and she'd lost her.

Again.

Lexa shut off the shower angrily, she'd just got Clarke back. She was so close to admitting her feelings for the omega, to telling her they'd always been there, that she'd loved her from the moment she'd laid eyes on her. That she wanted to be her mate, hers alone, for as long as she could, and Clarke was snatched away again. By her own aunt. The alpha growled to herself as she snatched up her towel, wrapping it tightly around her naked form. She needed a plan, she needed to save Clarke, and Lincoln. And she needed to do it now.

If Pike was telling the truth and Nia wanted the two omegas as breeding wolves, then she needed to figure it out. Lincoln would be destroyed, he was mated already and being forced into a rut with another alpha would break the bond she shared with Octavia. They'd most likely kill him as soon as he produced a Pup too. Clarke would be a different story, she was unmated, a chosen alpha. Strong, defiant and determined. She had every quality an Alpha possessed, yet was able to reproduce. Lexa could only imagine the pups she'd have.

As she began to dry and dress herself, Lexa formulated her plan of action. Go to the mountain, somehow gain entrance, find the omegas, and break out. Of only things were that simple. Her aunt would know as soon as she stepped foot within the mountain. As would the other inhabitants. Lexa knew only bars of information about the mountain, but what she knew wasn't good.

When the hunter Wallace had first come to her with his deal, he'd explained he came from the Mountain institute, a research program into the supernatural side of the world. Werewolves. Vampires. Shape shifters. They studied their biology, their behavior, anthropology he said. With a twist. Lexa had soon discovered. They policed the hidden world, the supernatural. Taking one or two sometimes more, into the mountain to study them, break them down, kill them to see how they ticked. If Nia was within the mountain, then the hunters were there too. And they knew who killed 43 of their group.

Clarke was in deep trouble, whether it be with her aunt or the hunters.

Lexa slipped her mist worn jeans on, catching her foot in one of the torn holes slightly, she grunted and caught herself before she fell,

"Fucking-stupid-things," she grumbled, momentarily distracted from her trail of thought,

"talking to your clothes is the first sign of madness," Anya's voice floated onto the room, drawing the Alpha's attention,

"Yeah well, shit happens," Lexa shot back, righting her foot in the pants keg and tugging them up. She didn't mean Anya's eyes, she couldn't. Anya understood, she could feel it in her aura. Anya had found her mate, so quickly, yet Raven wasn't available. Lexa knew the conversation had been looming since the Skikru Wolf had joined them, she'd seen the way her Beta had stared at her. It was obvious.

"I understand your pissed Lex, but you can't go running off hot headed. You need to think about this. For Lincoln, for Clarke. Going to the mountain in a rage might make things worse for them," Anya reasoned as she moved into the room, perching on Lexa's bed.

"Because things aren't worse for them now? I need to get them out. I need to do it Anya,"

"but you don't need to do it alone," Octavia was stood at the door way to Lexa's room, looking sheepish and red eyed. Somewhere along the genetic line, wolves had picked up traits from their animal counter parts, but only mildly. Octavia was a young alpha, who was dubious about stepping into Lexa's den, her bedroom. She'd accepted the older girl as her true alpha and was clearly willing to do anything for her. Lexa gave a small nod, indicating the girl could enter.

She could still hear the bubbling of Pike drowning in his own blood, Octavia had torn the Alpha's throat out before he could even beg for mercy. Lexa had decided as soon as he admitted the Azgeda had Lincoln that he would Octavia's kill. And to Lexa's knowledge it was the young Alpha's first direct order taken from her. She would shape up to be a worthy, strong alpha and sire to Lincoln's pups.

"What are proposing? We three storm the mountain and take them back? Just like that?" Lexa scoffed. Rolling her eyes, she set about finding her boots and the silver knife she kept hidden.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm proposing. Lincoln's my mate, I have to get him back," Octavia's tone was defiant and strong. Lexa knew right then that the young alpha would go to the mountain, with out without her.

"What if we had a little help?" Anya suggest, with a light shrug. Lexa eyed her Beta wolf carefully. Her eyea had that certain twinkle in them that meant she had a plan, and it was risky,

"I'm not taking any more wolves with us. If we even go. Nia may propose something within the hour," Lexa reasoned, dipping under her bed to grab the handle it her knife. She slipped it into her boot before the other could see,

"no, I'm not saying that Lex. What if I had someway to distract the hunters and Azgeda while we snuck in?" Anya continued, grinning wide. Lexa sighed softly, flicking a hand through her loose hair,

"I'm listening."

"Raven! Get that fine ass in here!" Anya called with a wicked grin.

 **Raven**

Finn wouldn't meet her eyes. He wouldn't even speak to her. Raven had been sat beside the basement cage for over two hours now and he barley even made a grunt her way. It was just like old times.

When she'd asked Anya were her mate was, the beta had tried her hardest not to pull a face or grumble. Raven knew Anya had taken a liking to her, and Raven couldn't deny that she'd gotten the bug for the other woman. But funny as still her mate, he was still tied to her. She couldn't do anything with Anya with that hanging over her head, she wouldn't be a cheater. So she'd come down to the basement, intent on discussing the break up with Finn. But he refused to speak.

"Finn, you need to actually talk to me to sort this out," she grumbled, stretching out her leg. The brace groaned as she did so, causing Raven to flinch. God she hated that thing. Finn flicked his eyes to her briefly, before going back to staring at his bars, "Finn I haven't been happy for a while, a long time actually. This hasn't been working since my leg, I think, I think we need to either fix this or kill it now Finn,"

"what would you do? You can't look after yourself," Finn finally spoke up, spitting his words darkly. Raven felt her breath catch, a lead weight falling in her stomach. Why had he changed for much from the sweet boy she'd been in love with years ago?

"I can look after myself just fine," Raven snapped back, shooting him the darkest look she could manage. He wasn't even looking at her, "Look, you need to get the hell over yourself Finn. Clarke isn't interested in you, she wouldn't even be if she was inclined your way. Your selfish and self centered. You only care about you and your dick. So you can go off, without me. I'm done," Raven growled, feeling her wolf surging through her. She stood, cringing at the sudden weight in her leg. Finn glared darkly at her from within the cage,

"You won't be anything without me," Finn snapped, launching to his feet, straining his arms through the bars, reaching for Raven. She yelped, jumping back, her leg folding beneath her. As she fell, she felt strong arms catch her, steadying her,

"She'll be more then she's ever been without you," Anya growled, holding Raven against her. The younger girl couldn't help but press back against the strong woman, inhaling her dominant scent, reveling in the feel of her muscles arms holding her. Finn stared, wide eyed, as he registered what was before him,

"You….her…seriously? You think your going to better off with one of then?" he laughed, mockingly, leaning his elbows against the breaks in the bar,

"I'd be better off with a rabbit then you," Raven spat, baring her teeth at the male beta. Finn scoffed and turned away, dropping to the floor again. That's it then Raven thought, letting out a frustrated huff. Anya's hands slid up her arms, the touch was comforting,

"Come on, we need to talk to Lexa," Anya said softly, her breath hot against Raven's ear. It send an all too hot flutter down her spine. She didn't dare risk words, simply nodded and let the older woman guide her from the basement. Away from her stupid, selfish, pigheaded mate. Anya didn't speak as they moved, but she stuck extremely close to Raven, till they reached the top of the stairs, "I have a plan to get into the mountain and rescue the omegas. But I need your help. Abby says you're the best mechanic she's ever met," Raven stared at her for a moment, taking her words in.

"Well, okay. Yeah I am, but what's that got to do with anything?" she questioned as Anya grinned wide,

"I want you to build a bomb!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Bellamy**

"So are we going to talk about how you just used me? Or carry on with the sulking?" Bellamy asked as he slid the flood tray under the bars towards the beta woman. Echo shot him a dark glare before picking up the warm bread roll, picking at its crust,

"I didn't use you," she mumbled as Bellman sat opposite her, on the other side of the bars. Lexa's beta wolves had taken her to the basement of Indra's home, since Finn Collins still occupied the basement of the Alpha's own home. She hadn't put up much of a fight, knowing full well if she had done things would have been worse for her.

"It kinda seems like you did though. You knew all about the Merge and knew the Azgeda were set to attack it," Bellman muttered, keeping eye contact with the caged woman. Echo's shoulders sagged slightly as she popped a piece of the bread into her mouth, "But you didn't say anything till Clarke was mentioned," Bellamy sighed, rubbing his face roughly, "just, just tell me why Echo,"

"Why would you do it Bell? Imagine you've been banished, forced our of your family, your home, everything you've ever known since you were a Pup. Then your alpha come to you, offers you a chance to go back to everything you miss and love if you do one thing," Echo kept her gaze steady on the beta male, watching his face for a reaction, "Your alpha tell you to gather some information and you can go home. Would you do it?"

Bellamy didn't answer right away, he couldn't help but think. It had been hard enough when Clarke had been gone for three years, she had been a permanent fixture in his life since he was eight years old. But to think about being banished from the entire pack, his sister, Clarke, Abby. He would do anything to go home. He hated to admit it, but he understood were Echo was coming from,

"Alright, I get it. But what's the deal with Clarke huh?" he felt bad for pumping Echo for information, but he had to. Lexa needed to know what Nia planned, she was his Alpha, he needed to serve her and redeem himself in her eyes.

"Nia wants her. She wants to breed with her, use her to produce Alpha's like Clarke. She might be an omega, but in her eyes she's a true alpha. She'll produce her the heirs she wants," Echo sighed, dropping the bread roll back on to the food tray, "Her son is a beta wolf, he's a disappointment in het eyes. Nia wants only Alpha heirs. She's convinced Clarke can give her that,"

"We have to get her out of there,"

"I just wanted to go home Bellamy, I'm sorry, I just wanted to go home to my family."

"You could have had a family here Echo," Bellamy muttered sadly as he pushed to his feet, his heart feeling heavy as he turned away from her. He'd become fond of Echo, during the time they'd spent fucking and talking afterwards. He didn't need to put on a front with her, he could be vulnerable and selfish and talk about himself. Echo didn't care, she did the same. They just were who they were around one another. But she'd betrayed him, no matter how much Bellamy understood her reasoning, he still felt hurt.

He'd made the tough choice of himself or the pack and chosen what he believed deserved more. The pack. Echo didn't say a word as he left her, sat in the cage under Indra's house. She understood his choice.

 **Clarke**

Clarke had reached the point where she couldn't feel anything any more. Her naked body had gone numb from the pain, the cold, everything. And she was grateful for it. The whole torture thing was getting old, she was pretty sure that at this point she could probably nod off and Emmerson wouldn't notice.

He'd started with dunking her head in an idea bath time to wake the living dead, ice cold water with added ice for the full effect. That had been the rudest wake up Clarke had ever received, and planned never for that to happen again. Emmerson had loved it, watching her choke and sputter every time he forced her head under, till the point were Clarke actually thought she'd drown.

In fact he'd been loving every minute of the last few hours. Chuckling gleefully to himself as he performed his sadist game. Whether it be sliding Tony silver pins into her skin, till her muscles and bone burnt from the prison, lashing her flesh with a leather white, slicing her flesh with a silver knife or dunking head into the ice water again, and again.

As he retreated back to his knife back, Clarke took the moment to recount what she'd been through so far. Water boarding. Silver pins in all her joins. Fist beating. A whipping to her back. Silver pins again. Another fist beating with added feet. Another go at water boarding. Emmerson had just strung her up in the now silver coated chains, which had started to burn her wrists a angry red. She twisted her wrists, finding no comfort in the motion.

Clarke was about ready to give in. Just completely do it, let Emmerson take her life and get over his weird obsession. She'd killed those hunters three years ago, surely someone couldn't hold a grudge that long? But, it seemed Emmerson could and enjoyed it. The omega hung her head, it hurt leas when she didn't tense up, her body sagged against the silver chains.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't give up fighting yet! Nia wants to see you soon!" Emmerson laughed and all Clarke wanted to do was sleep. It was so tempting to just close her eyes and drift off, follow the white light and be deeply gone to the world. But Emmerson wasn't having that. She heard the crack of his whip, screaming out suddenly as the lashes sliced through her already raw skin. The omega whimpered and sagged against the chains. Never had she experienced such pain. Like thousands of white hot silver pokers driving into her skin all at once. Over and over. Even her very first heat hadn't been this painful.

No, don't think about your heat, don't do it Clarke told herself, focusing on the raging pain from the whipping. Her heat had hit an hour ago, making her body ache and yearn from the Alpha's wolves who howled and scratched at the metal door that separated her from the Azgeda. In her head an depart she only wanted one alpha, but Lexa was no where to be seen. The Trikru Alpha had to get to her, had to save her, she wasn't sure how long she could focus on the pain to distract herself from her instinctual urges. Her body throbbed, her lips already slick and ready, regardless of the pain that tore through her, lashing after lashing, her omega needs still dominated everything.

"Enough Emmerson. I want her working," came a clipped, accented voice then. Clarke's breath stilled as she realized this must have been Nia, the Azgeda Alpha. The familiar scent washed over her, dominating, strong, alpha. But it wasn't Lexa. Still the scent was calling out to her omega body, threatening to pull a whimper from her. Clarke bit her tongue, hard enough to taste blood. Nia wasn't getting her. She refused.

"Your not supposed to be here till later," Emmerson growled. The tip of the whip fluttering against Clarke's back once more. She bowed, wanting to fall forward and collapse, instead just sagging against the restrains again.

"I wished to see our guest of honor, you can leave now, you've had your fun. The. Omega needs comfort," Nia practically whispered the last sentence. Clarke knew she could smell her and it sent a cold shiver of dread down her spine. Emmerson grumbled and with a click of the doors Clarke was alone with the alpha. Nia circled her, twice. Enough so Clarke could see she wore battered brown boots and what looked to be brown leather pants. She didn't have the strength to lift her head, "I'm terribly sorry for Emmerson. He's a very determined man, for a human. And I value that, the need for revenge, to complete something. If he wasn't so pig headed I'd have turned him by now," the alpha spoke, a tone of arrogance about her. Clarke stayed silent, staring at the floor, "I can smell you've hit your heat, I suppose it very lucky it's come so soon. It would have been much harder to get rid of him if you'd had another fee days or weeks to go. We can start right away Clarke,"

As the alpha spoke her name, the omega growled low. She wouldn't be hers. She wouldn't be mated to this woman, this alpha. Clarke knew she belonged with Lexa. To Lexa. She was her omega, no one else's. Nia gave a soft laugh, crouching down in front of the blonde, cupping her chin and raising her face level to her own. Nia had an angular face, sharp cheek bones and a pointed nose. Her hair was a mix of braids and waves, white blonde with a thick black strip running down the right side of her head. She smiled darkly, showing wolf like fangs in her mouth. Clarke swallowed dryly, "You're a fine specimen of an omega. A chosen alpha too. Slayer of hunters. Mighty powerful. You'll be a fine breeder for me," Nia laughed, it was shrill and sent the worst kind of shivers down Clarke's body.

Her body which was starting to betray her. Nia's alpha aura was drowning her, pulling her further under in her omega instincts. The wet heat between her legs was building to a horrid point. She could feel her inner wolf whining and straining against the silver poison that ran through her body. She wanted to shift, to fight off the heat, to fight off Nia. The alpha looker closer, inhaling sharply, drinking in her scent.

"I…won't…I…I'm…not…" Clarke began to speak, finding her mouth dry and tacky,

"Oh you're going to try and put up a fight. Bur you'll give in. They always give in. You'll be juts like Costia, and then again, I'll have taken what the Trikru Alpha loves most," Nia gave a sharp laugh, stroking Clarke's cheek. The alpha leaned forward slowly, her tongue running along the length of Clarke's cheek. The touch burn her skin as much as the silver cuff around her wrists did. She squirmed, trying to pull herself away, but it was no use, Emmerson had locked her down too well. Nia gave a low chuckle again, "Your just like her mother. Defiant and Alpha chosen,"

Tia? the blonde thought, she must have been Lexa's mother, but Lexa didn't know her parents. It gave Clarke something to focus on, thinking about the golden skinned alpha, her alpha. The thought of the woman she loved took her away From Nia's caresses to her body, the Azgeda Alpha was examining her. Touching each wound that Emmerson had inflicted her, running her fingers along the lines of red down her back, Clarke flinched away, trying to more away from her finger tips. It drew another dark laugh from the alpha, "there is no use Clarke. Your mine now," Nia was before her again, crouching at eye level. Both her rough hands cupped the blondes face, lifting her face to meet Nia's silver eyes.

Clarke stared at her, trying her hardest to convey the hatred and loathing she felt for the Azgeda wolf in the look. Nia just grinned darkly, slowly growing closer to her face. Clarke's inner wolf barked in fear, whimpering in horror as the blonde realized that Nia was going to kiss her. No, no, no She repeated, like a mantra, as Nia's calloused lips brushed to hers.

Like destiny agreed with her, the mountain research facility shook with an explosion at the moment. Knocking Nia away from Clarke and her onto her backside. The alpha roared in anger, launching to her feet and slamming her fist across Clarke's face, as I'd the explosion was her fault. The Azgeda Alpha tore from the room, growling angrily as she did, leaving Clarke alone, wondering what the hell was going on. She licked her lips and spat harshly on the floor, the taste of Nia still on her lips. As the blonde sagged against her chains again, she found the left to be looser then before. With anticipating eyes, Clarke eyed the wall where the left side chain was anchored, and found the earlier explosion had created a thick crack running right under the metal and bolts that held her restrains in place.

With a quick prayer to who ever was listening or real, Clarke gave her left arm a sharp tug, pulling the chain clean away from the wall, sure abit of the tile sprung off and hit her in the cheek, but beggars can't be choosers. After hours of being forced onto her knees, Clarke finally stood, shakily, but she stood. She rolled her shoulders, took in the deepest breath of her life then set about pulling her right arm free.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lexa**

Lexa was impressed. Anya's new found crush had managed to build a bomb in under four hours, and said bomb had blown a hole in the side of the Mountain Facility so big that three elephants could have strolled through happily. The perfect distraction.

As she watched from the trees that hide the building from prying eyes, Anya, Raven and Octavia besides her, Lexa pin pointed her entry route. The guards from the front entrance had run to the explosion, juts like every other guards had. That was their way in. Lexa nodded to the other three and started forward, keeping low to the ground. The silver knife that had been in her boot sat securely and comfortable against her thigh now, ready for quick retrieval if needed. She didn't want to kill anyone, especially not in human form, that would be far messier.

As the four she-wolves slipped into the building, completely unnoticed, they set about their preformed plan. Octavia, Raven and Anya split off to find Lincoln, while Lexa headed deeper into the too white building. Her nose already scenting Clarke. They others had protested that she would hunt her omega on her own, and Lexa had hated to do it, but she asserted her Alpha's title and they silenced their protest. If she was going to find Clarke, she was likely to find Nia. And end it all.

The corridors of the facility where so identical that for a moment Lexa feared she'd been walking in circles, till she caught the omegas scent again. Stronger then before, thicker, sweeter. Calling to her through the white walls and tiles. Clarke had hit her heat, and it was a strong one. The smell beckoned Lexa forward, like it was only ever meant for her, making her body burn and ache with need. She felt the power of it slide down her skin to pool between her legs, her sex tensing and giving the first warning sides of presenting it's true alpha from within her. Lexa shook her head, trying to focus her mind, mating with Clarke wasn't the priority right now. Finding her was.

Which was what the alpha did when she turned the next corridor, the white blonde wolf form of Clarke lay on thr middle of the corridor, whimpering slightly. Her coat was stained red, her legs limb, head flopped on the floor. Of it wasn't for the low wolf moans she was making Lexa would have feared the worse. As she ran down the corridor, sliding to her knees and carefully cradling Clarke's wolf head on her lap, Lexa cooed at her, stroking het muzzle softly,

"I'm here. I found you," the alpha murmured, loosing herself in the violet eyes of her omega. Wolf Clarke whined low, nudging the palm of Lexa's hand with her wet nose. Lexa could hear the blondes voice in her head, About time . She smiled softly, running her fingers through the soft fur between Clarke's ears,

"Such a touching scene," the sarcastic tone of her aunt floated over Lexa and Clarke, drawing a low growl from Lexa's chest, "Your parents looks just like this before, well before I killed them," Nia laughed sharply, gleefully. Lexa inhaled shallowly, turning her now wolf yellow eyes to the woman. Nia stood just down the corridor, hands on her hips, smirking. She was flanked by her Beta wolves, Lexa recalled them to be Roan, a sullen Beta wolf who was Nia's own son. He didn't look particularly happy about his location right then, glaring darkly between his mother and Lexa, his cousin. To her other side was a wirey looking girl built much like Echo, with braided dark hair and darker eyes, Ontari.

"What?" Lexa growled, slowly lowering Clarke's head to ground before she raised to her feet, fingers brushing the hilt of her knife,

"Now, now Niece, bringing human weapons to a wolf fight. That's not very fair is it?" Nia raised an eyebrow, her smile staying in place. Lexa held back her roar of annoyance. Nia knee something more about her parents, as much as she wanted her dead for taking Clarke, she needed to know this too, selfishly she began to question her aunt,

"My parents were killed by hunters,"

"Heh, well I suppose the ledger would say that. Why put in writing that they were killed by their own family? That wouldn't be very good would it. I suppose it also states that they died when you were around five?" Lexa glared hard, hating that Nia knew more about this then she did. Her insides twisted and rolled, anger surging through her body, "My dear sister-in-law wanted to protect you from the truth, but I suppose you should know before we kill you," Nia sighed softly, raising her hand and waving lightly.

It took less then a second for Lexa to realise she'd walked into a trap. Roan and Ontari sprung forward, as four more of Nia's wolves came from behind. They dog piled upon the Trikru Alpha, flattening her to the floor as Nia laughed manically in the background, "Hold her up," the Azgeda Alpha commanded as all sox wolves of so, they pulled her arms out to the sides as roan kicked out the back of her knees. Lexa twisted her body, pulling and roaring, trying to break free. It was no use, "So, where to start dear Niece," Nia sighed, strolling forward, the white haired woman eyed the wolf Clarke for a moment, before disregarding her like muck on her boots, "Your mother, mother's, where Alpha's to your little Trikru. My sister, Sorcha, and Costia, her omega mate. Sorcha was my elder twin, our parents favorite. So of course when she became the Alpha, it was no shocker. I want pushed out, forced into creating The Azgeda, the mightiest and Nobel of Packs," Lexa resisted the urge to growl low.

Every wolf knew the Azgeda was made up of traitors and deserters. Banished wolves, mutts, turned wolves form human to wolf. It was a dangerous pack, led by a dangerous woman who did what she wanted without a care for anyone else. Not mighty nor noble.

"after Sorcha became alpha she met Costia. An omega, the first omega of the Floukru. She was a Chosen alpha, like your little bitch here," Lexa lunged hard against the wolves restraining her as Nia swiftly kicked Clarke soft wolf belly. The omega woofed low and painfully, her body curling around tightly. Lexa processed the information quickly, she had two mother's. The fact that Costia was one of them whirled the Alpha's mind into a tizzy. Costia had been alive for most of Lexa growing up, why had the ledger said her parents were dead? "Well, she's my bitch now," Nia said darkly, crouching to stroke Clarke's muzzle lightly.

Lexa growled and bit her inner cheek, tasting her own blood, her aunt raised her eyes, smirking at the reaction she was drawing from the younger alpha. "Costia should have been mine, I am the stronger alpha, I deserved the pups of that omega. But your witch of a mother took her from me. Mated with her on Azgeda land, insulted my honor, my pack! So, naturally, I killed her. And had my chance to get Costia,"

"No! No she was alive when I was 17! You couldn't have!" Lexa cried. Tearing an arm free from one of the beta wolves in a surge of strength. The male wolf growled and grabbed at her wrist again, digging his fingers into her flesh. Lexa snapped and lunged at him, gripping his left ear within her teeth and ripping it clean off. The man screamed, dropping her arm and clutching at the new hole in his head. The younger alpha turned to her aunt, spitting the ear to the floor, warm blood rolling down her chin, "You lie, you have no honor,"

"I do not lie niece. It was too late to have your whore of a mother. She carried you already. But I waited, let you grow and have an attachment before you could even know what she was to you. On the eve of her planning to tell you, we met, to form an 'Alliance'. And I tore her throat out, in your precious Trikru circle, Emmerson and his hunters came after, hiding the truth for me. And now, now I'm going to take your omega. She's going to give me the pups I deserve, the pups need!" Nia gave a shrill laugh, "and your going to die knowing you couldn't stop this," with a sharp nod of her head, the wolves that held Lexa began to heave her up, dragging her down the corridor, away from her aunt and Clarke.

Lexa thrashed and twisted, straining her arms and legs to try and prize herself free. She roared and screamed in frustration as she watched Nia dip back down to Clarke's level. The omega was too weak from what ever ordeal she'd faced, unable to defend herself. Lexa had to get free, she had to get to Clarke. As she tried to calm herself enough to summon some sort of partial shift to wolf, her faithful wolves appeared.

First Anya came skidding around the furthest corner of the corridor, behind Nia and Clarke. Her long legs pumping as fast as she could run, shoulder slamming into Nia, throwing the alpha female to the ground. Then the wolves that held onto Lexa dropped away. Octavia and a wolf formed Raven weere ripping them to shreds in anger and fury. Lexa finally broke away, scrabbling to her feet to get to Nia. Anya was pinning her down, elbow to her throat as the white haired woman snarled up at her.

"Alpha, you should kill her," Lexa's beta wolf, Anya advised as Lexa loomed over her aunt. She eyed Nia carefully, dropping into a couch besides her head, looking her dead in the eye,

"No." Lexa breathed, a smirk playing on her lips,

"No?" Anya questioned, digging her elbow in deeper to the Azgeda wolf's neck, Nia's eyes bulged slightly as she growled low,

"No, she'd be winning in a whole different way then. She'll get what she wanted for me. To see Clarke have a mate, have pups, with a whole different alpha. And Nia will live with the fact that the daughter of Costia Woods has continued on living, with a chosen Alpha mate."


	20. Chapter 20

**Anya**

Anya could barely concentrate on the road ahead of her As Raven tinkered away with her bomb on her lap next to her. The young beta had her brows furrowed in concentration, tongue stuck out a little as she connected wires all over the contraption on her lap. Anya couldn't help but think how hot she looked right then. It was becoming difficult for her to keep her thoughts away from Raven. She was beautiful, agile and not at all weak. Her mate was completely from about her, Finn didn't see the strength and power that Raven had. She was building a bomb from scratch for crying out loud. Anya wanted to be with her, she wanted to mate with her. But she knew she couldn't, not yet. She wanted desperately to ask Lexa to break the mating bond between Raven and Finn, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Anya was actually a little surprised that Lexa had gone for her plan. The young alpha wasn't always a fan of human styled things. But having a distraction for them to get into the Mountain Facility would be only course of action. Or they'd probably face an entire army of human hunters and Azgeda Wolves. Raven was going to blow the side of the building and then they were going to slip in were they could. Find the omegas and get the hell outta there. That's why they'd taken two cars, so they could have an omega in each, and their Alpha's wouldn't be going crazy over the heats. They already knew Lincoln was midway through his own, and Clarke had been smelling close to her own since they'd brought her back to the pack lands.

"I hope this works," Raven muttered more to herself then Anya,

"Of course it will. You're a genius," Anya replied with a soft smile, reaching over to pat Raven lightly on her knee. She heard the intake of breath Raven took. Felt her entire body still under her touch. She wanted to look at the younger woman, to see her face. Take it all in again, but she was driving Lexa probably wouldn't appreciate it if Anya rear-ended her because she was making googoo eyes at Raven. Slowly she removed her hand From Raven's knees, gripping the steering wheel tightly, face forward, deep breaths taken,

"Thank you, for earlier," Raven practically whispered,

"It's okay. Finn seems like a completely douche," Anya muttered, keeping her eyes on Lexa's truck in front of her.

"He didn't used to be, he used to be so sweet and caring. I guess when I became lame it all changed. I dragged him down, held him back,"

"no. No, no Raven, he's just an asshole. Your not lame, sure you've got a dodgy knee, nut that doesn't make you lame! You just built a bomb from scratch while we drove down the worse back Road ever! And I've seen you as a wolf, your graceful and amazing. Raven your beautiful,"

"Anya…." Raven began to speak, her tone low, seductive. Crawling over her skin like wild fire. She wanted to kiss her again, hold her against her, see her naked form again. Anya had never taken a mate, or even experience what it was like to know when you'd found your mate, but she was willing to bet everything she owned and processed that this was it, "I'm going to ask Lexa to break the mating bond with me and Finn," Raven continued, prompting Anya to grin wide, "Don't look so damn chuffed with yourself though!" Raven laughed, "are all You Trikru so self confident?" she continued, going back to tinkering with the bomb,

"Your not going to set that off by accident are you?" Anya said warily as it made a soft clunk. Raven laughed again, patting the metal box on her lap heavily,

"I'm the best damn mechanic you'll ever meet woman!" Raven declared smuggly. Anya chuckled, noting that Lexa had pulled finally pulled her truck into park ahead of them. They were surrounded by dense trees, but through their leaves Anya could just make out the silhouette of a building, illuminated by bright lights,

"We're here," she muttered somberly. Raven gave a nod, rechecked the bomb again,

"Let's do this!"

 **Clarke**

She couldn't remember shifting to her wolf form. She couldn't remember a lot before finding herself wrapped in a thick black blanket on the back seat of Lexa's old truck. Just pain. Lots of pain. With a low groan, Clarke pushed herself up to a sitting position, clutching the blanket to her naked form. She looked around her surroundings, finding only Lexa in the truck with her,

"Hey," the omega mumbled. Lexa made a low noise, like a grunt, but didn't turn her head, "Where are we going?" Clarke continued, peering out of the dark window screen,

"Somewhere safe. For your heat," Lexa grunted again. Clarke realized then why the alpha wouldn't look at her, why her knuckle where so white from clutching the steering wheel. Why her body burnt and ached for Lexa to touch her, have her, mate with her. Her heat was in full blown over ride, filling the vehicle with the scent of wanting. The wet pool between her legs altered Clarke to the fact that she'd been on heat for a few hours now and was yet to be satisfied in any way. She was thankful then that Nia had clearly not had chance to mate with her. She was still untrained by the crazed Azgeda woman. Lexa must have gotten to her before anything could happen. Clarke knew she owned the alpha a lot then, so much more then she could probably give.

"Lexa…" Clarke practically purred. Reclining on the back seat again, "I need…"

"Soon. We're nearly there my love," Lexa replied, cutting her short. Clarke didn't care, she wanted Lexa , she needed the alpha. Now.

"Please Lexa," she groaned, her omega instincts kicking in. She could smell the precum that Lexa was excreting from the back seat. She could almost visualize the thick, long cock that the alpha was supporting and she wanted it. In her hand, mouth, cunt, everywhere. She wanted to be consumed by the Alpha. Owned by her. Lexa gave a short growl as she turned the truck onto another tree line lane, pulling it sharply into park. Within seconds the alpha was climbing into the back seat, pressing her mouth hungrily To Clarke's. The omega groaned low, pulling thr blanket away form her naked form as Lexa's hands began to wander over it. They started at the peaks of her breath, twisting her already hardened nipple around her digits, giving sharp little tugs before soothing them with strokes. Clarke's back bowed up into the touch.

Lexa growled hungrily, tracing the curves of Clarke's body with her finger tips, her mouth leaving hot marks down her throat. Clarke could feel Lexa's shaft pressing into her stomach, straining against the jeans the alpha wore. Her hands worked quickly, finding the belt and practically tearing it apart, then the buttons and zipper, it took seconds before Clarke was palming Lexa through the boy boxers she wore. The alpha moaned low, closing a mouth around the omegas left nipple, twisting the pink tip with her tongue. Clarke practically purred at the touch, tugging down the front of Lexa's boxers till she could wrap a hand around the already slick shaft. It was practically throbbing in get hand, eager for her touch.

Lexa's hips bucked, sliding her cock through Clarke's fists, enough so the omega could feel the already formed knot at the base. Lexa was eager and ready for her, the mere thought of Lexa inside her made Clarke quiver. As her body hummed with anticipation Lexa's right hand slid through her soaked sex, stroking the hooded pearl at the tip. Clarke moaned low, loving the feel of the Alpha's fingers stroking get, whole her mouth suckled at her breath. Lexa's left hand had gripped Clarke's hip, lifting her slightly as Clarke instinctively began to guide her shaft towards her sex. Lexa slid through her cunt, coating herself with Clarke eager juices, before the swollen head of her cock pressed to Clarke's tight entrance. They may have has sex in the last few days, but the omega was still tight.

Lexa groaned low as she pressed the tip of herself inside the omega, the hot walls of Clarke's cunt enveloping her with a pool of fire and pleasure, drawing her further inside. Clarke couldn't stop her hands from gripping the Alpha's shoulders of her legs wrapping around her waist, pulling her deeper, filling herself with thr Alpha's pulsing dick. They groaned in unison, still for a moment, while their eyes met, unspoken words of content passed between them.

Clarke was the first to move, pulling herself around Lexa, dragging the Alpha's mouth into a burning kiss, Lexa's hands gripping her waist tightly, holding her against her as she began to thrust. Slow and steady the alpha began, enjoying to the wet heat around her cock, drawing out the feeling of filling Clarke each time she pushed up into her to the top of her knot. Clarke whimpered and groaned, pushing down to meet Lexa's each thrust, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to be on the back seats of the Alpha's truck. It didn't matter, they were together, and Lexa was with her, in her, fucking her.

Slowly and carefully kexa eased into a faster pace, gripping Clarke tighter, grinding into her faster and deeper with each up thrust, her mouth on the omegas shoulder and neck, leaving brushes and teeth marks behind. Clarke scraped her nails down her golden back, marring her skin and tattoos, moaning deeply into her ear, urging the alpha on. The blonde knew she was breaking into her rut, relentlessly fucking her, filling her. Clarke could feel the knit, each time she met it her entrance rubbed against it, threatening to let it inside her. And God did she want it. The growls and groans that came of Lexa proved that the alpha wanted it just as much. As the alpha trusted up again, Clarke dug her heals into her rump, pushing Lexa's hips further August her,

"Please, Lex, please," she moaned deep into the air, knowing what it would mean. Lexa gave a light huff, pressing her teeth to the hollow of Clarke's neck, she drew back, and within what felt like an eternity, she thrust again. The knot of her alpha hood pressed tight against Clarke, and for a moment the omega didn't think she could take it. The know itself was a good inch wider then Lexa's whole shaft, but the added lubricant of Clarke's cunt helped easing it inside. The sharp bite from Lexa's teeth on her throat distracted the blonde momentarily.

The bonding mark. Finally! Clarke through as Lexa knotted her fully, her teeth breaking the skin and her orgasm rolling through her all happened in the same throaty moan from the omega.


	21. Chapter 21

**Clarke**

Clarke awoke to a burning in her belly. She whimpered and curled around herself as the flame within her spread around through her limbs. Her heat. The full force had finally hit, sooner then she expected, it had first risen when Nia had her captive, but the pain she'd endured from Emmerson had held off the full effects of her heat. Which Clarke was truly thankful for. Her need to live, to survive had out weighed her need to procreate for once. Clarke didn't know what exactly to blame for that, but pinpointed it on Lexa. Being around the alpha had always done strange things to her body. Clarke groaned as she stretched her body, a tingling at the base of her neck pulled her to remember hat had happened a few hours earlier, in the most awkward sex of her life.

Clarke gingerly touched the gaze that covered the hollow at the base of her neck. She could still feel the indents of Lexa's teeth through the bandage, the roughness of the bond mark. After what seemed like too many years, the alpha had claimed her. Mated her, they were bonded. The blonde grinned wide, ignoring the aches of her body as she reveled in the fact that she, Chosen alpha, omega wolf, Clarke Griffin was mated to the mighty Alpha Lexa Woods. It was all she'd wanted since the first time she'd seen Lexa. She just had to return the favor now. Lexa was hers, no one else's, and she'd have a matching bond mark to show it. As the omega made a move to find her alpha, the pains in her body returned, ricocheting through her body.

It was a mixture of the silver poisoning she'd received from Emmerson torture and the burning sensation in her belly that made Clarke lay back down again. During her banishment, Clarke had found a black market dealer who sold suppressants for the werewolf community, but she'd run out during her last heat. She'd meant to go back and restock, but Bellamy and Gustus had gotten to her first. It had been a long time since Clarke had felt the full brunt of her heat, especially around an Alpha. No not just an Alpha, the Alpha. Her alpha.

The omega groaned and rolled onto her aide as the heat and want intensified, over lapping the pain from her healing wounds, it felt like the sun was in her stomach, moving down to her sex. She wanted Lexa. Needed Lexa. She could smell her, all around. Clarke managed to push herself up, finding herself in an unknown bedroom, surrounded by things that where tribal in decorative value. But Lexa's scent was there, everything carried her scent. From the plaid bedsheets below Clarke, to the tribal wall hangings, the clothes strew across the floor, to the thick rug over the wooden floor boards. It was all her scent. She caught sight of the adjoining bathroom door ajar, hearing the running water through it. Lexa was here, she had to be.

Her suspicious where confirmed when the water shut off and a very naked, very erect Lexa appeared at the doorway to her bathroom. Her chest heaved, water rolling down her golden skin as she stared into the bedroom. Directly at the panting form of Clarke. The omega whimpered slightly at the sight, a surge of arousal shooting directly to her groin. Lexa looked wild, the look of pure lust on her yellow eyes,

"Clarke…" the alpha managed to groan out as she strode into the room, her thick cock bobbing slightly as she walked. Clarke whimpered again, writhing on the bed. Her clothes were confining her. She needed to be naked, she needed Lexa on her, "Clarke. Your heat.." the alpha growled, stopping at the edge of the bed. Clarke began to claw at her clothing then, tearing her shirt from her back, "Clarke…" Lexa growled again. The omega could only whine low, stripping down to her underwear. She rose to her knees, her eyes locked on Lexa's, hand reaching out to her. Her body was trembling with need, the Alpha's strong aura flooding over her, mixing with her own.

 **Lexa**

Lexa only had to assume That Clarke had been continuously using suppressants for her heat for the last three years, which had made this one more intense then ever, her body felt like it was on fire, and Clarke's aura was positively humming around her. Lexa could smell the omegas arousal, seeping from every pour of her body and pooling thick between her legs, hidden behind those tiny black panties. Heavy, hot and thick. Calling to her.

A growl rumbled from her chest, not an angry growl, but playful, lustful. As Clarke's hands stroked down her bare chest, fingers grazing over her hardened dark nipples, Lexa rose her head high and howled, warning any wolves in the woods the surrounded them that Clarke was hers, only hers.

The sound effected Clarke, so much so that Lexa could smell the fresh wave of want coming from the omega. She needed Lexa. Now. They'd be undisturbed, Lexa had brought then to the Packs cabin, miles away from the Trikru and Skikru lands, hidden deep within forest land, but close enough to the ocean to be secluded. It was perfect for omegas in heat and their joining Alpha's. Lexa had to wonder for a moment, did her mother, Costia and Sire, Sorcha come here? Was she standing in the same position as her parents? There was so much she still didn't know.

Crawling towards the alpha, Clarke closed her fist around the thick erection that sat at the apex of Lexa's thighs, stroking from base to head in one smooth motion. This drew the Alpha's eyes back to her, her full attention on the omega knelt before her, stroking her. Lexa groaned, eyes fluttering shut, her hips jerking forward, already the slit at the tip was leaking, trailing down the underside of the shaft and coating Clarke's hand as she continued to stroke Lexa. Clarke had to marvel at the alpha, her skin had grown so hot that the remaining water from the shower had dried, her perfectly smooth abs tensed as Clarke caressed her twitching cock, her chest heaved, Lexa's breaths coming out in short pants now. Clarke could tell the alpha was close, so close to cumming and she couldn't have that. Clarke needed Lexa, she needed her in her, filling her.

"Lexa," Clarke spoke the alphas name low, her voice rumbling through her chest. Lexa's eyes snapped open, blazing yellow and locking on Clarke's face. In one word the alpha knew what Clarke wanted, needed. She could feel it in the air. They came together in a hungry kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as Lexa moved the omega against her bed, her fingers sliding down Clarke's exposed ribcage, tracing the lines of her hips. She moved her mouth to her neck, hungrily drinking in Clarke's scent as she kissed down her body, her right hand sliding down Clarke's last remaining item of clothing.

Clarke instantly obliged, her hips lifting to help Lexa, once the panties were gone Clarke's legs parting willingly, giving Lexa the easiest access to run her digits through the omega slick sex. Lexa groaned low at the feel of Clarke, so warm, ready and wet. She felt her cock twitch again, leaking against the Clarke's thigh as she drank in the sight of Clarke. The omega squirmed at her touch, writhing on the bed spread, her eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure. Lexa dipped her head down then, her eyes never leaving Clarke's face, even when she flicked the tip of her tongue against the pearl between Clarke's legs.

The omega moaned deeply, her hips buckling as Lexa began to greedily lap at her clit, she twisted her tongue around it, pushing back Clarke's hood to directly pay attention to the bundle of nerves. She felt the wet heat on her chin, the smell was intoxicating. She had to taste Clarke, it had been too long. Lexa slid her tongue down through the velvet folds. Toying with Clarke's entrance, drinking her in. Grasping her own sex, Lexa began to pump, coating her shaft with her own lubricant, she couldn't hold off any longer.

Clarke didn't even register the movement, as Lexa went from devouring her with her tongue to sliding the swollen head of her erection through her folds. The blonde whimpered, clutching at the sheets below her, clawing her hands up to Lexa's hips, pulling her towards where Clarke needed her the most. Lexa slid into her easily, her thick cock stretching Clarke to breaking point, but the omega moaned low, her body welcoming Lexa happily. The alpha stilled for a moment, her cock fully seated in the omega. Her knot had yet to form, but Lexa knew it wouldn't be long before it did, the way her body as pulsing and how hot Clarke's cunt was around her, Lexa was actually surprised she hadn't came yet.

As the omega whimpered lightly, bucking her hips, Lexa began to thrust, lowering her head to kiss Clarke softly. The blonde returned the kiss, slipping her tongue against Lexa's bottom lip as the alpha picked up a carefully pace. She didn't break Clarke, she had to hold back relentlessly fucking the omega. Even though she wanted it so badly. But Clarke seemed to be enjoying the motion her hips made, moaning and whimpering each time Lexa thrust into her, her mouth peppering her neck with kisses, hands caressing her back, fingers running over the scratched Clarke had left there earlier.

"More, Lexa, More," Clarke demanded, her eyes, now a striking violet color meeting Lexa's. The alpha nodded, slipping from within her. Clarke whined ag the loss of her Alpha's cock, pushing herself up to rest on her elbows, "Excuse me, but k was enjoying that," the omega protested, frowning hard. Lexa chuckled and dropped down besides her, sitting with her back to the headboard of the bed,

"You'll enjoy this more," she practically whispered, her voice low and husky. Clarke shuddered as she spoke, as of Lexa's works ran across her skin. The omega moved towards Lexa, straddling her lap as the alpha guided her shaft to her entrance. The omega whimpered with need as Lexa slide herself inside, letting Clarke slowly take her in, inch by inch. The angle was different, deeper, and Lexa knew Clarke would have to take it slow. She stilled herself as the omega slide further down her cock, rocking her hips as she reached the base. Lexa kept herself from throwing her head back and howling with pleasure, Clarke had never felt so good around her. She was brought back to her sense as the omega braced herself with hands on her shoulders, her hips rolling with pure intent.

Clarke's inner walls tightened around her shaft as she rocked on her, her eyes fixed on her face, breaths panting lightly. Lexa surged forward, capturing Clarke in a deep kiss as the omega rode her hard, she was practically bouncing on her cock. Lexa groaned into her mouth, feeling the pressure building at the base of her shaft, her knot was making itself known. Clarke grunted with pleasure, rubbing down hard to the knot, her wetness coating it thickly. Lexa whined low, thrusting up into her now, hands gripping her ass tightly. Clarke threw her head back, tearing the bandaged from her throat to expose the mating bond mark. Lexa flicked her tongue against the healing wound, tracing the lines of where her teeth had broken the omegas skin.

The motion made Clarke cry out in pleasure, pushing down onto Lexa's knot, there was the tiniest of pops and they where toed together, for the second time in almost the same amount of time. Lexa groaned deeply, throwing her head back as her nails scraped down Clarke's thighs. That's when the omega took her chance, her mouth latched to the hollow of Lexa's throat. Biting down hard, matching the mating bond that Clarke already supported. Lexa howled loudly, jerking up into Clarke hard, there wasn't much room to move now they where tied, but her cock throbbed within the omegas hot walls. She need to cum, she could feel it right there, tipping over the edge. Lexa thrust and drove up deeply, holding Clarke against her as the omega bit down hard.

Clarke's inner walls tensed, fluttering around Lexa's shaft, tugging at her to cum, to fill her whole. As the omega rolled her hips again, Lexa felt the pressure build and burst, her cock exploding within the blonde filling her to the brink as Clarke, too tipped over the edge, her hands gripping Lexa's shoulders, teeth sinking harder into her skin. They rode out their orgasms as one, bonded, mated, whole again.

Clarke

Lexa's hand was lazily tracing the contours of her back as Clarke lay atop her. The Alpha's knot had gone down a good twenty minutes ago, as had her erection, but Clarke didn't want to get off her yet. The intensity of her heat had subsided enough for neither of them to be raging balls of horniness, so Clarke was taking the time to listen to Lexa's heart beat though her cushion like breasts.

The alpha smell good, like home, like her. A mixture of their scents. They'd mated now, bonded with the mark, the knotting. Everything. Clarke couldn't help but smile, she understood now why Octavia smelt like Lincoln and herself all at once. They were one, two pieces of one puzzle. Firstly fixed together. Clarke raised her head as a low hum came from her mates chest,

"We need to rename the pack," Lexa murmured softly, stroking her hand down Clarke's rump lightly. The blonde sighed and smiled, meeting Lexa's eyes,

"What do you want to call it?" she shifted, rolling off Lexa and curling into her side, replacing her head on the Alpha's chest,

"I'm torn between two options," Lexa replied, gazing off with dreamy look in her eyes,

"I don't think the pack will agree to 'I love Clarke so much' or 'Clarke Griffin is the shit'. Thought in my opinion the latter is the best option," Lexa huffed loudly, shoving Clarke's shoulder slightly,

"I'm being serious Clarke!" Lexa whined, pouring. Clarke couldn't suppress the laugh that came, it was more or a giggle as she propped herself up on her elbow, kissing the Alpha's flushed cheek,

"Okay, okay. Serious alpha talk," she said with the smallest cheeky grin she could manage. Lexa frowned hard, still pouring, "Hey its too Kate now to oust me as co-alpha," Clarke murmur with poke to Lexa's ribs,

"Hmm, I'm not too sure. Anya would probably chase you out,"

"Yeah when she'd not drooling over Raven," Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes as she cuddled in tighter to Lexa's side. She wanted Raven to be happy, she was her friend, and it was extremely obvious that she was so into Anya it was painful, but she was mated to Finn. And Finn was a dick to say the least,

"Yeah I noticed that too. Are we like that?" Lexa questioned to the air, her fingers returning to trace Clarke's spine with her fingers. Clarke pondered quietly to herself, maybe when they were younger they might have been. But now? She wasn't sure,

"maybe, I don't know. Gustus and Indra always pull faces when I'm around, maybe that's it?" Clarke shrugged, nuzzling the side of Lexa's breast, "So, pack names Mighty Alpha, what you got?"

"Kongedakru? Or maybe Hukopkru? The mean alliance and loyalty, maybe we should put it to a Pack vote," Lexa mused softly, turning her head to kiss the blondes brow, inhaling the scent of her mate. Clarke hummed as she did so, enjoying the chaste touch of Lexa's warm lips. She snuggled on tighter to the alpha, wrapping an arm around her waist,

"I like Kongedakru, we created an alliance, we should celebrate that with our new name," Clarke said with a small nod. Lexa laughed deeply, shifting them till she lay onto of the blonde. Clarke squealed and laughed as the alpha began to tickle her fingers down Clarke's sides, planting soft kisses on her skin as she moved down her, "Lexa! Lex! Stop stop!" Clarke cried out, laughing deeply from the touches. Her breath caught as Lexa's touch slid between her thighs.

Clarke looked down, catching the lust filled eyes of the alpha between her legs, her tongue rolling against her clit in slow circles. Clarke worried at her bottom lip as Lexa's hands slid down her thighs slowly, Clarke opened the slowly as Lexa's tongue began to lap at her, delving down to her entrance and back up again. The blonde gave a throaty moan as the alpha began to devour her, the top of Lexa's tongue drawing her clit from beneath it's hood. Clarke's eyes became unfocused as Lexa unleashed her ravenous tongue upon her. The blonde wound her hands down into the dark locks of Lexa's hair, twisting the tendrils tightly around her digits as Lexa's tongue drew her closer and closer to an orgasm.

Her hips bucked and her back bowed, a scream of pleasure mixed with a howl erupting from her chest as Clarke's orgasm rolled though her, sparks flying through her body, every nerve ending tingling as she gushed over Lexa's chin. The alpha lapped it up hungrily, planting one final kiss against Clarke's pulsing clit before resting her cheek against Clarke's thigh. The omega plated hard, flopping hard against the mattress, her hands dropping from Lexa's hair.

"Yo…you…can keep doing that," Clarke moaned low, followed by a chest rumbling laugh from the alpha between her legs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Octavia and Lincoln**

"I'm…never…letting…you…outta…my…sight….again," Octavia panted as she flopped down atop Lincoln's back. The broad shouldered omega chuckled deeply, the vibrations traveling through him to Octavia, who was still buried deep within him, her knot tying them together. She kissed between his shoulder blades, inhaling his sweet scent.

Lincoln's heat was close to an end, she could feel it, but something inside her told her that this one would be the turning point. Something deep inside told Octavia that she'd be a sire soon and they'd had a Pup or two. And it made her happy, it quenched a thirty she didn't know she had. As Lincoln settled against the bed beneath them, Octavia sighed happily.

"I've been thinking," Lincoln muttered, his tone sleepy. Octavia hummed low in reply, nuzzling his warm flesh, "Do you know that humans get married? Like they have this whole ceremony where they say some words and have rings and stuff,"

"So basically they have a mating ceremony?" Octavia chuckled, her hips jerking slightly. Lincoln gave a soft moan as she did so, his hips raising slightly. She knew she could go again, but she was just so comfortable lying against her mate,

"Yeah, I guess," the omega murmured softly,

"Linc, do you want to get human Mated? Do you want to get married?" Octavia asked softly, waiting patiently for the male omega to reply. He hummed and mumbled to himself for a moment, before turning his head slightly, "Lincoln, you totally do!" Octavia laughed as he pouted. She dipped her head, kissing just behind his ear softly as she leaned up, settling her knees on the bed again, pulling Lincoln's hips up slightly. The omega wiggled his butt, his hips rolling on the Alpha's cock still within him. Octavia gave a low moan as she jerked her hips again, "Admit it," she growled playfully,

"what if I don't?" Lincoln teased, rolling his hips again. Octavia replied with a quick thrust, sending the omega into a groaning fit. His face hit the bed, hands clenching into the sheets as she began to slowly pump into him again, the knot still locked them in place, but she could still work within him. And he felt so good squeezing around her.

"I know you do. Like I knew we were meant to be one," she grunted between each short thrust. Lincoln moaned low, pushing back against her each time,

"Yes, yes," he groaned, leaning up slightly. He moved until he too was on his knees, his back pressing right against Octavia's front. She continued to move into him, her mouth locking on his shoulder blade, kissing and nipping lightly as her hand wound around his own erect cock. She gave him a quick tug, pulling another moan from him. They continued like this for a while, until Lincoln's seed spilled over his stomach and Octavia's hand and she began to fill him with her own again.

They collapsed onto the bed, both flaccid and spent, lying side by side. As if they were mirrored images of one another, the mated couple turned to face one another, kissing softly.

"Octavia, will you be my wife?" Lincoln asked softly, brushing his lips against hers again. Octavia laughed deeply, bumping her nose to his,

"Obviously," she laughed, kissing his softly, nipping his lower lip. Lincoln wrapped himself around her, practically purring in content as he did. Octavia nuzzled his chest, kissing the bite scar at the base of his throat, his mating bond. What harm would it do to say a few words and exchange some rings to be with this man for the rest of her life? She knew she would anyway, but why not? Sounded like fun, didn't humans have huge parties afterwards? She could get Anya to make the food! As Octavia felt the stirrings of excitement build within her, Lincoln's hands began to wander. First down her sides and back, stopping to knead her butt soft with his large hands, before one dipped around to her soften cock. He gripped and striped, palming her back to hardness,

"Again?" the alpha moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. Lincoln's only reply was a wicked grin before he dived in for a breath taking kiss.

 **Raven And Anya**

"Your way too good at that," Raven groaned, breathless. Her lips where swollen with kisses, her hair tussles and her cheeks flushed. The elder beta wolf grinned wide, dipping her head back in to steal another kiss from the younger girl. Raven practically mewed into her mouth as she did, pressing her body in tight to Anya.

They laid on Anya's bed, fully clothed and panting from a heated make out session. They both knew they couldn't go any further without Raven basically divorcing Finn, but what harm could come from kissing. And maybe some over the clothes action. Anya grinned as her hands slid down Raven's sides, carefully slipping up under the younger betas shirt. Her skin was soft and warm, welcoming. Raven stretched out her neck as Anya began to assault her flesh with soft kisses. Raven shuddered, her hands tangling into the older woman's hair.

It felt so good, to have someone lavish her with attention that was caring. Lustful. Meaningful. Raven had spent so long with the biggest asshole in the pack, to be ignored most days and put down the rest of that, that she wasn't quite sure how to react to Anya's attention. As the other woman thumbs began to stroke the underside of her breath, Raven's heart practically stopped. She wanted to go further with Anya, so badly it ached, between her legs was so wet Raven knew she could easily take three fingers, but she'd never been with a woman before. And she was still stuck with Finn. She didn't want cheating on her conscious. Although it kind of already was,

"Woah, Woah. Hit the breaks Lake, we need to slow down abit," Raven protested, guiding Anya's hands out from under her shirt. The dirty blonde woman nodded, settling her hands in her lap,

"Sorry, I God excited. Your just so….so delicious Reyes, I wanna eat you up!"

"Cannibalism is frown upon you know. I'm pretty sure Lexa And Clarke would go mental," Raven laughed. Reclining back on the bed, she ticked diet hands behind her head, "Where are they anyway? We got outta the mountain and Lexa just took off With Clarke still wolfy. Not that I'm complaining, it was enough With Lincoln's heat scent all over thr place and Octavia practically humping him in my truck. Can you imagine if Clarke had been there too?"

"Lexa's taken her up to a cabin in Floukru lands," Anya said softly, trailing a finger against Raven's arms. She shuddered slightly, "It as actually her parents place. Weirdly enough,"

"What's going on there? Like I remember some of the stuff the Azgeda Alpha was saying in thr Mountain, but like, Lexa seemed really surprised by it all. Didn't she know already?" Raven questioned, eyeing Anya. The older woman sighed and flopped her head Against Raven's chest,

"Lexa's mom, Costia, was our Alpha before Lexa. She was an amazing woman, practically raised me too. It she didn't want Lexa to know she was her mom because it hurt too much. She wanted to raise Lexa with Sorcha, het sire. But Nia killed Sorcha. Her own sister too. I dunno. I thought it was crazy, but Costia was alpha. She decided it would be better for Lexa if she mentored her as An Alpha not a mother," Anya shrugged and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "She's just like her though. Strong willed, pack orientated, and utterly devoted her mate. Like Clarke totally has Lex wrapped around her little finger. Sorcha was the same with Costia, they were always together. So happy when they found out Costia was going to have a Pup. I was four when they announced it, the youngest in the pack. So I was so excited," Raven laughed, trying to imagine Anya as a child. All she could visualize was a smaller version of her now,

"I bet you were a cute kid,"

"I was the cutest!" Anya protested, nuzzling the side of Raven's breast lightly, "Lexa was cuter though. She was a proper Fat baby, she used to waddle after me all the time. I once put her on Gustus's back when he was a wolf. Funniest thing ever!" Anya chuckled softly, the vibrations traveling through Raven. She couldn't imagine Lexa as a fat baby, she was too used to her being tall and string, with a stern expression on her face. She barely remembered the girl before she became alpha, "She changed so much when Clarke left you know. She became hard and angry. Was difficult to crack a smile out of her," Anya sighed against, her eyes fluttering shut as she snuggled into Raven.

The younger girl couldn't stop herself from playing with Anya's hair, threading her fingers through the dark blonde strands until she began braiding it,

"Clarke was a really quiet baby. Well from what I can remember, suppose we were both babies around the same time, but when she was a toddler she was always sitting alone. Until Abby and Jake took in the Blakes, then Octavia dragged her everywhere," Raven smiled at the memories. Octavia was two years younger then herself and a year younger then Clarke, but she was confident as hell and boisterous from a young age. It was no surprise to the Skikru when she presented as an Alpha, "for as long as I've known Octavia, she's always brought out the animal in Clarke," Raven sighed, then remembered one thing Anya might have found interesting. "did you know that Octavia was Clarke's first?"

Anya sat up then, eyeing the girl she was falling for,  
"Seriously? I thought Lexa was her first?" Raven shook her head, grinning wide, all set to recount the tail of how Clarke shared her first heat with Octavia.

 **Abby and Kane**

Kane was now defiantly convinced that Abby wanted to wear a walk line in any home she was in. She was pacing again, back and too up the length of Lexa's lounge, her brows creased in a frown.

"I don't think the alpha will appreciate a burn mark in her carpet Abby," he chuckled from the archway that led into the room. Abby paused, looking up to meet his eye. Kane was mostly healed now from his fight with Pike, only minor brushing left behind, even the gash wound on his side was now a pale pink puckered line. Abby sighed softly, running a hand through her hair,

"I just wish they'd come back here before going off," Abby muttered. Kane nodded, heading into the room to pull Abby into a hug. He knew she was talking about Clarke and Lexa without her mentioning their names. Anya, Octavia and Raven had returned the night before, with Lincoln in tow. But the two Alpha's hadn't been with them. When questioned, Anya explained that Clarke had hit her heat and Lexa had taken her to a family cabin deep in the woods for her own safety. Or so she said.

Abby knew they'd gone to mate, she could feel it, mother's instincts. She knew it would happen eventually. Ever since Clarke had started sneaking out to see the alpha back when she was between 16 and 17. Abby had tried tirelessly to stop her, but Clarke was impossible once her mind was set on something. As Kane hugged her softly, the beta woman couldn't help but cuddle onto him. He was warm and gentle and smelt like home. Just like Jake had done.

"I'm sure she's fine Abby, she's an chosen alpha and with Lexa. They'll be okay, besides are you saying this as her mother, or her doctor?" Kane soothed her with a gentle laugh, stroking her hair softly. He lived the way she smelt, like roses and vanilla, igniting his senses unlike any other. Kane had always loved Abby. But knew he wasn't her mate, Jake Griffin had always been meant for her. But Jake was gone now, and Abby was alone, and so very close to him. Maybe he had a shot? Kane swallowed hard as Abby laughed into his chest,

"I'd love to say both, but more as her mother. She's growing up Kane. We lost her for three years and now she's Alpha again and probably mated! What if she has pups soon! I'll be a grandmother!" Abby pulled away From Kane, eyes stricken with panic. He could hold in the deep laughed that rumbled from his chest. Abby frowned and slapped his chest,

"Oh you could never be a grandmother! Maybe a nanny? Or a grangran!" Kane teased, planting a soft kiss to her forehead,

"Your just as bad as Clarke. I can already see it happening," Abby sighed and dropped onto the sofa, "Did Anya tell you what happened with the Azgeda?"

"She said Lexa sorted it. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I'm sure what ever it is will be best for the Pack."


	23. Chapter 23

**Clarke**

Clarke woke to the smell of burnt bacon and an empty bed. It made her smile straight away, knowing that Lexa was attempting to make her breakfast, after the last two days of relentless mating, Clarke could really go for a burnt bacon sandwich. The omega stretched and groaned as her joints popped. Her body ached,, from fucking for hours on end and her still healing wounds.

The whip marks had mostly healed now, the deeper ones puckering into faint scars, her bruising from the beatings had gone, and the silver poisoning, well Clarke figured it didn't hurt the night before to shift to wolf, so that must have dissolved too. The blonde briefly wondered if she might be immune to silver now, but dismissed the idea right away. She and Lexa had taken a run as wolves every night since they'd gotten to the cabin, to promote her body healing itself, and Clarke was glad she'd done it. The transformation from human to wolf broke down the body and rebuilt it as you reformed as a wolf, prompting the body to heal any wounds. Clarke figured that maybe one more shift and she would be back to normal. As she lay in the big empty bed, surrounded by the smell of Lexa and herself, Clarke smiled, her stomach rumbling low. The smell of bacon was calling to her, regardless if it was burnt. It was the thought that counted. As Clarke dragged her naked form from the bed, she caught sight snippet of Lexa's singing,

"It's got what it takes, so tell me why can't this be love," Clarke grinned wide as she scooped up a hooded jumped from the chair in the corner of the room, tugging it over her bed hair and naked body. It fell to just above her knees, it's front emblazed with a large 'Batman' logo. It made the blonde grin more, sometimes she forgot that underneath the alpha façade, Lexa was a massive nerd who sang Van Halen while burning bacon. Clarke crept from the bedroom, hunting for her mate, heading down the main hallway of the small cabin till she could see her Lexa.  
"Straight from my heart oh tell me why, Can't this be love? I tell myself, Hey only fools rush in an only time will tell!" Lexa was bouncing around the kitchen, the frying pan smoking away behind her as pancake batter flew through the air from the Alpha's heavy handed whisking. Clarke grinned wider, taking it all in. The alpha wore baggy grey sweat pants and a loose black vest top, that left enough of her muscled back on show for Clarke to bite her lower lip and grip the wall. Every inch of Lexa was pure sex appeal to Clarke. Even now, when she was dancing around like an idiot, Clarke wanted the alpha. Her body shuddered as Lexa turned, making eye contact finally,

"Hi," Clarke purred, striding into the kitchen. Lexa stared, mouth hanging open, clutching a mixing bowl under one arm and a whisk dripping batter onto the floor in the other. Clarke brushed past her mate, kissing her cheek before taking the bacon pan off the hob and flicking the pilot light off, "You burnt the bacon. Again," the blonde laughed as she heard a clatter behind her. As she turned, she found Lexa's lips on her own, kissing her hungrily. Clarke gasped into her mouth, her butt bumping off the cooker behind her. Lexa briefly pulled back, the glint in her eye was one Clarke had become familiar with the last few days.

"You so look good in my hoodie," Lexa grinned, diving in for another kiss. Clarke dodged it, sliding away from between the alpha and the stove, before she was pinned again,

"I smelt breakfast, and you've burnt it. I'm disappointed alpha. Aren't you supposed to provide for your mate?" Clarke teased, dancing away from Lexa's groping hands. The alpha pouted hard, Clarke could see the temptation in her eyes to chase the omega around the kitchen,

"I can still make pancakes?" Lexa shrugged, turning to search out a new pan from one of the cupboards. Clarke stepped back, hoisting herself onto the kitchen island to watch her alpha hunt. It was an interesting sight to watch Lexa do so, rooting through cupboard after cupboard for a frying pan. Clarke had seen Lexa take down full grown elk with ease, fight off Azgeda Alpha wolves and even spare the woman who'd threatened to mate with Clarke, but when it came to making breakfast, the alpha was at a loss. When Lexa finally found a clean pan, she held it high in the air like a trophy, a goofy grin back on her face. It made Clarke's heart flutter.

"So, pancakes?" the golden skinned woman questioned as she gathered up her batter mix again. Clarke nodded enthusiastically, glad that her heat had quelled enough for them to have this moment of domestic bliss. She could still feel it there, fluttering on the edges of her aura, just the last few dregs that would be satisfied by the days end. But now, now was the time for pancakes and Lexa's smile.

 **Lexa**

Lexa was disappointed in herself for burning the bacon. She'd planned an elaborate breakfast of bacon flavored pancakes for Clarke, which she was going to bring her in bed. But seeing her mate in her old Batman hoodie, which barely hit her knees, made burning bacon alright. As they settled down opposite one another on the kitchen island, a stack of pancakes each, Lexa couldn't help but wonder how lucky she'd gotten.

Sure Clarke running into Trikru land had led to them meeting one another for the first time and Lexa longing for the omega for years, but they'd been friends first, developed the ground work for what they had now. They didn't need to ask each random questions or learn each others quirks, they knew one another already. It was like fate had decided she and Clarke were meant to be. As Lexa smiles proudly, regarding the healing bite mark at the base of Clarke's next, the omega rolled her eyes up to meet her own,

"Perv," the blonde muttered, shoving a fork full of syrup soaked pancake into her mouth. Lexa blinked and faked hurt as she clutched her chest,

"I believe I have a right to perv on my mate!" the alpha protested, reaching across the island to stab her fork into Clarke's top pancake. She took it quickly, folding the thick fluffy breakfast item into her mouth. Clarke growled low,

"You'll pay for that Woods," the omega threatened, snatching up the syrup bottle and squeezing it hard in Lexa's direction. The Aloha had little tome to dodge the maple syrup as it hit her square in the middle of her face, drenching het nose in stickiness. Lexa roared in laughed, diving across the kitchen island to snatch the bottle away from Clarke. The omega dived away, toppling from the stool she sat, commando crawling on the kitchen floor to get away from her syrup soaked mate. Giggling the entire time. The omega fired off another round of syrup ammo behind her, her stomach hurting from laughter as Lexa cried out again.

Clarke squealed high as Lexa grabbed her ankles, dragging her back towards her along the kitchen floor, the hoodie riding up as she slid. Lexa grinned as she tugged Clarke's legs around her waist, dropping down to pin her mate with her body atop hers. Clarke squirmed and squealed as syrup from Lexa's face dribbled onto her own. The alpha wasn't sure if Clarke knew or not, but ever squirm she made, her naked sex rubbed right up against her fully formed erection. Lexa had been hiding it since she first saw Clarke in her hoodie, standing in the kitchen doorway, biting her lip, hair tousled. It had taken mere seconds for the alpha to present herself and be thankful she was wearing loose sweat pants. Clarke hadn't even noticed. The omegas heat was coming to and end, but Lexa could smell it, girl it, practically taste the last little bits of it in the air. And she planned on taking full advantage.

As Clarke rolled her hips up once more, the omega finally felt the hard shaft between her mates legs. She stilled for a moment, meeting Lexa's eyes, biting her lip again,

"How long?" she questioned, eyeing Lexa carefully. The alpha smirked softly, she'd become an expert at hiding her arousal and the irritation of not being able to satisfy it right away. Three years she'd spent along, taking no mate, or sexual partner, but having Lincoln's heat effect her every month. So she wasn't hurt when Clarke had just realized she'd been painful hard for nearly forty five minutes,

"Since you came in," Lexa relied with a shrug, gasping as Clarke reached down to palm het through her sweats. Every time the omega touched her, Lexa felt like she would cum. Right there on the spot, she could feel the precum leaking from the tip as Clarke skid get games beneath the waist line and began stroking her, her cerulean eyes still locked on Lexa's face,

"You could have said," the omega purred, as Lexa shook her head, another dollop of syrup landing on Clarke's cheek,

"I was waiting for the opportune moment," the alpha muttered low, a moan rolling off her tongue as Clarke pumped her shaft slowly. Lexa's hips bucked slightly as Clarke's hand rounded the tip of her cock.

"Like when?" the omega continued, sliding her fist down to the base of the erection, feeling the half formed knot there. She gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling a low grunt from the alpha,

"W-when km covered in syrup," Lexa laughed, dipping her head to kiss her mage deeply, smearing the maple syrup all over Clarke's face. The omega moaned into her mouth, her other hand tugging down Lexa's sweats, freeing her aching erection to press against her thigh. As tongue's battled for dominance, Clarke expertly guided Lexa's shaft towards her soaked entrance, the swollen head sliding in with ease. Lexa gave one smooth thrust and she was seated in the omega right down to her knot. Clarke mewed in pleasure, her lips breaking away to throw her head back against the kitchen floor. Lexa grunted as she slid out of the welcoming heat of Clarke, till only her tip was inside, leaning down to roll her tongue over Clarke's exposed bonding mark and neck, the alpha slid back inside her mate, hitting the deepest spot she could.

Clarke's legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her deeper as Lexa began a steady rhythm of thrusts and hip rolls, Clarke meeting her every time. As the alpha felt her mates inner walls began to tighten and flutter around her erection, she knew Clarke was close. With a low groan, Lexa pulled herself free, kissing Clarke quickly before shifting the omegas position. Clarke protested briefly before she found herself on her knees, rump facing Lexa. Lexa slid a hand between Clarke's legs, fingers sliding through her soaked cunt till she found her goal. Clarke's clit practically pulsed with arousal, begging for her digits to roll it free firm the hood, pinching between her fingers lightly. The omega quivered beneath Lexa, moaning in a gluttonous fashion, hips rocking against her fingers.

When her cock throbbed and twitched, aching to be slid back inside the welcoming heat of her mate, Lexa was more the haply to oblige. She slid her fingers away from Clarke's clit, only to line herself up with the omegas entrance. Slowly she pushed back indie Clarke, this position was nee for the blonde, deeper. And far more satisfying in Lexa's option. She gave a hard thrust, Clarke's head dropping to rest on her folded arms on the floor. Lexa gripped her hips tightly and began to pump, eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensation of hitting Clarke's sweet spots in all different manners. The omega whimpers and mewed in constant pleasure, her inner walls tightening around Lexa each time she thrust. The alpha surged into her rut with pure instinct. Grinding into Clarke, over and over, till without realization her knot popped inside her mate.

Clarke cried out in ecstasy as she tipped over the edge, her orgasm soaking Lexa's cock completely, slipping out to drench her groin area. The alpha grunted, lensing forward to bite Clarke's shoulder hard, her own climax being tugged from her with Clarke's eager cunt. As they moved together, Lexa emptied herself within her mate, her own name rolling off Clarke's tongue, over and over.

 **Clarke**

Clarke didn't expect Lexa to carry her back to the bedroom after their spontaneous kitchen fuck, but she was grateful that she had. The alpha had cleaned off her face in the adjoining bathroom then joined her, pulling the omega in close to her side as the midmorning sunlight shone through the window. Her legs just weren't up to walking that far. As she settled in besides Lexa, nuzzling her side, fingers lightly playing with her exposed toned stomach under her vest, Clarke wondered if this was what happiness was. Her heat was wearing off, and she still felt content and happy, so Clarke figured it must be.

"Clarke, I need to tell you something," Lexa murmured, nuzzling the top of her head softly. Clarke's stomach muscles tensed anxiously at the words, her heart pounding her in her chest, "I may have had Bellamy and Gustus bring you back for more selfish reasons then the threat of Azgeda. I…um….I've been on love with you since that first night you came onto Trikru land," Lexa continued, her tone quite. Clarke inhaled, closing her eyes and counting to ten, a smile creeping over her face. Somehow, deep down, she knew Lexa had always felt the same way as her. Even if she'd seemed so uninterested when they were younger. But Clarke knew it, after three years of tormenting herself with the idea Lexa didn't care as much as she did, the alpha had confirmed it, Clarke opened her eyes again, scanning the flushed face of her mate.

Clarke realized that in that moment, she didn't regret anything that she'd been through. From killing all those hunters years ago and taking her banishment, to the relentless bad flirting with Lexa when she was younger. It had all led to were they where now. Clarke knew she'd always be haunted by her actions, she'd killed so many humans, and they'd kill so many of her pack. Clarke hadn't been in a good place while serving her banishment. Haunted by the faces of the humans and the dead wolves. Money, Jasper, Murphy, Mia, Fox, so many of her friends, dead and gone. All because Lexa made a deal. Clarke sucked in a breath, it was in the past, there was nothing she could do now about it. Lexa had told her the truth and hoped Clarke could forgive her. And she was admitting her love, the true reasons for bringing her home. The Alpha was laying herself bare.

"It's my fault Costia is dead, and my dad" Clarke muttered, dropping her eyes away from Lexa's, "I…I went into human lands and some farmers saw me. That's why they came onto pack lands. My dad dived in front of me and got shot and they killed Costia too, because she was trying to help us," Clarke chewed at her bottom lip. Telling the alpha this was something she'd held inside for a long time, but they were mated now, and honesty was the best policy. Right?

The previous Trikru Alpha had meant a lot of Lexa, she knew that, and Clarke had met her briefly during one of her sneaky trips into Lexa's room. She had been tall, tanned and built just like Lexa, even down to the same shade of green eyes. Clarke frowned a little, scanning her mates face as Lexa began to chew her bottom lip, "So, I'm sorry. Everything that's happened to both packs in the last few years has ultimately been my fault,"

"Costia was my mother. Nia killed her, not you. Its not your fault. Everything leads back to Nia, Clarke," Lexa spoke softly, her eyes sad. Clarke blinked, taking in the information, Costia was Lexa's mother? Clarke was under the impression Lexa didn't know who her parents where, as she digested the information. Lexa took a deep breath, rubbing her face harshly, "It's not your fault Clarke. Even if it was, I'd never blame you, I love you," Lexa's eyes met the omegas, speaking and showing the truth in her words. Clarke smiled softly, leaning forward to brush her lips against Lexa's,

"I love you too. I have done for longer then I care to admit. The past is the past, Kongedakru will be stronger and mightier then ever with us Lex," the alpha tugged Clarke into her lap, hugging her tightly as she lavished her face with quick kisses. The laughed couldn't be suppressed as Clarke hugged her mate back, nuzzling her neck, "Hey, wait, what happened to Nia?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Clarke**

They drove in silence, Lexa keeping her eyes on the dirt road ahead of them while Clarke ran over her mates words in her head. Lexa said she'd locked Nia in a silver barred cage, then locked that in a room and broke the handle clean off the door. Nia was in a cage, within a locked room, that she wouldn't, couldn't get out of. But Clarke had to see it. She needed to know the woman who wanted to force her into a mating bond, to have her pups, was locked up and away from causing anymore harm. Lexa was being eerily silent, her knuckles white from the grip on the wheel, his face set in a hard frown. Clarke gazed at the alpha for a moment, taking in the lines of her face, the way her aura filled the vehicle with her dominance. Lexa was worried, concerned about what they might find, what she might find. Lexa pulled the truck to the side, cutting the engine and turning to look at the omega,

"You don't have to go back in there," the Alpha's said softly, her eyes scanning Clarke's face warily. The omega had experienced something terrible in the big white building that was the Mountain Facility, even seeing the outline of it through the trees sent a shiver down Clarke's spine. But she needed to know Nia was locked away, unable to get to her, or Lincoln ever again. Clarke didn't care right then if she rotted in a silver cage for the rest of her life.

"Let's get it over with," Clarke muttered, exiting the car without meeting Lexa's eyes. They trekked through the trees in silence, avoid any branches or bushes, stalking towards the bright building. Once they reached it, Clarke finally saw the damaged that Raven had created with her home made bomb. Clarke was pretty impressed to say the least. A good chuck of the side of the building was completely gone, still crumbling in the afternoon sun, the white exterior scorched black from the explosion.

"Not bad for four hours worth of work," Raven's voice came from behind Clarke, sounding smug and proud all at once. The dark haired beta limped up besides Clarke, nudging her shoulder with her own, "Told you I could build a bomb," Raven laughed, referring to a bet the two had made nearly ten years prior. Clarke gave the beta wolf a half smile, eyeing her with curiosity, "Lexa card Anya, she wanted some back up incase something happened," Raven shrugged, looking past Clarke to where Lexa and Anya stood quietly talking to one another. Clarke followed her gaze, the mood may have been sober, standing before the place where she was tortured only a few days ago, but there was something about Lexa that soothed Clarke. Made her feel utterly at ease. It was probably the strength of the mating bond that made her feel this way, or the huge amount of love she felt every time Lexa liked at her, but Clarke was glad they were there. Even with Anya and Raven,

"We scouted the area twice Alpha. Every employee or Azgeda wolf had cleared out of the area. Their scent goes right up towards the mountains, back to their own territory," Anya gave Clarke a small nod as she spoke, her eyes constantly darting to Raven. It was so obviously that the two beta woman couldn't resisted each other. Clarke eyed Lexa, who gave a small shrug, before turning to the half destroyed building,

"Come on, let's get this over with," Clarke muttered, starting towards the building. As the four of then moved silently through the too white corridors, Clarke felt cold and a flutter of fear in her stomach. She'd been beaten and poisoned within this place, this far too sterile, white bright place. She shuddered and felt a warm hand slide into her own, Lexa's fingers tangling with her own. The alpha gave her hand a small squeeze as she led her silently to where the alpha had stashed her aunt. They turned yet another white corridor and cane face to face with a black door. Clarke thought it look singed by fire, or maybe the gate way to hell,

"She's in there," Lexa muttered as Clarke squeezed her hand hard,

"What did you do with Emmerson?" the blonde questioned, feeling her chest flutter with fear. Lexa turned do face her, frowning hard, clearly over what Clarke had said, "Emmerson? One of the hunters? Military type guy, currently with a broken nose. He's the one….the one who did the torturing…" Clarke trailed off, realizing that Lexa hadn't a clue who she was talking about. Emmerson was still loose. Her heart thundered her in her chest, feeling like it was going to break through her rib cage. Clarke strained to breath for a moment, her mind racing. He would come back for her, find her, hunt her down. She regretted not ripping out his jugular instead, she'd simply broken his nose.

Shit, shit, shit Clarke panicked as she moved towards the black door, terrified that Emmerson may have broken Nia out. They had that weird deal going on between them, a closeness that Clarke didn't even want to fathom. Clarke slammed her foot directly into door, kicking it wide open as the three wolves behind her called out loudly. The door buckled in two from the impact, flapping open in two halves as it hit the wall the other side. The omega charged in, coming fact to fact with a small dark room. Claw marks marred the walls, torn clothes scattered the floor and where the silver cage sat in the middle of the room, door hanging off one hinge, exactly where Nia should have been, there was nothing.

Nia was gone.

 **Lexa**

Lexa dropped down heavily into her leather throne, clutching her head in her hands. She'd been so foolish, thinking she could lock Nia up in a room and it would be all okay. But she was gone. Her aunt had broken out, somehow and now with the added menace of this Emmerson, who Clarke simply described as a military type with a broken nose, and a bad attitude towards werewolves. Lexa growled to herself, how was she supposed to protect her pack of she couldn't even lock up her own aunt? Lexa felt like hitting her head on the desk, repeatedly. She'd been so distracted with Clarke and her heat that Lexa hadn't thought about Nia maybe breaking out, or anyone breaking her out. What was she going to do.

Leaning back in the chair, Lexa pulled out the ledger, flicking through it to the page where her once nameless parents lay written. Lexa stared at the hand written note, trying to figure out what her parent's would do. Would her Sire, Sorcha, plan an attack on the Azgeda? Or figure out defensive actions? Would she know exactly what do with the threat of her own sister looming over her head? She couldn't have done, since Nia had murdered her in cold blood. Lexa huffed and flicked back to the last filed in paged of the book, where Charles Pike's name lay written in her own hand. She began to pen in her parents names, with their correct deaths as Clarke entered the study. She closed the door with a light click and rounded on Lexa,

"Gustus has taken some beta wolves to search the territory," the blonde said softly, moving to perch in the window seat. Lexa nodded, scribbling in Costia's name next to her Sire's. Costia would set up defensive action, Lexa knew that. She's always taught her to look after the pack, protect themselves, survive. She set down the pen she'd been holding in shaking hand, running her fingers over the two newly added names,

"We're going to move every last member of the pack to this compound. Build new houses if we have to, everyone will be together and everyone will be safe. Daily perimeter checks, hunting missions, the Azgeda won't get past us. Nia won't get past us," Lexa spoke without looking at Clarke, laying her plans out before the omega could even ask,

"Anya has already had Lincoln start drawing up building plans, Octavia is rounding up volunteers to return to Skikru lands for anything salvageable. Kongedakru will be a safe haven Lex, everything's going to be alright," Clarke said softly, her tone drawing Lexa to look at her finally. The alpha couldn't help but smile, Clarke looked radiant with the afternoon sun glowing behind her, outlining her in a perfect halo. She wore simple jeans and sneakers, and a loose fitting baseball shirt, her wavy golden hair loose around her face. Lexa's breath caught as she stared at her mate.

"I promise you Clarke, Nia and Emmerson will pay for what they did. And our wolves will be safe," Lexa vowed, pushing to her feet and moving to stand before her omega. Clarke gazed up at her, still smiling softly,

"Costia would be proud of you Lexa," the alpha nodded at the words, feeling her chest tighten. She cupped Clarke's face softly, leaning down to brush a chaste kiss to her lips, "I love you," Clarke whispered softly, the words like a gentle caress over Lexa's skin. The alpha sighed and pressed her forehead to Clarke's, gazing k to her unfocused eyes,

"I love you too Clarke," somehow, deep down, Lexa knee with Clarke at her side and her love in her heart, they would be okay. No matter what they faced, they'd be okay.

"Guys! Guys! Oh my God!" Lexa practically roared as Raven crashed through the study door, closely followed by a beaming Anya. The two betas stopped for a moment, regarding their Alpha in their intimate position, "Whoops…" Raven muttered, averting her eyes and whistling softly,

"What's the matter Reyes?" Clarke laughed, tugging Lexa's hand into her own and standing to face their beta wolves. Raven turned back to face her friend as Anya pressed in close to her back, Lexa shot the older romantic a look, which Anya only returned with a shrug and a grin,

"O and Linc…they want to get married! Like human married!"

"Jesus!" Lexa groaned, rolling her eyes. There was always something to distract from dire situations she supposed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

One Month Later

 **Lexa**

The alpha glared down at Finn Collins with a pure look of contempt. In the last month or so she'd become quite fond of Raven, and hearing such tale on how the male beta had treated his mate left a foul taste in her mouth. The long haired male was pacing the caged shooting nervous glances around the basement constantly. He wouldn't look directly at Lexa, but he was getting quite fond of shooting Raven the filthiest of looks.

"Finn Collins, you've agreed to this breaking of mates, I need to hear this in your own to confirm the process," Lexa spoke in a clear, even tone, standing tall and rigid. Clarke stood behind her, watching Finn carefully pace. The omegas breathing was even, but Lexa could feel the anger seeping from her. Clarke disliked Finn greatly, for chasing her around, stalking her, being cruel to Raven. The blondes hands clenched into fists as Finn continued to refuse to look at anyone in the room,

"I've changed my mind," the beta grumbled, his tone weak, rough. Lexa exhaled slowly through her nose, pushing her aura forward, coating the room in her dominating scent. Finn finally stopped pacing, turning to fidget with his hands, twisting them together.

"Finn, you have said in front of Anya, Raven and Clarke that you too wish to annul the mating bond you have with Raven. I do not recommend lying to me about this," Lexa continued, stepping towards the cage slightly. To her left Raven made a low noise,

"Finn please, just, just please. We both want this over with, stop being difficult," Raven practically whispered,

"I…I….I can change Raven, I can. I promise," Finn turned his eyes to his mate, his sunken eyes begging through the iron bars. Raven shook her head, her hair falling to cover her face as she did behind her Anya made a low noise in her chest, Lexa knew her cousin was close to attacking the beta male, her own aura trying to break past Lexa's own aura. They made eye contact and Lexa gave her to look, the back down look, which Anya usually ignored. But today, thankfully, she paid attention, pressing a hand to small of Raven's back instead, comforting the younger woman with the touch,

"Finn, its obvious you can't change. You spent months chasing me and any other tail you came across. Just, for once, do the right thing. Let Raven go, you can leave the cage and then you have a choice," Clarke spoke up, eyes narrowed at her ex-stalker,

"What choice?" he asked quietly, hands wrapping around the bars,

"You can be a usefully member of the Kongedakru or you can leave, become a mutt," Lexa continued, drawing his attention. For a moment Finn simply stared at her, then he hung his head, in defeated,

"Fine. I agree to breaking of the mating bond," Lexa heard Raven take a quick intake of breath, turning to her alpha, eyes wide

"I too agree to breaking the mating bond," the mechanic shot out, her voice a little too high. Lexa gave a quick nod, looking to Clarke,

"I am witness to this and I consent to the termination," Clarke said to Lexa, a smile playing on her lips. Anya chimed in, repeating Clarke's word, before Lexa turn back to Finn,

"It is done. You and Raven are no longer bonded, mated or in anyway tied. Anya, let him out," Lexa's beta wolf stepped forward, removing the padlock and chains from the door. The old iron crate groaned as it swung open, Finn taking a sheepish step from his home for over a month. Instantly he was knocked back onto his ass as Anya's hard fist collided with his nose. With a whimper and a splash of blood, Finn sat in a pile on the floor, clutching his face,

"Fuck sake!" he growled. Anya stepped towards him, fist raised, a growl on her lips,

"Come near her again and it'll be much worse Collins!"

"Oh for the love of! Come on, it's over, we've got a wedding to get ready for," Clarke sighed, stepping towards Lexa and threading her arm around hers. Lexa smiled wide, the omegas touch soothing her instantly, her aura retracting from the room. They did have a wedding to get ready, and interesting affair is eve Lexa had heard of it. As they exited the basement, leaving Finn down there to collect himself, Anya and Raven broke off towards the kitchen, where Anya would resume control of the banquet for the gathering, while Raven would no doubt now abuse the ability to distract her with a clear conscious.

"So how long until they actually make their mating bond?" Clarke pondered aloud as the two Alpha's made their way up to their bedroom. Their bedroom was in fact Lexa's room, now decorated with Clarke's addition of clothes scattered across the floor. Lexa chuckled low, slapping the omegas ass playfully as they entered the room,

"Probably less time then it took us," the golden skinned woman teased, dropping low to scoop up some of Clarke's clothing. She dumped the pile into the laundry basket and set about pulling their wedding outfits. Octavia and Lincoln planned on the event happening at twilight, on the circle in the forest. Kane had even gotten ordained over Internet. Lexa personally didn't see the point in this human ceremony, but Octavia and especially Lincoln were extremely set on the idea.

As Clarke flopped onto their bed, making herself more comfortable then she should, Lexa surveyed the two outfits that hung outside the wardrobe. A simple royal blue sun dress with a golden sash for Clarke, which Lexa was quite proud of, since she'd picked it out. Then there was her own outfit, the Aloha was torn between the smart pant suit she had folded away for when she went to the publishers and the emerald green off the shoulder dress which Anya had bought her as a joke one Christmas. She couldn't actually believe she was tormenting herself over what wear to a wedding ceremony when she should be thinking of more important matters. Like where her Aunt was hiding or the hunter who'd abused her mate. Sure they had the daily perimeter runs, a responsibility shared out among the pack and even search parties that had spread to the other Packs. The Floukru were especially supportive over this. But no, Lexa Woods stood before two dresses, torn between looking too famine or to butch,

"Where the dress," Clarke commented from the bed, Lexa turned and found her mate smirking at her, already stripped down to her striking red lace underwear. Lexa felt a lump form in her throat, every time Clarke stripped down Lexa felt the familiar heat of lust crept through her body, especially when the underwear was of the lace variety. The same heat that pooled in her lowers, tempting her cock to present itself. As Clarke moved to kneel on the bee, displaying her perfectly toned body to her, Lexa knew it was too late. Her pants began to strain at the front, her erection telling her exactly what she wanted.

"But that's what you want," Lexa smirked as she spoke, taking a step towards the bed. Clarke cocked an eyebrow, reaching forward to undo the Alpha's belt and buttons of her jeans,

"I think you'll find, mighty Alpha, I want this," the omega slid down the zipper slowly, letting Lexa's cock string forward. She reached out, pushing down Lexa's jeans and boxers before wrapping her hands firmly around the thick shaft. Lexa groaned at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Clarke began to pump her slowly, "But, if you wear the dress, we could do this, much much easier later.." Clarke went to remove her hand from the Alpha's erection, but Lexa was quick on the mark.

"I'll wear the damn dress," Lexa grunted, throwing herself onto Clarke as the omega began to giggle loudly.

 **Clarke**

The circle was beautiful. Not that Clarke expected any less, Octavia had roped her mother, Harper and Raven into decorating the ceremonial circle a few hours earlier. And damn, they'd done a good job. The stone slab that she and Lexa had stood upon a month earlier was circled in wild flowers, creating the alter for Octavia and Lincoln to stand before. Each worn log that surrounded the stab was already filled with pack members. Abby. Indra, Gustus and Nyko sat closest to the slab, all dressed as smartly as they could. Kane stood before the makeshift alter, in a pressed navy shit, his beard and hair trimmed neatly, a grin plastered to his face. Besides him, Lincoln stood awkwardly, a prominent bump beneath his white shirt.

Bellamy should have been there, Clarke thought, noting that the dark haired Beta still hadn't returned to the fold. Together, she and Lexa had sent him away to the Floukru pack, as an emissary to propose merging their pack with the Kongedakru. Clarke knew he'd been sent away to lower the risks of his loose tongue during sexual antics, and that they couldn't find a suitable punishment for his time with Echo. He'd admitted his wrong doings and presented himself for punishment, but the two Alpha's had chosen to keep him as part of the pack. He could be useful after all. Unlike Echo, who still held residence within Indra's basement. Clarke shook the thoughts from her mind, smiling as she caught Lincoln's eye through the trees.

Lincoln practically beamed at her, his tanned skin shining with a healthy glow. He had become pregnant after his last heat, the first time a omega had become pregnant since Lexa's own mother had been. Octavia was so excited that Clarke thought she'd explode at some point, every time the mated pair were together Octavia couldn't keep het hands or lips off Lincoln, Clarke was honestly surprised that she'd managed to stay away from him for over twelve hours. The young alpha currently stood nervously next to Clarke, dithering from foot to foot. She wore a simple sin dress, much like Clarke's, only in pure white, a red sash around her waist,

"Calm down," Clarke laughed, pulling the slightly shorter girl into a hug. Octavia made a weird sound, somewhere between a whimper and a whine.

"Soon little Alpha, you'll be married to your mate…again…oh this really weird," Clarke huffed as Octavia pulled away, frowning, "Like, why did you have to wear white? What's that got to do with anything?" the omega asked with a puzzled look. Not that Octavia didn't look good, the sundress really excentricated everything about Octavia. From her lithe body to her muscled arms and legs, Octavia was a radiant sight, her hair down and littered with the same wild flowers that decorated the alter. Her aura buzzed, whipping around Clarke in a panicked frenzy. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to eye the alter, where Lexa gave a small wave, indicating them to walk down to the alter. They'd really took the time to research this human tradition.

Since Octavia's parents had passed away and Bellamy sent away, Clarke had volunteered to walk the younger girl down the aisle. Which was now. Clarke took a breath and tugged Octavia's arms into hers, pulling her towards her mate. Lincoln beamed widely, his hands going to clutching his pup swollen stomach. Clarke couldn't help but smile softly as she approached her mate and Octavia's. Lexa looked stunning in the green dress, it excentricated her golden skin, the black lines of her tattoos and her eyes, Clarke couldn't tear her own from the sparkling emerald eyes. Lexa too was smiling at her and Clarke had to wonder, would Lexa want this? This whole human affair of saying words then wearing rings just to show the rest do the world they where mated?

Deep down Clarke knew she wouldn't mind if her mate did. She wouldn't mind standing before the pack, in a silly white dress, expressing her love with written words and golden bands of metal. As long as it was with Lexa. As they reached Lincoln, Octavia couldn't contain herself any longer. She broke away from Clarke, wrapping her arms around her mate and kissing him passionately.

"I think you have to say these vows before you kiss," Kane said with a low chuckle, causing the pair to break apart. Lincoln cleared his throat lightly as Octavia grinned, red faced. Clarke took her place beside her mate, sliding her hand into Lexa's. They stood as witnesses to the procedure, both smiling widely as their friends spoke their vows. Octavia's hands never left Lincoln's belly as she spoke.

"Would you want this?" Clarke whispered to Lexa, leaning her head in close,

"maybe. Would you?" Lexa replied, her fingers leaving Clarke's to tickle up her arm lightly. Clarke hummed in reply as Octavia captured Lincoln's mouth in a smoldering kiss again. The pack around them cheered and whooped loudly, clapping as the newly wed couple rejoiced before them. They turned, both hugging their Alpha's tightly, before turning to the Kongedakru family. Lexa leant into Clarke, nuzzling her cheek softly. Clarke knew they'd be wed one day, that everything would be okay, safe, that even then the threat of Nia And Emmerson would be squashed beneath their joined packs power.

The Kongedakru would be safe, mighty, and together. Clarke knew she was home now, as Lexa surrounded her with her arms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, Clarke knew she was safe.


End file.
